


The Fallen

by littlegirl9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, HIV/AIDS, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Psychological Torture, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlegirl9/pseuds/littlegirl9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his battle with Kidomaru, Neji is kidnapped by Orochimaru to  switch sides. but Shikamaru is there to bring him back, but will he be able to save Neji from himself after he has return home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Addiction_and_Abstinence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addiction_and_Abstinence/gifts).



He was dying. Slowly but surely…he would die here in the forest by himself…His arm was beginning to numb and he could feel blood seeping around him. He blinked slowly, looking at the feather that had landed in his hand. The thought of seeing his father was a welcome idea but he was sure he was not ready to die so soon.

As long as Naruto…found Sasuke…it would all be worth it…wouldn’t it?

His vision began to fade as he laid on his side, trying to remind himself that he was not ready to die…and if he continued to hold off than maybe someone would come to save him…if he held on for a little longer…maybe Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru would come by to help him. He could already hear the Nara calling him troublesome or something in that nature.

“What have I come across here?”

Neji forced his eyes open, hearing what sounded like someone but far away. His vision was fading, and making it harder to make anything out other than blurry shapes and dark shades.

“A broken bird…needing repair.” The voice said. It sounded so far off but also so close, as if it was right over him.

He opened his eyes again, hoping to see something recognizable but could only make out a pair of snake like eyes looking down at him. “Don’t worry little bird…I’ll take care of you.”

* * *

 

His hands were shaking, and he was careful not to touch his broken finger as he interlaced his fingers. How could he had let this happen? All of his team were injured, Sasuke had not been able to return and the only person who had gotten out scratched was Neji and himself…and he hadn’t seen Neji since getting his finger patched up.

“Stop worrying.” Temari said against the other side of the wall in the hallway she stood in with Shikamaru. They stood by the door that lead to Choji’s operation room.

“We made it back in time, so it shouldn’t be a problem.” She uncrossed her arms before putting her hands on her hips. “They wouldn’t have rushed him into surgery if there wasn’t a chance…he’s not dead…isn’t that what matters?”

Shikamaru would liked to believe that was the case, but his first mission as a Chuunin and almost all of his team had ended up in the hospital, with a complete mission fail…how was he expected to do anything as a Chuunin if he failed so miserable on his first try.

If he lost Choji because of this…he didn’t know what he would do with himself.

“Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru looked at Kakashi as he headed down the hall towards them, in his hand was a black headband. “How is Choji?”

“Still in surgery.” Shikamaru said looking over at the door. “Kiba is out and Naruto is healing up. I haven’t seen Neji yet, how is he?”

Kakashi was silent, which was never good in Shikamaru’s opinion. He turned his head and looked at Kakashi who didn’t look happy. “I thought he was with you.” Kakashi said.

Shikamaru turned to fully face Kakashi. “He didn’t return with you? Y-you didn’t see him in the field?”

Kakashi narrowed his eyes before turning to leave, Shikamaru following, Temari right behind him. “You couldn’t find him?” Temari said.

“We came across the body of the Sound Ninja that he faced but not Neji.” Kakashi said. “I assumed that he caught up with you…went back with you.”

Shikamaru still wasn’t sure he was hearing this right. Neji hadn’t returned. He had thought it was odd that he hadn’t seen him since the mission but not returning at all…it hadn’t crossed his mind until now and it still was hard for him to consider. “We have to go back out there.”

“I plan too.” Kakashi said. “You stay here Shikamaru I-“

“No. I’m coming too.” Shikamaru said. “The more people you have the better it will be able to find him.”

“I’m coming too.” Temari said.

“You’ve already helped us enough Temari.” Kakashi said.

“And it seems like the job isn’t done.” Temari said. “Let’s stop wasting time and get going.”

Kakashi nodded before summoning Pakkun. “Back so soon.” Pakkun grumbled, sitting down.

“We’re heading out again.” Kakashi said. “This time we are tracking Neji.”

“Neji…”

Shikamaru looked up to see Gai with Tenten. “What happened?” Tenten asked. “What do you mean tracking him down?”

“He hasn’t returned.” Kakashi said.

“You should have come to me soon!” Gai snapped already running out.

Kakashi sighed. “I was unaware until this moment…but we could use all the help we can get.” He lowered himself down to allow Pakkun to get a smell of the headband in his hand. “I found this in the field…probably should have been the first sign something was wrong.”

Shikamaru could agree with that. Neji would never have left this behind. Pakkun took a few sniffs before nodding. “I got it.”

“Let’s move.” Kakashi said before he, Shikamaru, Temari, and Tenten left after Gai.

* * *

 

“Orochimaru-sama are you r…” Kabuto trailed off and Sasuke turned around to see. The Snake nin did not look the same as he usual did, but it only contested to what Kabuto had told him of Orochimaru’s new temporary body. What surprised him was Orochimaru’s large companion at his side. The snake slithered next to the man.

“Orochimaru-sama?” Kabuto asked eying the man and the snake.

“Sasuke…it is good of you to return.” Orochimaru said. “How was it fighting against your friend?”

“Naruto isn’t my friend.”

“Is this one your friend.”

On cue the snake opened its mouth and slowly a body slipped out of it’s mouth and Neji landed in front of Sasuke and Kabuto. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. “What is he doing here?”

“No need to be jealous, Sasuke-kun. I will be training you whole heartedly.” Orochimaru said. “Neji here will need a little work before I can begin training him.”

Sasuke looked down at Neji before looking at Orochimaru. “…Work?”

“Convincing. But now on that later. It seems you aren’t the only one that they wish to return and seems we will be needing to leave quicker than usual.”

Nodded, watching as the Kabuto reached down and picked up Neji. “They will catch up if we do not do anything.”

“I have that taken care of.” Orochimaru said as he looked at the snake. It hissed, slithering the way it had come, slithering out quickly.

“So…shall we go.” Orochimaru said as he heading towards the back. Sasuke followed while Kabuto looked down at Neji before following as well.

* * *

 

Shikamaru looked around the field. This had been the last place he had seen Neji…while he went against Kidomaru. Without being here, he could see the battle had been intense. Spider webs scattered the area and a large amount of dead spiders laid dead on the floor as well as sharp arrow heads. He walked around the battle field, picture where Neji had done his Kaiten but it was hard to ignore the blood on some of the arrows.

Tenten bit her lip, looking at one of the arrows with blood. “Do you think…maybe he walked away confused?”

“This arrow went right through him.” Kakashi said looking at one in the ground. There was a small trace of blood over all of it, a clear through shot. If that was the case…Neji was or is losing a lot of blood.

 “With this amount of blood?” Temari asked standing were a large pool of it had gathered. “I don’t see how he could have survived at all.

“This fight is all over the place.” Pakkun said smelling around. “But there was another person here other than you Kakashi.”

“Can you tell who?”

Pakkun continued to sniff before looking at Kakashi gravely. “Smells like…snake.”

“Snake?” Tenten asked. “Do you think…?”

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. “It would make sense. He wanted Sasuke who held the Sharingan, why wouldn’t he want a Byakugan as well.”

“If that’s the case, he will be safe for the time being.” Kakashi said.

“Safe!?” Tenten asked. “Orochimaru has him!”

“But if he wants the Byakugan he won’t be able to get it.” Shikamaru said. “With the curse seal, if he tries to extract the Byakugan from Neji it will lock it away. He would probably want to force Neji to switch side and knowing Neji-“

“He would never switch sides.” Gai said finally returned. “Neji will hold strong till he can escape or we find him.”

“Can you still follow the scent?” Kakashi asked looking at Pakkun.

“I can try.” The nin-kin said before nodding his head in one direction before running off, the others following.

“His trail ends here but it smells like Orochimaru was joined with some-Move!”

They all jumped out of the way as a large snake launched at them, scattering them away. Shikamaru landed on a tree with Temari, who already was preparing to pull out her fan.

“Neji…” Pakkun said beside Kakashi. “I think the snake…”

A dread filled Shikamaru’s stomach as his eyes trailed down the body of the snake…but there might still be a chance that Neji was swallowed whole. Without thinking, he launched himself at the snake.

“Shikamaru!” Kakashi snapped trying to stop him but Shikamaru was already in action, pulling out a kunai.

Tenten was neck to follow, throwing out a scroll and summoning a barrage of kunai’s at the beast and angering it, and getting it to look at her. It hissed, opening it’s mouth to attack but Shikamaru landed on the floor, doing several hand signs as his shadows came to live, wrapping themselves around the snake and forcing it to the ground.

Kakashi watched Tenten, Temari, and Shikamaru take on the large snake, effectively cutting off it’s head but he pulled out his own kunai as he saw this was not the end. Out of the neck of the snake, a large amount of snakes sprang free, flinging themselves at them.

* * *

 

His first thought was that he was a live, which was odd to consider as he was sure he was having his final thoughts. The next thought was remembering that at the end he was not alone. The realization of that forced him to sit up despite the pain on his shoulder and abdomen. He put his arm over his torso where the arrow had gone through him. It was patched up and wrapped in bandages.

“It’s good to see that you are up.”

Neji activated his Byakugan, already spotting someone in the room, someone that made his stomach drop. Orochimaru.

It made since now that he thought about it, the voice had been far off but he remembered someone being there. That someone being Orochimaru.

“I’m glad you did not come to your injuries. Kabuto worked hard to worked hard to make sure you survived.”

By the looks of it, he was somewhere underground but it looked to be only him and Orochimaru for the moment. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. Could he take Orochimaru on himself?...Unlikely.

“So alert already, maybe I should give you something to relax.”

Neji could see the snake slithering towards him and he moved just in time to miss it, but his reaction was off and something pricked into his neck. He pulled away, already feeling a tingling where he had been stuck by Orochimaru who was already turning away.

“Those beautiful eyes of yours, your family is smart to have a back up plan to keep that beautiful weapon away.” Orochimaru said as walked away from Neji. “I would love nothing more than to take those eyes from you, but I am beginning to believe that maybe it will be better if those eyes stayed with you.”

Neji’s breath began to pick up, as his boy began to get heavy. Everything was beginning to get numb and as he stood he fell over his numbing legs. Escape was getting less and less possible.

“But I’m not a fool to believe you will willing align yourself with me.” Orochimaru said. “I will of course ask-“

“I would never become a traitor.”

Orochimaru just smiled as Neji fell over, landing face first in the ground. It was getting harder for him to move but he could still move his eyes. “It is a shame this hadn’t happened before you made amends with your family, but I’m sure with a little convincing, we can get you to do anything I would like.”

Orochimaru turned Neji onto his back. Staring down at him. “I believe you will see it my way after some time.”

* * *

 

Shikamaru panted, rain falling down on him as the last of the snakes fell to the ground dead. It didn’t take him long to know that this was just an effort to distract them and keep them behind. Whenever one of them tried to retreat or move away, another snake was attacking them, keeping them in the clearing. But it was clear to Shikamaru that Neji was not inside.

The original large snake was nothing but an empty carcass full of snakes. Neji wasn’t outside and what he feared was becoming true, Orochimaru had him.  

Temari finished off the last one before Shikamaru jumped off again. “Shikamaru!” Kakashi called after him, quickly catching up. “You don’t know where you’re going.”

“We have to be close.” Shikamaru said. “That snake had to have come from somewhere.”

He continued on his way, jumping through the trees. He could never forgive himself if something happened to Neji. He could only imagine what was happening to him now. “Where are you…” he mumbled to himself, as he continued to run through the trees.

Pakkun moved ahead, making sure to get all of the shinobi’s attention. “This way…”

Pakkun landed on the ground, sniffing around before frowning before sitting down in front of a cave. “Sasuke has been through here but it’s faint. It’s faint now…”

“What about Neji?” Shikamaru asked. Kakashi headed towards the cave. He summoned the rest of his nin-kin and ordered them in while Temari looked around.

“Can’t smell him.” Pakkun said. “His scent is gone…more like covered up.”

Covered up. So that snake was an attempt to keep them back. “They aren’t in there.” Temari said and Shikamaru looked at him.

“They wouldn’t stay here. They had to have moved on by now.” She crossed her arms. “Neji’s g-“

“No.” Shikamaru said. “We have to keep looking.”

“Looking?” Temari rolled her eyes. “We don’t even know where they are anymore.”

“There has to be a clue somewhere,” Shikamaru said.

“She’s right,” Kakashi said as his nin-kin return, all of them including Pakkun disappeared and he looked at them. “We have to return.”

“W-we can’t,” Tenten said. “Neji-“

“We need to regroup. We need to speak too Tsunade.” Kakashi said.

Shikamaru knew it was the right thing to do. He knew it was what they had to do…but something about leaving now seemed wrong…seemed like the wrong thing to do. How could he…have let this happen?

Kakashi went up, putting his hand on Shikamaru’s shoulder. “We’ll find him Shikamaru. We will bring Neji and Sasuke back.”

Shikamaru looked back at him before nodding. “Okay…”

Kakashi nodded once before looking at the other before they headed back to Konoha. Shikamaru looked back at the cave, fearing for Neji’s life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more about Shikamaru and the village dealing with Neji being missing and fits in around episode 136 in Naruto. The next chapter will be all about Neji being tortured and the one after that as well and will be going on during episode 137-141 wich happens over a couple of weeks or more depending on how I feel about it

“What?”  Tsunade asked. She was not happy. She had just had the fight of her life trying to save Choji and then to hear not only get the news about Sasuke still in Orochimaru’s hands but Neji as well. “How long as he been missing?”

“As of right now, thirty-two hours,” Kakashi said. “At the time, I thought he had been with Shikamaru and returned with him…it is my mistake.”

Shikamaru looked at Kakashi, wanting to interject. Kakashi was only saying that…Shikamaru should never have left him to fight Kidomaru, with all of his friends, he should have left any of them and look what had happened.

“And what happened when you returned to search?” Tsunade asked.

“We found Orochimaru’s lair but was attacked by a snake along the way. By the time we made it inside they had left. We just miss them…”

Tsunade growled, interlacing her fingers she leaned forward. This was not good…Neji and Sasuke. “We have to go back out here,” Shikamaru said. “We have to keep searching.”

“We have no leads to his location.” Tsunade said.

“We have to look-“

“Shikamaru!” Tsunade snapped. “You can leave.”

“Leave?” Shikamaru asked. “I’m not le-“

“You are not thinking clearly.” Tsunade said. “I know your angry, and worried and upset about the way this mission turned, but at the moment this is out of your hand. We need a lead on where Orochimaru is before we can go blazing into the field.”

“So what? We just leave Neji with him!” Shikamaru snapped. He looked at Gai and Tenten for support. They couldn’t agree with this. Tenten looked like she was willing to argue along with Shikamaru as well but she waited for Tsunade to answer. Gai, on the other hand, stood there with his head down and his fist clenching at his side.

“For the time being-“

“Time being!”

“Shikamaru!” Tsunade snapped. “That’s enough! There is nothing we can do at this moment.”

Shikamaru clenched his fist, wanting to argue but Gai spoke up. “Neji is strong. He knows we will be looking for him. He will not give up until we find him.”

Everyone has a breaking point. Shikamaru lowered his head and looked down at his broken finger. “Everyone can break…” Even a proudful Hyuuga like Neji.

“We will not give up on him.” Tsunade said. “We will find Neji. He will not turn.”

That was what she was worried about. Neji turning. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes as he glared at the floor. Tsunade was worried about Neji turning like Sasuke…Shikamaru was worried about Neji breaking. Though he believed Neji was strong and he full heartedly believed everyone had a breaking point, he worried Neji would not reach his breaking point and would end up dying trying to stay strong.

“Shikamaru, Tenten, you are dismissed.”

Shikamaru just turned to leave and Tenten followed him out. They meet each other outside and Tenten gave Neji a grave look. “I have to tell Lee…He won’t be happy.”

Shikamaru frowned, watching her as she stood there. They were at a complete loss and Shikamaru could see Tenten was beginning to tear up. “Tenten…”

“Jeez…” She shook her head. “I…I have complete faith in Neji being strong…h-he won’t give up.”

Shikamaru nodded heading towards her as she rubbed her eyes. “B-but…we only learn about this. Being captured, held kidnapped and things like that…”

“It’s different from reading about having to handle it…and having to handle it.” Shikamaru said.

Tenten looked at him, her eyes swimming with tears, something he had seen in Ino’s eyes for childish reasons but something he never expected to see in someone like Tenten. Though he didn’t really know Tenten well enough, she didn’t seem the type to be crying.

“Neji…he can handle it.” Shikamaru said wanting to believe it, but even he had his doubt.

* * *

 

Neji woke up sitting up and tied to a chair at a table. He lifted his head slowly, looking at Orochimaru who sat across from him, eating food.

“Good morning, Neji-kun. Would you please eat with me?”

Neji continued to look at him before getting chills as the snakes around his wrist holding him down moved and released him. He rubbed his wrist, looking at the food place in front of him before activating his Byakugan. They were in a cave, with many twist and turns but he could see he was too far down to get a good look at where he was, a reminder of how he needed to work more on his Byakugan. But he did notice something, a chakra source coming a few yards away, that was spiking in an interesting race.

“Sasuke will not be interrupting us.” Orochimaru said putting down his tea. “It will be best if you two would remain separate for the moment. But let’s not speak of Sasuke, I insist you eat, it may be the last meal you have.”

Neji glared at Orochimaru looking at the food. He would not eat any of Orochimaru’s food, already knowing he would rather starve to death than eat something from Orochimaru. He could go a few weeks without food, but water was something he had to deal with.

“Please, eat, drink. You can trust me.”

“Trust you?” Neji asked. “Who is holding who captive?”

Orochimaru chuckled. “I mean you no harm. I only want to be your friend, your mentor.”

“I don’t need a mentor.” Neji growled trying to figure out a way to leave. To escape. “I’m not Sasuke.”

“You are not Sasuke.” Orochimaru said standing up. Neji watched Orochimaru as he moved towards him and he prepared himself to attack anyway he could if Orochimaru tried something. “You are stronger. You have the raw power that does not need cultivating. You already have surpassed Sasuke. Imagine the power you would have if you worked with me.”

“I don’t need power.” Neji said. “The one who needs something is you.” He looked at Orochimaru, staring right into his eyes. “You will never get your hands on the Byakugan. I will never work alongside you.”

Orochimaru smirked, a look that sent chills through Neji. “Your pride is strong. But do you really want to work alongside the village that allows such a mark on your head.”

Orochimaru reached out towards his forehead and Neji took the chance to attack, preparing to use the gentle fist but found himself unable to bring chakra into his hand. Orochimaru wrapped his hand around his neck quickly, slamming him down against the table while the males arm twisted around him as Orochimaru stood looking at Neji.

“I only want to help you Neji. Get back at those who hurt you. Make you as strong as I possibly can.”

“I’m not weak enough to need your help.” Neji growled.

Orochimaru just smirked, his tongue slipping out of his mouth, and sliding down towards Neji’s ear. “Your strength will be your biggest weakness…I will show you the correct way.”

Neji glared at him before Orochimaru tossed him aside dropping him on the floor. “I only want to help you.” Orochimaru said. “This will go smoothly if you just put your trust in me.”

“That’s not going to happen.” Neji growled.

Orochimaru just gave him a small smile. “You can’t trust me…who can you trust?”

Something about the way he said that gave Neji the chills. But Orochimaru just nodded, taking the food that had been for Neji and leaving with it. Neji watched him go before he disappeared into the darkness and Neji stood up, taking into his surroundings. There was a table for two and a place to go to the bathroom, though there was nothing much else around. There was a place for him to sleep with blankets and a pillow but neither looked to be comfortable a well as a pipe dripping water, onto the ground.

Activating his Byakugan he searched for Orochimaru but he seemed to be nowhere near.  He couldn’t tell the time, and there was a clock but he settled down, trying to think of a way to get out of here.

He was sure a few hours passed before Orochimaru returned with food and water. He wanted Neji to trust him, bringing him food and speaking to Neji softly, but Neji continued to ignore him and the food he brought though he had not expected this. Orochimaru was not torturing him in a way he expected. The man had barely touched him and though it was clear that he wanted Neji to trust him, Neji would not allow himself to do that.

* * *

 

“Neji didn’t return?” Choji asked.

Shikamaru shook his head, rubbing his eyes before sighing. He didn’t care about Sasuke not returning, the boy wanted to leave the village and if Shikamaru had it his way, he wouldn’t care if the traitor ever returned, but Neji…this was his fault.

Why did he let him stay behind?

“That’s enough Naruto.”

Shikamaru looked up, spotting Shizune dragging Naruto back to his room. He was completely tied up and struggling but it didn’t look like he was going to get out of it anytime soon.

“Naruto’s still here.” Choji said.

Shikamaru sat back, looking at Choji. “Why wouldn’t he?”

“I thought he would jump at the chance to try to get Sasuke again…and even Neji. He wouldn’t give up so easily.”

Naruto would. He wasn’t sure if Naruto knew that Neji hadn’t returned with them, but he could imagine the blond male running back at the chance to get Sasuke again. Naruto wouldn’t give up…so was Shikamaru actually thinking of pulling a lesson from Naruto’s playbook.

He rubbed his forehead, standing up with a sigh. “I’ll come back to see you tomorrow.”

“Okay.” Choji said with a small smile. “I never thought I would have to…try and convince you to not do something stupid.”

Shikamaru stopped. “Something stupid…The mission isn’t over until everyone returns home.”

Choji looked at Neji as he left before he frowned, taking a deep breath. “Be careful Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru closed the door to Choji’s room before turning to leave and almost running into Sakura. “Sorry.” Shikamaru said.

“No…I…I wasn’t watching.” Sakura said looking down.

Shikamaru could see she looked genuinely upset. He wondered if she was upset about not returning with Sasuke but she spoke. “I’m glad you are okay.” She said. “And that…everyone one…I mean Kiba, Choji, and Naruto came back safely.”

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. “The mission was a failure. There is nothing to be glad about.”

“Tsunade…will know how to bring back Neji.” Sakura said. She didn’t sound confident about that, and neither did Shikamaru. Tsunade would work hard…but he wasn’t sure how long Neji could last with Orochimaru.

“Sasuke and Neji will return.” Sakura said. “I know it.”

Shikamaru looked at her, finding a determination in her eyes, something he would expect to see in Naruto’s eyes, not Sakura’s. He nodded, allowing her to walk around her to Naruto’s room and he continued his way out. Sakura was also Sasuke’s teammate. Would she also go blazing into the woods for her teammate? Would Shikamaru do the same for his teammate?

He left the hospital, heading home to go pack.

* * *

 

Shikamaru wasn’t surprised to see Sakura walking through the village heading towards the gates. Her passion to find Sasuke was admirable…but he couldn’t help but resent her for doing something for hear heart and not for what was right.

But was he doing the right thing. Going against the village to save his teammate. Was he doing this to save Neji or to stop the feeling of guilt building inside of him?

He pushed the thought out of his mind and stepped out of the darkness as Sakura passed him.

“Where are you going Sakura?”

She looked up, turning around probably expecting to see Naruto but instead she finding Shikamaru. “S-Shikamaru? What are you doing?”

“Completing my mission.”

Sakura blinked before frowning. “I…heard…about Neji.”

“But that’s not who you’re going after.”

A look of guilt crossed over her but before she could speak, the sound of loud footsteps could be heard.

“Sakura…huh? Shikamaru? What are you…doing?”

The three of them looked at each other. “You’re going after Sasuke?” Naruto asked.

“Neji.”  Shikamaru corrected.

Naruto froze for a moment, a determined look crossing him. “Neji?”

“He didn’t return.” Shikamaru said. “Orochimaru took him after his fight with Kidomaru.”

Naruto frowned, looking at Sakura. “Sakura? Are you going too?”

Sakura looked away but Shikamaru interjected. “We figured Orochimaru is where Sasuke is. We will be killing two birds with one stone. If we found Sasuke we’ll find Neji…and vice versa.”

“And I’m coming too!” Naruto snapped. “I’ll be damned if Orochiamru is taking Sasuke and Neji! Let’s go!”

“And where do you plan to go?”

They all looked, Jiraiya jumping out of the trees and landing next to them.

“Pervy Sage!” Naruto cried out surprised. “W-wha…uh…” He looked at a loss of words.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes, knowing he couldn’t take Jiraiya even if he wanted too, but he wasn’t going to let anyone stop him from going looking for Neji.

“If you leave the village without permission, you’ll be sent to prison as Rogue Ninja right?” He didn’t seem to be looking at anyone but Shikamaru, challenging him as if he didn’t already know that. It would be worth it, bringing Neji back before something awful happened.

“It’s no use stopping us!” Naruto snapped.

Jiraiya smiled brightly, standing up from his crotched down position. “I won’t stop you. Lady Hokaga has given you three a mission.”

Shikamaru was slightly surprised by the notion, though it shouldn’t be all too shocking. Tsunade had seen how upset he was about leaving Neji, she must have known that he would leave to go after him, himself and of course Sakura and Naruto would go after Sasuke themselves. She must have seen this coming.

“You’re to investigate and report on the Land of Rice Fields where the Otogakure is and where Sasuke and Neji might have been taken too.”

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other surprised at each other while Jiraiya continued. “The mission is set out to be carried out in a group of three, but I’m sure we can make it four for a resident genius. He leaned forward, looking at the three with a smile. “As of now you will work under me. You got it?”

Naruto smiled brightly and Sakura let out a small amount of relief and Shikamaru could feel his own relief building inside of him. “We should go.”

Jiraiya smirked at him. “Let’s get moving.”

They all moved, heading out of the village together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm back for break and here is an update (though I'm not to happy with it but I'm never really happy with the things I write). But anyway, I'll be updating more nowt hat I'm on summer break, saddly my computer is broken so I had to bring up the back up which fucking sucks. I miss my computer!!!

They had prepared him for this.

Kidnapping was a reality for every shinobi, male and female, the strong and the weak. They had had lessons for weeks on what to do if you were ever kidnapped. Take every opportunity escape and to keep all information to yourself or take it to the grave. Wait and stay alive to be rescued. They would find him…they would come after him. They had gone after Sasuke and he had willingly left. They would find him.

He continued to tell himself for what felt like three days and he wasn't about to crack now. Being a shinobi meant going without food, water, and sleep for as long as possible. He was completely prepared for that, though not sleeping was taking a toll on his body. He could feel fatigue slipping in. Orochimaru had visited once, asking why Neji wasn't sleeping and Neji ignored him till he left.

That was day two(…or maybe three…but was this even day four?) and Orochimaru hadn't returned yet. While he was prepared to put his body through the ringer and push it to the end of its physical need, he wasn't prepared for the loneliness.  He had expected some sort of physical torture, not this. But if Orochimaru was expecting him to come begging for attention he had another thing coming.

He settled down in the darkest corner of this cave prison he was in. The dim flame of a torch by the door flickered against the wall, creating shadows  and the only sound was coming from the sound of the dripping pipe and the puddle it was creating. He had been trained to go more than three days without water and food but if he wasn't rescued soon he would have to take his chances drink the pipe water. It looked and smelled clean but that was only to be the final result.

Neji closed his eyes, activating his Byakugan and looking up at the cave ceiling. He could see through the network of caves around him but he couldn't get a look at anything outside. Despite how deep he may be, there was a steady stream of air coming into the room.

How long had Orochimaru had time to make this place. It seemed so well structure. How long had Orochimaru been planning to take Sasuke? Did he just get lucky with him? He hated the idea that he had not been strong enough to keep himself upright after the battle with Kidomaru.

Putting a hand on one his healed wounds, hating himself more for allowing Orochimaru to get a hold of him. But despite this mistake, he wasn't going to let Orochimaru control him.

He looked towards the door, looking in the direction where Sasuke was, always training, always spiking in his chakra and fighting, just on the edge of Neji's Byakugan's range. Did Sasuke know that he was here…did he even care. He left behind Naruto and Sakura, his own teammates without even a second guess, and he had only spoke to the Uchiha in the hall during the Chuunin Exam. Even if he knew Neji was here, he probably didn't care even if he did know.

He deactivated his Byakugan, pushing Sasuke out of his mind. He didn't need Sasuke to escape here and if the Uchiha got in his way, he was going to fight or die trying. He settled himself down onto to make shift bed. Orochimaru wasn't coming and his body could use the rest. Konoha was coming to save him, he just had to wait it out.

* * *

 

He was sure he had just gotten asleep when a loud blaring sound shook him awake. As soon as his eyes were open, he came face to face with Gai. For a moment he thought it was him, but just as the thought formed into his head a fist came straight to him and he had no time to move out of the way.

It was then that he noticed he was being held down and when he looked, his heart began to race at the sight of his uncle.

He had no time to react or fight. The noise was disorienting, blaring loudly in his ear while what felt like more than an illusion ran blows to him, coming at him quick and painful. He couldn't count how long it lasted but soon both fake Gai and his fake uncle left but the sound continued for a moment longer before stopping.

His ears were ringing and the pain that was left behind was coming to him full force. He struggled to sit himself up before a hand on his back touched him, making him flinch and whip his head around to see who it was. Only to find Orochimaru smiling at him with a warm smile.

"What have you done to yourself Neji-chan?" Orochimaru asked. "If you wanted my attention, you could have just called to me."

Neji panted for air, staring at Orochimaru with disbelief. "Come now, come drink." Orochimaru said holding up a cup of water. As he brought the cup to Neji's mouth, Neji knocked it away, watching the clear liquid onto the dirt ground.

"That wasn't nice Neji-chan." Orochimaru said standing up. "I only want to help you. I only want you to trust me. You can trust me."

Orochimaru ran his hand down Neji's head only for it to be knocked away but the smile on his face never dropped. He picked up the cup, pouring the rest of it into his own mouth before slowly leaving. Neji closed his eyes to calm his breathing. He could take a beating. He could survive this.

For the next few days, he was attacked in his sleep or the blaring loud noise shock him awake with no warning at all hours. There was no pattern with this. Sometimes he would be able to sleep long enough to feel at least a little well rested, and others it was the moment his eyes were close long enough. Sometimes it was just the noise or sometimes it was just beating of clones of his fellow shinobi's attacking him and sometimes it was both.

He starved off dehydration by drinking the leaking water. He had be unsure about it in the beginning but he had to drink what was there for him if he wanted to survive.

"Why don't you sleep now?" Orochimaru asked. "I will keep watch, protect you from your nightmares."

Neji knew Orochimaru knew. He knew, that he was being beat and the loud noise waking him every time he tried to go to sleep. He wanted Neji to trust him enough to sleep in his presence, because it was probably the only safest time to do it.

Neji knew what he was doing. Orochimaru never attacked him. He never, never offered anything other than food, water, protection, and sleep. He had learned this in school…but didn't mean it wasn't starting to work.

"You look tired Neji-chan." Orochimaru said. "Have you not been sleeping?"

Neji rested against the wall, keeping his eyes open as best he could before he flinched again, Orochimaru touching him. He opened his eyes, not surprised to see Orochimaru closer than before. "You're beautiful. Such a beautiful specimen, just waiting to be unlocked."

"I'm not a traitor."

"I'm not asking you to." Orochimaru said. "I'm asking you to unleash your potential. I only want to make you stronger."

Neji didn't bother to answer, looking away from Orochimaru as the male stood up. "If you ever need me, all you have to do is call my name." Orochimaru left without another word and Neji let out a breath, pressing against the wall and hoping today he could get much needed sleep.

* * *

 

The days were blending together. Orochimaru would come and offer him food and water and the chance to sleep peacefully and Neji would ignore him until he left. He wasn't sure if he could call this a routine but he was beginning to enjoy Orochimaru's visit. He didn't want to admit but Orochimaru's visit came peace that he offered. No beating, no loud sound, no fear of waking up to see someone new from the village beating him till blood filled his mouth.

Orochimaru came and tended to his wounds, offering the same thing while promising Neji that he could trust him. But he wouldn't give in. He had to hold off on as long as he could.

"H-how long…have I…been here?" Neji asked, surprising both himself and Orochimaru that he spoke at all.

"Do you trust me to tell you the truth?" Orochimaru asked.

Neji paused for a moment. His mind telling him no, but before he could even stop himself, he was speaking out loud. "Y-Yes…"

Orochimaru smiled, not wide and creepy but sincere smile that even reached Orochimaru's eyes. "Are you wondering what is taking them so long to come for you?"

Neji looked into Orochimaru's eyes, not expecting that answer and surprised at what he said. "Hasn't it occurred to you that they aren't coming at all?"

Neji looked away, not wanting to believe Orochimaru but the snake continued to speak. "What use would they have with a branch member Hyuuga."

"You want me." Neji growled out, glaring at Orochimaru who only smiled back.

"Because I know the potential that you hold." Orochimaru went over to him, Neji pulling away a second before Orochimaru stood just over him. "And unlike those in Konoha, your own family that put this on your head…" He rubbed his thumb over Neji's forehead before moving his hand to cup his chin and looked down at Neji. "But I can see ever part of your worth, beyond these eyes of yours." Orochimaru put his hand on Neji's chin softly and ran his thumb over Neji's lips. "If only you trusted me."

Trust…Neji could never trust Orochimaru…but what were taking Konoha to find him. Wasn't he worth finding even as a branch member?

* * *

 

The water was poison, and he was beginning to see that. "This is the part I was waiting for."

Neji stepped back from the pipe, everything around him started to get wobbly and he put his hand on the table but just missed, falling down to his knees that were beginning to feel weak before he suddenly collapsed onto the ground, his eyes wide open but his body unable to move. Kabuto closed the door behind him, after he pushed in a cart with things Neji couldn't see. He was left staring at Kabuto's feet, his eyes burning as they began to dry.

"Watching you trust the water and trust that you can sleep peacefully here." Kabuto said kneeling down by Neji's head.

"How stupid do you have to be?" Kabuto asked chuckling as he grabbed Neji's hair and pulled him up. Neji could feel the pain and was beginning to understand that he was poisoned by something that would keep him able to see and feel everything that was about to happen.

Kabuto tore open his shirt, pressing against the wounds on Neji's back and testing them before running his hand over the scars and raised skin.

"I'm pleased to see that you wounds are healing." Kabuto said going over and trailing his hand up Neji's spine as he moved to his head, that rested on the table before turning his head to the left, giving him a view of the sharp objects and surgical tools  and normal working tools. "I wonder, you are so prideful, but I'm wonder which is stronger, your pride or your tolerance for pain.

Kabuto picked up a scalpel and Neji prepared for himself for the cut as Kabuto spoke again with a smirk. "Shall we get started?"

The cut wasn't quick, digging into his back slowly and dragging across it. A scream tried to rip from Neji's throat but nothing came up. He could only stare at the tray of things Kabuto planned to use on him. Every cut was agonizingly slow and Neji could feel his blood run down his back as he laid there, powerless to Kabuto carving into his back.

Kabuto licked at the blood on the knife before slamming it down into Neji's shoulder where the wound from his battle with Kidomaru laid. "I can see why Orochimaru wants you." Kabuto said leaving the knife as he leaned over him, brushing his fingers over Neji's cheek before he leaned down kissing at Neji's neck and pressing himself against Neji behind.

"But I haven't seen all your body." Kabuto said grabbing at Neji's pants.

His heart raced against his chest as Kabuto pulled down his pants and underwear that followed. Kabuto kicked his legs apart, and putting himself in the middle. "You are beautiful." Kabuto said, running his hands down Neji's back, dragging blood down Neji's ass before he cupped one of his cheeks, pushing it out of the way to get a better view at Neji's entrance.

"Has anyone seen this view of you?" Kabuto asked, running his thumb over Neji's entrance before he slowly pushing this thumb inside. It was dry and burned and tears began to bud up into Neji's eyes. "Would you let anyone? Have you ever trusted anyone to see you this close, to see you this vulnerable or has your pride kept you from doing so? See what your pride has done for you now…" Kabuto grabbed the knife and pulled it out slowly from his shoulder. "Even now, you are too weak to do anything to stop me."

Kabuto pulled out his thumb from Neji and instead began to push the hilt of the knife into Neji slowly. It was larger than Kabuto's thumb and stretched him out, slowly tearing him from the inside. He was getting dizzy and his vision was clouding into darkness but he wasn't sure if it had to do with the blood loss or the drug.

* * *

 

"What have you done to yourself?"

Neji opened his eyes, looking at the blurry wall for a moment before they slowly adjusted to the dim light in the room before he noticed light touching on his back. He looked up at Orochimaru who slowly took care of the wounds on Neji's back. "Why have you done this to yourself, Neji-chan?"

Why was he…doing this? Orochimaru was…

He trailed off, looking at the wall and away from Orochimaru as tears flooded his eyes. Orochimaru wasn't doing anything to him.

"P…please…" Neji whispered.

"What is it, Neji-chan? What do you need."

The way Orochimaru said his name sent chills down his spine but he looked at Orochimaru again with a wanting look, tears filling his eyes as it dawned on him what he was about to do. "W-water…"

The smile Orochimaru gave him was a smile he was giving himself not to Neji. Self satisfying and pleased with him that Neji was finally asking for something. Neji was breaking.

* * *

 

Neji cried out in pain as a whip came slapping against his back, adding to the many scars that he found there. His arms were held above his head as Kabuto stood behind him, whipping his back.

"He's given up." Kabuto said, holding the whip back before swinging it one more time, it connecting with Neji's scared back.

"It's time to move on to the next step." Orochimaru said silently to Kabuto before moving towards Neji.

"Neji-chan." Orochimaru said in his ear.

He was barely able to open his eyes but moved his face towards Orochimaru's voice. "If you are in pain, say my name, and I'll give you something to ease the pain."

Neji groaned in pain and nodded his head slowly.

"Say my name." Orochimaru said against Neji's ear.

"O-Orochi…maru…"

The words barely left his mouth before a needle was being stuck into his neck. He only had a moment to realized that Orochimaru had just stuck him with something before his eyes widen, his pupils dilating  as a rush of feelings washed over him.

His body slumped against the chains holding his arms. He relaxed against the wall, his knees giving out as he slumped against the wall. Orochimaru touched him and Neji let out a breath, his face flushing as the male moved behind him, whispering things into his ear that he couldn't completely or understand. Orochimaru moved behind him and every touch sent a wave over Neji.

Orochimaru's hands on his hips, his hands on his ass, the way he was spread open by Orochimaru's penis. As his legs were held up and open, he panted out moans as Orochimaru's skin touched him, on the inside and out.

'Neji…Neji…'

The voice was familiar and everything around him seemed completely slow. Even his head turning seemed to be slower than anything but he looked to his side, not sure what he was expecting when he saw his father standing there.

'Neji…you need to escape this place.'

"F-father…" Neji mumbled, looking at his father, blinking slowly.

'Neji, you have to leave this place. You have to stay strong.'

Leave this…place. A wave of pleasure ran over him, invoking a moan from Neji's throat. Why would he want to leave this place…the pleasure, he was finally getting. He wanted more of this…he needed more of this.

"M-more…" Neji found himself panting out instead.

'Neji-'

"Of course, Neji-chan." Orochimaru said. "I'll give you whatever you need…just ask me…I will give you what you need."

Orochimaru thrust against something inside of him and Neji threw his head back in a moan.

* * *

 

He couldn't remember much beside the pleasure he received last night and how awful he felt right now.

His head was pounding, his body ached, his eyes were red around the rim and he was beginning to shake.

"Neji-chan, good morning."

Neji slowly turned his head, looking at Orochimaru who stood at the door. "Come here." Orochimaru said.

Neji struggled to roll over to stand up but he tumbled over. His limps felt heavy and just moving he felt like he was going to throw up. He was going to die here…he fell forward into the dirt only for Orochimaru helped him sit up.

"Now, now. Why are you crying?"

Crying…Neji hadn't even know he was, but tears ran down his face, looking up at Orochimaru. Everything hurt, and his heart was racing for some reason. "Shh…" Orochimaru said against his ear, pulling Neji closer. "Tell me what you need."

What did he need?

Relief. No pain. To feel anything but pain. Pleasure.

"I'll keep you safe."

Safe. Neji wasn't sure that was what he wanted. In the light casted by the flame, he caught sight of the syringe in Orochimaru's hand. That…is what he wanted. That is what he needed. He pressed himself against Orochimaru, putting his back to him before the male laid them both in Neji's makeshift bed. The snake put his arm around Neji, the syringe in his hand while he pulled him close, his erection already against Neji's back. He wasn't sure if it was fear or if he was cold but his heart was already racing and he was trying to get his breathing together and failing.

"Shh, tell me what you need." Orochimaru said against his ear, lightly thrusting himself against Neji's bottom, the head of his erection brushing between the crack of his ass.

"Please…" Neji whispered.

"I'm sorry?" Orochimaru asked. "You must speak up. Tell me what you need."

"P-please." Neji begged, looking back into Orochimaru's eyes. He was shaking and everything hurt but Orochimaru had what he needed to make sure it could stop. He looked at the syringe in Orochimaru's hand and his heart raced at the sight of it. Just a little…just a little to make the pain go away.

"Of course Neji-chan. You can trust me." Orochimaru said as he slowly injected the drug into his veins. The feel of it was sudden and for a moment he was sure his heart had stopped beating but only slowed to a calming pace. His body relaxed around him and Orochimaru smiled down at him, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Beautiful Neji. You can trust me…can't you?"

Neji looked at him before nodding slowly, leaning into Orochimaru's touch and leaning his head back as Orochimaru leaned forward, brushing his lips against Neji's.

The kiss was soft and Neji let out a breath, his body and mind completely at ease.

'Neji…fight this.' Hizashi said. 'You have to fight this.'

Orochimaru entered him and there was no pain, every inch of Orochimaru slowly pushed their way into him and he gasped for air, gripping onto the pillow as Orochimaru kissed the back of his shoulder as he slowly thrust into him.

It wasn't painful, and with Orochimaru's tender touch, Neji found himself sprouting his own erection between his legs.

Orochimaru's hand wrapped around Neji's erection, stroking at it slowly with the rhythm of his thrust. Neji panted with each thrust, looking at the wall that seemed to be further than he actually remembered it to be.

And when Orochimaru hit his prostate Neji could feel no other pleasure. He was in a complete daze as Orochimaru continued to thrust against his prostate and make him see stars and lights and moans spilled out of his mouth as the thrusting picked up. He was moved to his knees, his chest pressed against the bed while his behind stood straight up, Orochimaru thrusting into him in a different angle and Neji was beginning to enjoy it. Cumming between his legs as Orochimaru held onto him tightly.

"You can trust me Neji." Orochimaru said, his tongue sliding out of his mouth, and running over his spine. "I'm here for you, we are here for you." Picking up another syringe and putting it into Neji's view. Neji reached his arm out showing Orochimaru's his veins and giving Orochimaru a pleading look.

The snakes eyes glowed in the darkness as he injected more of the drug into Neji. Relief filled his system and he relaxed against the blankets underneath him, Orochimaru continuing to pound into him.

They hadn't prepared him for this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just so you know, the beginning of the chapter happens right after the last but there is sometime skipping going on. By the end of the chapter, it is right before Naruto leaves with Jiraiya, after the mission with Gaara at the end of Naruto. I assume it's been seven months but probably not really in the anime but this is my story and I can do with it what I want! though i don't own them, I sure do love me some Naruto!

Jiraiya looked down at Naruto, not sure if he was happy that the loudmouth blond was out cold or bothered by it as he looked at the two other occupants of their team. Sakura looked completely depressed and Shikamaru looked nothing but angry.

He had to say something. "Well…we weren't able to find Sasuke or Neji…but at least we now know that they are alive somewhere." Jiraiya said looking from Sakura to Shikamaru. Neither of them seemed to pleased with that but he continued. "We'll have to settle for the fact that we were able to ascertain the new information that we still have a grace period of three years before Sasuke becomes a vessel to be possessed by Orochimaru."

"And what about Neji?" Shikamaru asked. They hadn't received any helpful information from Kabuto about what he wanted what the Hyuuga or Orochimaru's plans for him.

Jiraiya looked at him before frowning. "We'll keep looking. But it will be safe to say that he won't get rid of Neji."

"You don't know that." Shikamaru said.

"No…I don't." Jiraiya said with a sigh looking straight ahead. "But I believe Neji is a better asset to Orochimaru alive rather than dead. Will find them. Both of them, alive."

Though Jiraiya wasn't sure how accurate he was with what he was saying. Sasuke had gone willingly and would probably not leave Orochimaru but Neji was kidnapped and he couldn't see the male going down without a fight…though he hoped. "Neji was the top of his class for his year…correct."

"Yes." Sakura said.

"Does that make a difference?" Shikamaru asked.

Jiraiya looked at Shikamaru before frowning. "Not really…"

That was not what Shikamaru wanted to hear…and it only felt like he had failed another mission.

* * *

 

"He will do whatever you say Orochimaru-san." Kabuto said looking at the back of Orochimaru.

"Will he?" Orochimaru asked.

Kabuto blinked, watching as Orochimaru turned around to look at him. "How willing will Neji go for what he needs."

"I'm…sure he will do whatever he will…Orochimaru-san."

"It's time to test that."

"Let him play with the others..."

Kabuto smiled a little and nodded. "Yes, sir." Kabuto said before he nodded, turning and walking away.

"Kabuto…"

"Yes sir." Kabuto said looking at him.

"Give him just enough to stand…but not enough to take his pain away. If we want him to do what we want he needs to fight for what he needs."

"Yes sir." Kabuto said before leaving.

Orochimaru waited till he left before going through another door, spotting Sasuke standing in the middle a circle of dead bodies.

"You are doing well Sasuke." Orochimaru said.

Sasuke looked at him, his eyes holding a mix of cold and boiling anger as he meet Orochimaru's eyes. "How would you know…you've been with him."

"Neji-kun needs more persuasion than you." Orochimaru confessed. "He needs more convincing that this is what was best for him."

Sasuke continued to look at him before looking away. More men came out to face against Sasuke and Orochimaru stood back to watch. Two Konoha shinobi's in his position. He would make sure he had fully control. He would have Sasuke's body for his own and he would Neji…for his pleasure.

* * *

 

Neji woke up a sudden hot feeling flooding in his veins and he opened his eyes, looking at Kabuto who pulled a needle out of his neck. It still looked very much fool and Neji stared at the content inside before Kabuto took it out of view and stood up.

"Get up."

Kabuto never said anything to him when he came and he never gave Neji the drug. It was usually Orochimaru waking him up with such comfort but Neji stood anyway, sitting up on his knees before slowly standing up, his lower back aching for a moment and he remembered what had happened to him last night, a light blush filling his cheeks. Had he really…let that happen to him.

Kabuto headed to the door, opening it and leaving, purposely leaving the door open for a moment and looked back at Neji. "Allow me to show you something."

Neji watched Kabuto for a moment before following Kabuto out of the room and down the torch filled corridor. It was a quiet walk, Kabuto not saying anything and Neji not wanting to speak, though he activated his Byakugan, silently mapping out as far as his eyes could reach. He could clearly see Sasuke…fighting a large group of people and seemingly slaughtering them with ease and what looked to be no guilt as he tore through them. Orochimaru was with him, seemingly just watching with amusement.

They were heading towards an open area with more light and from what Neji could see, more people. They were all around the wall in cells but one was kneeling in the center of the room and Neji was sure it was nothing more than a child. Neji feared what he was about to walk into.

They made it to the clearing where Kabuto moved to the side while Neji walked into the room, staring at the child who was chained to the floor. A boy with big brown eyes and in tears, looking around in fear as till his eyes landed on Kabuto and Neji.

Neji hesitated, staring back at the child. "What are-"

"Don't worry Neji." Kabuto said cutting him off. "This child is an orphan."

How would that make it better? Neji began to head over, kneeling down in front of the child that backed away. He gave him a sad look before holding out his open hand, offering it to the child.

The boy stared, tears feeling his eyes before he rushed forward, putting his arms around Neji and crying into his dirty chest. "P-please…please don't let them hurt me."

Neji eyes narrowed, looking down at the child before turning his head to look at Kabuto. "What are you doing to him?"

"I'm doing nothing." Kabuto said pulling out a kunai He threw it towards them, sticking it into the dirt in front of Neji. "But you are the one that will kill him."

Neji's eyes widen, looking at Kabuto with wide eyes. He must be kidding him. The child gripped his shirt, looking up at Neji with fat tears running down his eyes.

"Please! Please don't!"

"I'm not doing that." Neji snapped, glaring at Kabuto just so he wouldn't have to look at those eyes again. He was going to drown in those tears if he kept looking but the glare dropped a little at what was in Kabuto's hand.

The syringe filled with the drug. The sight of it had his heart racing and a sudden craving washed over him. He already had some in his veins…but it wasn't enough and he knew that. "Are you sure?" Kabuto asked. "There isn't anything…I can't change your mind."

"No…no…no please…" The child said gripping Neji's shirt and shaking his head as he cried. They were both shaking but for totally different reasons and Neji looked down at the child in his hands.

"I'm not killing him."

"Are you sure?" Kabuto asked. "There is no convince-"

"No!" Neji snapped, glaring at Kabuto and Kabuto stared back.

Hateful eyes. Eyes that still had a fight. Eyes that still held Konoha has his home, his protector, the safe place. Eyes that still believed that he would be saved and would still fight to the finish.

Neji glared at Kabuto, so focused on him he did not notice the figure moving behind him till the kid screamed and was pulled out of his grip. Neji looked, too slow as the kid was held up by his head and Neji watched as the large…thing twisted the child's head around. A sickening pop making his stomach clench and he was feeling vomit fill his throat as the child was dropped back into his lap.

"You aren't the only one I have." Kabuto said.

Neji could only stair with shaking eyes as the large creature using its large arms to walk towards Kabuto. He walked like an ape, moving to stand by Kabuto who gave him a small nod before injecting the needle into one of its bulging veins.

"There is still much you must learn." Kabuto said.

Neji picked up the kunai, standing up and rushed towards the thing and Kabuto. Kabuto only moved back before the beast beside him swung, hitting Neji right into the stomach.

The vomit he had been holding back came up quickly, spilling out of his mouth and onto the floor before he fell over himself.

He coughed, reaching for the kunai only for another to come flying towards him launching into his hand. He screamed once before screaming louder as the beast slammed his fist against the sharp object, it longing through his hand and into the ground.

"You aren't the only one who Orochimaru wants." Kabuto said. "And you aren't the only one Orochimaru need. If you are not willing to do what you are asked, we can-"

"Kill me?" Neji said through gritted teeth, grabbing the hilt of the kunai and contemplated pulling it out or not when Kabuto laughed.

"No." Kabuto said. "We wouldn't kill you. You are more use to everyone to be alive."

"Sure is beautiful." The beast said. His voice was gruff and Neji meet its deform face. It looked as if it was stitched together, stitches running across his face with a steady glare on its face.

"Yes he is." Kabuto said.

Neji grabbed the hilt of the knife, taking a few deep breath before pulling at it, trying to get it out as Kabuto walked away with the beast. "Neji-kun, let me show you what happens to those who disobey orders."

Kabuto left with the beast, before pressing a button and all of the cage doors opened around him. He took a few more gulps of breath before grabbing the kunai and using all of his strength to pull it out.

"Looks like we have a treat."

Neji looked at a slim male who looked human. And he activated his Byakugan, getting a nice view of how out numbered he was. There were twenty that were eager to come out…but more that were still in their cells.

"Pretty little thing isn't he." One of them said reaching out just as Neji pulled out the kunai. He swung it to attack but his wrist was grabbed and twisted behind him. He dropped the knife forced his arm forced painfully behind him before he was forced down on the ground. He still had his injured hand to use and though he allowed the man to lean against him before he swung his injured hand, but it was grabbed. Fingers interlacing with his and squeezing against his wound.

"Come on, don't be so hasty." The one against his back said against his ear, using his other hand to hold Neji's head up and Neji came face to face to another man's penis that he began to stroke to hardness.

"It'll be easier if you give in."

Neji growled, gritting his teeth before his nose was pinched and after a few moments of resisting he was forced to open his mouth to breath and the penis entered his mouth. It tasted foul against his tongue and he began to bite down when the kunai was forced against his neck.

"Do it." The one holding him said. "I dare you."

Neji glared at him before his head was grabbed by the man who was currently in his mouth. He gripped his head, before beginning to thrust into his mouth deeper.

Neji choked, trying to pull his hands away or move his head but he was held tight, the other men around him pulling out their penis's and stroking them as his throat was roughly raped. He choked, not giving much time to breathe as the male forced his way down his throat.

"We gotta do this kid." The guy said thrusting into his mouth. "We gotta fuck deep in your mouth so you turned into are proper cum-dump."

He stopped his thrusting for a moment, pushing his way further down Neji's throat as Neji gagged and strained to breathe. Tears collected in his eyes and he was beginning to struggle to breathe the guy pulled back and Neji gasp for air, coughing as his head was released for a moment before his hair was grabbed again and another one was in his face, in his mouth and thrusting forcefully down his throat.

His clothes were ripped off of him and he was forced onto his knees and hands were touching him. Spreading his cheeks and brushing against his entrance and balls and penis. He was slowly getting erect and a familiar feeling of something pushing through his inner walls filled him.

He tried to look behind him but could feel whose fingers were inside of him before they began to thrust in and out of him.

"Tight little thing aren't you. Barely a virgin."

Neji had felt this before, Orochimaru had done this to him before but he was not nearly enough high enough to enjoy or like what was happening to him. His erection was reacting to being touched but the burning feeling of fingers inside of him did nothing to help him fight.

They were spitting on their hands, sticking fingers in his mouth alongside whatever penis could get in there first before fingers found their way inside of him, stretching him, thrusting into him, wiggling around and making him more and more uncomfortable.

Without warning the man in his mouth thrust deep and a rush of his seeds filled Neji's mouth. He choked for only a moment before the man pulled back, stroke himself as he sprayed his seeds over Neji's face.

Neji coughed up as much as he could, hanging his head as his insides were continued to play with and some occupied themselves with playing with the rest of his body. He tried to grit his teeth to it, trying not to give up and keep the moans trying to get out of him at bay but one of their fingers brushed against his finger and he bit his lip till it bled.

"Look at him, he wants it so bad he's crying." One joked, slapping his erection against Neji's face.

Neji glared at him, daring him to say something else with an erection pressed against his entrance. He looked back, just as the erection began to enter him, only getting the tip in and a second for Neji to adjust before he was thrusting all the way into Neji with one powerful thrust.

Neji cried out, his arms being grabbed and tied behind him as the male quickly began to thrust.

"Tight…nice and tight." The guy commented behind him as he thrust.

He pressed against Neji's prostate and Neji couldn't help his voice cracking. It hurt and it felt good at the same time. Tears fell from his eyes as the man continued his brutal pace, others using his hair to wrap around their erections.

Neji clenched his good hand shut as the man thrust all the way in and he gritted his teeth before the man pulled out, thrusting quickly a few more times before thrusting deep again and this time he was cumming inside.

It burned Neji's insides, and Neji's legs shook before the man slowly dragged himself out Neji. When the man was fully out he only took a few deep breath before another was in his place.

"You thought you weren't going to rest?" The man now behind him said, thrusting in his place.  "Everyone has to have a turn before you can rest….and trust me…everyone wants to fuck this ass of yours."

He was passed around and after the man was cumming into him again Neji found himself on top, one man thrusting into him while another occupied himself with is mouth while others sucked and pulled his nipples. Biting him and cutting him with the kunai and licking up his blood.

He had come twice after five of them had his way with him and they laughed at him, claiming that he liked it and betting on what would make him cum and whoever was able to do so was given a pat on the back and a second turn.

Semen was spilling out of him from his entrance and his mouth  and after hours of this, he was beginning to feel sick to his stomach.

The last one was having his way with him, hovering over him as Neji laid on his stomach with his head turned to the side.

"F-fuck…" The guy groaned as he filled Neji with his seeds before pulling out.

A pool of semen spilled out of him as they all moved back to their cells before they shut behind them slowly.

Neji stared blankly at the side before a shadow came over him and Kabuto looked at him.

"I'm sure I don't have to feed you." Kabuto said, edging his foot against Neji's stomach that was slightly distended. "You must be full of delicious milk." Kabuto said before laughing pulling his foot back and kicking.

Neji's eyes widen for a moment as he suddenly came all up and he threw up, everything come out of his mouth. He didn't like throwing up but at this moment he was thankful that Kabuto had done that. He didn't want that in his stomach. He didn't want any of that in him.

"I'm in charge now." Kabuto said as Neji's foot was grabbed and he was dragged into a cell tossed in before it closed. "No one can come save you now. Orochimaru won't come for you, until you do what he wants."

Kabuto turned to leave and Neji coughed, sitting up before stopping, pain shooting down his spine. "I-I will never…kill for him."

"We'll see. We'll see how needy you are for relief."

* * *

 

The relief he needed was from the drug. Without it he was beginning to suffer, struggling as his body rebelled against him. Once in a while, Kabuto would come with a small dose just to take the edge off but it was quickly coming to being not enough.

Several occasions, Kabuto came and unlocked his cell, handing Neji a weapon and giving him an option to kill for drugs and Neji said no again.

"You know what makes something insane?" Kabuto asked locking the stock that he had slipped Neji in. "Doing the same thing and expecting different results."

"You're the one asking the same question." Neji said with a tired voice. He wasn't getting much sleep and the routine was taking a toll on his body.  But he couldn't give in…he wouldn't give in.

"You are starting to enjoy it aren't you." Kabuto asked, brushing his fingers against Neji's lips before shoving his fingers inside deep into his mouth and pleased that Neji didn't gag. "I'll admit, I didn't think it would take you so long to master these skills, but they can be proven worthy if you ever find yourself…in need to please. I'm sure the Hyuuga Main Branch will love to see these skills."

He pulled his fingers out and flicked some of the spit away before walking towards the exit and hitting the switch to open the cages.

Neji wondered how long he had been here. He wanted to ask…but he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer very much.

"How is our favorite cum dumpster." One of the men asked slapping Neji's ass before hands were on him again. They weren't familiar…many of these guys were taken away for experiments and some never returned. Those who did were disfigured for changing in some way that they weren't themselves again.

They were all prisoners and Neji wasn't excluded from the torture the others experienced. Kabuto did not seem to care for him in a sexual matter and instead enjoyed to see him suffer. Testing Neji's limit on pain and pushing the limits of his body.

He wasn't sure how much more of it he could exactly take.

He would give anything…to see his father again.

Though when he was sure now that he was mostly clear-headed that that had been nothing but the drugs making him see things but the chance to just see his father again…it had been enough to make him feel better.

He wanted…to feel better.

* * *

 

"Haven't I been kind to you Neji-kun?" Orochimaru asked.

Neji shivered, huddled up in his own cot in the cell. He was slowly withdrawing from the drug and Orochimaru's presence was not a welcome sight. He wanted to be alone, especially after what had just happened.

He could still feel their hands on him, feel their semen on his body, sticking to his skin and making it sticky. His hair matting together, one of them down his throat, one of them inside of him. He dry heaved, trying to empty his already empty stomach.

"You don't have to go through this." Orochimaru said. "Give in to me…and everything will be better."

Neji kept still wanting to be left alone until his hair was grabbed and he was lifted up before being tossed over a table. He stumbled a little, struggling to keep himself up but Orochimaru shoved his head down onto the table.

His heart was already pounding in his chest because of fear and Orochimaru brushed his hand against Neji's back before leaning forward. "Is this what you want?"

Orochimaru thrust into him and it was all pain. Gone was the comfort from before. He cried out in pain, gasping at the rough treatment of his already abused entrance and how Orochimaru did not care…

Tears formed at Neji's eyes, as he gripped the table hard as Orochimaru thrust into him. Why did he expect Orochimaru to care at all. Why hadn't they come to save him yet…why was this happening…

He cried out in pain, he hung his head, letting his hair shadow his face, trying to hold back as soon as he could. Orochimaru grabbed his hair, pulling it back and causing Neji to cry out more.

"Let them hear you Neji. Show them, your new position in this world!"

Neji screamed, crying out to whoever could hear him.

Who…could hear him…

* * *

 

Neji had been missing for more than seven months…and it felt weird to Shikamaru that the world continued to go. Tsunade gave him missions and Shikamaru went and made sure they were all successful. He trained to get better, he would never fail another mission…he would not lose another comrade.

He waited for the call.

Things came up, and life moved on.

Shikamaru stared down at Gaara with a sigh. He would call this a mission accomplish. No casualties on their side…everyone was safe.

Shikamaru looked one over before spotting Hinata. Her Byakugan was activated and she was staring off. "What is it?" Shikamaru asked. "Do you see something?"

Hinata blinked slowly, her mouth in a straight line. "I'm…not sure."

"We didn't miss anything did we?" Kakashi asked as he landed with Jiraiya. "Not to sound eager for a fight but if there are more enemies…"

Hinata moved closer before going towards the edge. "What do you see?" Kakashi asked going besides her.

"Someone is staring…watching us…"

"Who?"

Hinata waited for a moment before she gasped. "K-Kabuto!"

Shikamaru blinked before going off.

"Shikamaru!" Kakashi called after him.

Shikamaru didn't stop but he wasn't alone.

"Keep straight." Hinata said. "Kabuto…when inside."

Shikamaru took a lookback, spotting all of his teammates following with him as well as Kakashi and Jiraiya. He wouldn't waste this chance. He was going to find Kabuto and make him show him to Neji, even if he had to kill Kabuto himself.

* * *

 

Kabuto couldn't decide if he was annoyed or upset. This mistake would cost them. He walked quickly back inside to the clearing where Orochimaru was already there with Sasuke. "What is all the commotion?"

"Something. We've been spotted."

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto before a small smile came to his face. "I suppose it isn't many to be."

Kabuto blinked. "We're giving up."

"As much as I would like Neji to be on our side…if he will not work for me, he will not work for them either." Orochimaru looked at Neji's cell. "His pride is strong…but his body will not last much longer. Let the others have their way with him, we have no need for him now."

"Let's go." Sasuke said.

Orochimaru smiled at him, happy the boy was eager to continue his training, though he would miss not being able to continue his progress with Neji…the male was strong…but his undoing would start now.

Orochimaru turned to leave, Sasuke beside him. Kabuto followed, opening the cells. They didn't need these experiments anymore anyway. He looked over at Neji who remained unmoved in his cell, others already going towards him.

Kabuto half wanted to stay…he wanted to see their face when they saw him. Broken…destroyed.

He left, closing the secret door behind him. 

* * *

 

Shikamaru landed in front of the cave first, peering inside the dark opening as the others caught up. "What can you see?" Shikamaru asked Hinata who stood by his side.

"It weaks." Kiba said, Akamaru whining.

"There are a lot of corridors." Hinata said. "A lot of…paths…but I don-"

She gasped.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked. "Hinata, what is it?"

"N-Neji…" Hinata said in tears.

Shikamaru tired to tell himself to wait. To form a plan but he was already running inside. "Shikamaru!" Kakashi cried after. He shook his head, wondering when Shikamaru got so impulsive.

"Are you coming?" Jiraiya asked.

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya before noticing that he was now the only one standing outside. It seemed as if the other rookie were just as impulsive as Shikamaru and Naruto. He followed them in.

It was completely chaos as they quickly found out they were not the only ones in here. Orochimaru's hide out was now a complete place of mayhem. "Which way Hinata?" Shikamaru asked taking out another prison that had tried to attack him.

"Left and a few meters down." Hinata said dodging a hit.

"Lee, can you clear the way?"

He didn't need to be told twice and Lee ran over, rushing through the crowd of prisons that seemed to be running from te location Hinata was pointing too. Shikamaru let him clear the way, heading towards there. He used his shadow, getting people out of the way just to give him a clear view before he rushed forward, leaving behind the others again.

He came to a clearing, slowing down at what he saw in the middle of the room. A body was there on its back, it's head and arms in stock and his body bent in a way that their feet were by their head. Dark hair spilled out around them and the pale skin glistened with sweat and other fluid, giving Shikamaru view of the bruises on their skin.

"N-Neji…" Shikamaru said breathless. He slowly went over, spotting that Neji's eyes were half opened but he didn't look Shikamaru's way.

"Neji…Neji!" Shikamaru reached out, unfolding Neji's body. He was naked…and sticky…and to Shikamaru's relief breathing.

"Shikamaru! Shika-"

Shikamaru looked back to see Sakura running in with Naruto, while the others piled in as well freezing at the sight.

"Sh…"

Shikamaru looked down at Neji, spotting that he was beginning to get focused, his eyes moving towards him before his body twitched and his eyes rolled back, his body beginning to twitch violently. "S-Sakura, Sakura get over here!"

She hurried over, Kakashi and Jiraiya come over as well but Shikamaru froze, Neji continued to have a seizure in his lap and Shikamaru took in his appearance. There were track marks on his neck and arms and bruises of hand print all over his skin, he had been cut in several places, scars carved into his skin some old…some new.

Why couldn't he come save Neji sooner?

Why…was he still failing Neji?  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zanakkusu is the Japanese word for Xanax but the drug Neji is using is more like a mix between Xanax and Heroin. It's completely made up and you'll find out more about the effects next chapter or so.

For a moment, he was sure Neji was dying in front of him. After finally finding the male, to lose him just as quickly made Shikamaru’s heart pound in his chest. Sakura and Ino did the best they could as Neji moved through his seizure, healing the wounds they found on him. There were several bruises that were ranging from yellow to purple colors. There were human bite marks all over his neck and torso and burns on his skin.

“Is he stable?” Kakashi asked.

“Yes.” Sakura said. “He’s stable at the moment but we have to-“

“No time.” Kakashi said standing up. “Lee.”

“Yes sir.”

“Take Neji home.”

“Home? But Suna is cl-“

“I understand that.” Kakashi said. “But Neji needs Tsunade’s help, and you’re the fastest.”

“Right away.” Lee said.

Ino and Sakura wrapped Neji in a blanket and Lee stood up with Neji in his arms before he was running out. Shikamaru prepared to follow but Kakashi stopped him. “I need you here.”

“But-“

“I know.” Kakashi said nodding his head to Shikamaru. “But you can’t do anything to help him. Lee will get Neji back home, but we still have business here.”

“I don’t get it.” Sakura said. “Sasuke isn’t here…but why did they leave Neji?”

“I don’t know.”

“And where did Sasuke go?”

“I don’t know…”

“And why are these prisoners attacking us?”

“Sakura.” Kakashi said loudly enough to stop her. “Everyone…Neji will be okay. And Sasuke cannot be far. We will split up from here, Shikamaru…would you take the lead?”

Shikamaru looked at Kakashi for a moment before frowning. Kakashi was only take the lead because he wanted him to focus on this and not on Neji. He closed his eyes to think, if he planned this out well he could get this taken out of here and return to Konoha.

“Do we have an idea on which way they went?”

“There is a passage right here.” Hinata said pressing against the wall. “But I-I can’t open it.”

“We’ll just break it down!” Naruto said already calling for the Resengan. Naruto broke his way through the door running forward into a dark corridor and Shikamaru nodded his head.

“Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Jiraiya, and Shino go after Sasuke.” Shikamaru said. “We can handle the rest here.”  

“Let’s go!” Naruto said already running into the cave.

“Naruto wait!” Sakura yelled after him before running after. The others followed, Jiraiya nodding his head to Kakashi as he left.

Shikamaru looked at Kakashi who nodded back before facing the others. “Orochimaru has experimented on these people but not all of them. Some of them are still victims. Make sure you know the difference first before you engage. Go.”

They dispereced and Kakashi allowed himself. He didn’t know Neji enough, he hadn’t seen him fight but from what he had heard from Gai he was a strong fighter. He could only recall a small handful of missions with Neji and knew he was a strong fighter…but seeing Neji now…he could imagine what had had happened to Neji and it only made him sick to think.

This would be the test of the life time.

* * *

 

Neji opened his eyes slowly. Feeling confused and disoriented for a moment as he looked at the places around him. He was lying in a bed and he could hear a heart monitor going off in tune with his heart beat. The lights above him were bright and blinding and the walls were a white color.

If he was a lesser man, he would believe that he was in heaven but he knew better to believe such things. While he was no longer with Orochimaru in his lair…someone had found him…and not just anyone.

The memories of just before he blacked out where coming to him. Coming face to face with Shikamaru for a moment before everything went dark. Shikamaru had found him which meant Konoha had found him…which could only mean…what had happened was out, if not already known to everyone in the village. His teammates, his family, everyone knew of his failure by now.

“Neji.”

He jumped, surprised that he hadn’t notice that Tsunade enter the room. “Hokaga…Sama…”

Tsunade looked at him before closing her eyes. “It’s good to have you back.”

“Yes, Hokaga-sama.” Neji said nodding his head. “It…is good to be back.”

She nodded before clearing her throat. “While it is good to have you back, we need to speak about what happened to you while you were held captive by Orochimaru.”

A chill ran over Neji and he looked away. Of course she needed to know and he swallowed, looking down at his hands. He took a deep breath before looking at Tsunade. “He wanted me to help him…after he realized that he couldn’t have my eyes.”

A flash of being tossed over the table and his breath hitched. He swallowed it down, closing his eyes for a moment.

“Neji…” Tsunade stepped forward but she didn’t reach out to touch him. “I spoke to Lee, he told me the position you were in.”

Neji looked up at her. “Lee? Lee was…there?”

She frowned taking a deep breath before nodding. “Your teammates were already out on a mission when they came across you. Lee brought you back and is waiting with Tenten, the others will be back soon.”

If Tenten and Lee were here…the teammates she was…referring to… “Who…actually found me…? If I may ask?”

Tsunade looked at him. “That won’t help-“

“And it won’t hurt me.”

“It could.” Tsunade argued.

“Who…saw?” Neji asked louder.

She glared at him, but he just looked back. Crossing her arms she rolled her eyes before putting her hand on her hips. “Lee told me Shikamaru found you. Before you went into a withdrawal seizure for the drug you did-“

Neji tightened his hand in his sheets. A small part of him knew that she was just angry, and hadn’t been thinking…but the idea that he did drugs on his own made him angry. He hadn’t…done it on purpose and still remembered being forced to take it the first time. Forced…he was forced to take drugs…And every day after it…he was forced. It wasn’t his choice…it wasn’t …

“-Sakura and Ino helped you through it.” Tsunade continued. “Lee hadn’t stayed long after you had calmed down and left as Kakashi and Shikamaru were giving orders to the rest of them, which are Jiraiya, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Hinata-“

Every name was a stab in his heart and the last one felt like he had his heart cut out of his chest. He could remember Shikamaru for a brief moment before everything else didn’t seem to match. He was looking at Shikamaru before finding himself here.

The moment before that was clear as day though. Kabuto left, the cell doors were open and he didn’t get a few minutes before he was dragged out. Forced into the stock and while some went wild attack each other around him or trying to get out the dungeon they were left in, some had their way with him. Forcing him like they had done before, but there were more than usual. Everyone out at once…taking him……biting him………..touching him……………..using him……………….entering him.

Tsunade waited for Neji to respond but instead of responding he continued to stare at her. She walked forward, pulling out a small flashlight and directing it into Neji’s eyes. They reacted but he didn’t move. “Neji.” She said but he didn’t respond.

“Neji!”

“Tsunade-sama.”

The Hokaga turned around, looking at Shizune. “Shizune, where his Hyuuga Hiashi?”

“He is in the lobby…waiting with Neji-kun team.”

“Are Kakashi and the others back yet?”

“Not yet. I will let you know when they are.”

“Good. Please send Hiashi in.”

“Yes, Tsunade-sama.” Shizune turned and quickly left and Tsunade looked back at Neji. She was still staring, not at her, but something behind her…lost in his head.

* * *

 

 “Lee.”

Lee turned around, looking as Shikamaru and the others came in. They were gasping for breath and Hinata almost collapsed.

“N-Neji-kun…h-how is he?” Hinata asked.

“We haven’t gotten any word yet.” Tenten said with a frown. “But…your father just went in there.”

“Did you find Orochimaru?” Lee asked.

Naruto growled. “We did…but Neji has to know something right?”

Before anyone could say anything, Naruto ran off.

“Naruto!” Sakura snapped.

Shikamaru watched him go before looking at Lee. “Is Neij’s room down there?”

“Yeah.” Lee said.

It was all Shikamaru wanted to hear before he also headed that way. “Shikamaru!” Ino snapped but he ignored her, following Naruto.

Of all things…Shikamaru never imagined he would follow Naruto’s lead.

But he had to find out how Neji was doing. He had to know if everything was going to be okay. He spotted Naruto by a cracked open door and Shikamaru approached as well, standing behind him and listening.

“Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder?” Hiashi asked.

“He’s already showing signs of it.” Tsunade said inside.

Movement caught Shikamaru’s eye and he looked up to see he was joined by the other. Hinata pressed against the other side of the door with her team behind her. All of them crowded in the hallway, listening in. This wasn’t a good idea.

“Can you tell me what has happened to him?” Hiashi asked.

There was a long moment of silence before Tsunade sighed. “I’m not going to hold back. While he was out, I gave him an examination…including a rape kit.”

Hinata hung her head, putting her hand over her mouth to keep herself from crying out and Kiba put his hand on her shoulder. Shikamaru lowered his head but continued to listen, leaning his back against the wall.

“…Why would you do that?”

“Because it was evident that he was raped.” Tsunade snapped. “Burned, electrocuted, cut, bit, hit. The most alarming thing might be the track mark on his arms.”

“Track marks….”

“A strong opioid was found in his system; it’s called Zanakkusu.” Tsunade said, crossing her arms. “The strongest opioid on the market. Commonly used…by ex ANBU members. Very addicting, and once someone has had it in their system…it can be very hard to beat the addiction.”

There was another period of long silence before Hiashi spoke again. “If Orochimaru wanted him…why would he give him such an addicting drug?”

“To use it against him...to brib him with the drug…to spite us. Neji is one of our best fighters…if he allows this drug to dominate him…he may never be a ninja again.”

Shikamaru wasn’t sure he could take hearing more of this but before he could walk away another voice came to him.

“Hiashi-sama.”

Neji was awake…and Shikamaru lean his head closer.

“I-I didn’t…see you come in.”

That was all it took before Hinata couldn’t take it. She stood up and pushed her way into the room. “N-Neji-niisan!”

Neji flinched, as the door banged against the wall as Hinata came running in, towards him.

His heart was going crazy in his heart from the excitement and it was clear from the heart monitor. Someone rushing at him, he was suddenly getting little air into his lungs and was beginning to gasp. Though he was sure she was running it seemed like she was running at the slowest pace. He closed his eyes, shaking in his bed waiting for her to touch him…but it never came.

He opened his eyes slowly to see that shadows were holding Hinata in place. He trailed the shadow to Shikamaru who seemed to know that he didn’t want to be touched. Who knew why he didn’t…

“What the hell are you all doing!?” Tsunade asked with a snap.

“W-We wanted to know how N-Neji-“

“Get out!”  Tsunade snapped, not aware of Neji jumping at her tone.

Hinata teared up and Shikamaru loosened his hold on her shadow and allowed her to leave in tears. For a moment, Shikamaru looked at Neji before leaving with the others. Neji didn’t meet his eyes.

* * *

 

Tsunade wanted to keep Neji overnight for observation and he could not bring himself to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he couldn’t get himself asleep. Instead found himself tossing and turning throughout the night, afraid to go to sleep. Every time he tried to go to sleep, he either found himself going back to that cave, or he worried who would come to him at night.

He stayed up all night, and cost through the morning and visits from his doctors, team, and parents not much aware of what was going on around him. The days were blending together as his stayed at the hospital to his minor wounds would heal.

He was staring out the window when there was a knock on the door. He didn’t say anything, waiting for the person to leave before the door opened anyway.

Without meaning too he felt his body get on edge and only relaxed momentarily at the sight of Naruto’s blond hair.

“Hey Neji!” Naruto said coming in.

Naruto was not someone Neji wanted to see, and it didn’t help that he was not alone. Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji followed Naruto into the room, their presence irritating him.

He could see it on them. Choji wasn’t even looking at him, Akamaru was whining from his spot in Kiba’s coat, and Kiba and Naruto were giving him a sad look. Shikamaru…blissfully looked board and Neji couldn’t say why but the normal sight of Shikamaru calmed him.

“Naruto. Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru. Why are you here?”

“We came to visit.” Naruto said moving closer and taking it upon himself to jump onto Neji’s bed, sitting down at his feet and effectively making Neji jump.  He scolded to himself, not liking the show of weakness in front of them.

“How are you?” Naruto asked, looking uneasy now that he was sitting on Neji’s bed. He looked caught between wanting to move and wanting to stay.

“Fine.”

“It’s good to have you back man.” Kiba said, pushing down his hood to run his hand over his head.

Neji didn’t say anything, looking away from them and out the window. His Byakugan activated, keeing the three in his line of sight, spotting how Shikamaru moved, not closer but towards the left…getting out of his blind spot.

Did Shikamaru know about it? Was it that noticeable that everyone could tell? Had he always been this weak and it was only a matter of time before this happened?

He tightened his hands into the sheets, anger boiling inside of him. How had he not noticed he was this weak before?

“Neji?”

“What?”

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine.”  Neji said crossing his arms. His hand settled in the crock of his arm and he remembered the feeling of a needle in his arm. The feeling of the drug fully pumping into his veins and giving the relief he wanted, instead of the feeling he got before, near the end. Not enough…it wasn’t enough. It hadn’t been enough back then and he could still feel the way it had been that first time. Completely bliss and no worry.

“Was Sasuke-“

“I’m surprised Lee and Gai aren’t here.” Shikamaru said over Naruto, cutting him off.

Neji loosened his grip on his arm, he didn’t even realize that he was holding on to tightly, but he could still feel the boiling of anger increasing at the sound of that…traitors name.

“Yeah, where is Lee?” Choji asked.

Neji looked down at his hand, vaguely remembering the visit with his team. He couldn’t even look at Lee and Gai and Tenten wanted nothing more than to acknowledge his presence by touching him and it took everything in him not to show weakness. Not to flinch at her touch, not yell at her to stop, and instead keep it in, bottled up and build it till he could get it out of here and train his frustration out of him.

“I don’t know.” Neji said honestly. He didn’t know and he didn’t really care to know. Just staring at those features…reminded him…..of those days waking up……..finding Gai…..or his uncle……..or his friends………..

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. Neji was zoning out right in front of them and Naruto and Kiba continued to talk to him as if he wasn’t zoning out already.

“Guys.” Shikamaru said calling attention to Naruto, Kiba, and Choji who looked at him.

“What?” Naruto asked before looking at Neji. “Hey, Neji are you listening?” He reached out to touch him but Shikamaru held up his hand.

“Don’t touch him.” Shikamaru said.

Naruto stood up look at Neji. “What just happened?”

“He’s zoning out.”

“But why?” Choji asked. “Just a moment ago, he was okay.”

“Okay?” Kiba asked. “Dude, you don’t smell it but he reeks of fear. He’s fucking terrified and he look like a startled animal about to bolt. What the hell happened to him?”

Shikamaru frowned, hanging his head as he looked at his feet. Why had this happened to Neji? Of all people…why did this have to happen to him.

“How do we get him out of him?” Choji asked, looking at Neji. He was staring out the window, blinking slowly.

“I have an idea.” Naruto said. “I saw it on a movie.”

Before anyone could stop him, Naruto slapped Neji, quickly across the face. Neji head turned quickly to the side before he turned and glared at Naruto.

For once, Shikamaru was sure he was looking at the Neji he knew.

“Why did you slap me?”

“What do you mean? You were zoning out!” Naruto snapped.

Neji’s eyes softened and he frowned, looking at them one at of a time before looking at Shikamaru. “Sorry.” He said. “I’m…not sleeping well….”

“We’ll leave you alone.” Shikamaru said.

Neji nodded, looking away again. “Thank you…for visiting.”

Naruto clapped his hand on Neji’s shoulder and Shikamaru watched him flinch, his hand gripping onto the sheets hard before Naruto moved and walked away. Choji and Kiba left with a wave but Shikamaru lingered, looking at Neji before leaving, after the others.

* * *

 

“Why is Asuma so late?” Ino growled to herself. “You can at least wait Choji!”

“But I’m hungry.” Choji said

Shikamaru settled back in his seat. They were supposed to meet with their team for lunch and Asuma was uncharacteristically late for their lunch. But after visiting Neji, he had lost his appetite. Neji did not look well at all…and Shikamaru still couldn’t help but feel that it was his fault that this has happened to him.

“Hey guys.” Tenten said coming over to their table.

“Tenten, you seem to be in a good mood.” Choji said.

Tenten nodded. “Well…Neji’s getting released from the hospital today.”

Shikamaru blinked. “Already?”

Tenten gave him a small smile before nodding. “He doesn’t need to be in the hospital any more. All of his wounds are mostly healed.”

Shikamaru could read between the lines. Neji’s physical wounds were healed but his other wounds…weren’t. Neji no longer needed to be in the hospital but he still needed help.

“We are throwing him a little get together.” Tenten said. “Lee, Gai, and I. And I think Hinata got her team to come along too so we decided to invite the others too. So do you guys want to come.”

“Will there be food?” Choji asked.

Tenten nodded. “Yeah.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Shikamaru asked.

They all looked at him and he frowned, sighing a little. “He has PTSD. Do you think he wants to be around us?”

“Why wouldn’t he?” Ino asked. “I’ve never seen him do anything PTSD related.”

“He just got out of the hospital.”

Choji bit into his meat. “He…might have a point. We went to see Neji while he was in the hospital and he looked a little off.”

“Neji’s fine.” Tenten said.

“Tenten I don’t-“

“He’s fine!” Tenten said louder.

Shikamaru looked at her, spotting the worry in her eyes and her forced smile as she held her hands in front of her in a manner that reminded him of Hinata. It was the first time he noticed how tired she look. She looked ready to crumble where she stood. “Neji has to be fine.” She said, tears collecting in her eyes. She hung her head, trying to hide her face from them before turning and leaving quickly.

“Tenten, wait!” Ino said calling after her, getting up and going after the girl.

Shikamaru watched Ino chase after Tenten, wanting to throw up.  Even Choji looked sit and stopped eating, which was never a good sign.

“I couldn’t imagine that happening to a teammate.”  Choji said. “Let alone the strongest…”

“It could happen to anyone.” Shikamaru said. But why did it have to happen to him.

“What do you think is taking Asuma-sensei so long?” Choji asked, seeming to want to change the subject but didn’t move to eat his food again.

Shikamaru sighed, sitting back in his seat. “I don’t know.”

He had a bad feeling in his stomach, something terrible was brewing.

* * *

 

“A-Are you r-ready?”

Neji looked at Hinata before taking a deep breath. “Yes, Hinata-sama.”

She gave him a small smile before looking down at her hands. Hinata had been visiting him every day and had offered to bring Neji clothes so they could leave together. He could only imagine how any times she had worried about him. He began to head to the door after her but she stopped. He almost ran into her and he froze, taking a few steps back as she turned around.

“Is there a problem, Hinata-sama.”

“I just…” She played with her fingers and he frowned to himself, looking at them. He almost forgot that she had done this and seeing it now relaxed him. He was home…not hallucinating her in a drug induced hallucination. She was in front of him, stuttering and fidgeting. It seemed so long ago when he found her doing that to be annoying but now all he could was find it relaxing.

“Is something wrong, Hinata-sama?” He asked again.

“Um…I-I…uh…I w-wanted t-to…t-tell you…um…”

He signed inwardly to himself. While relaxing it was…he did wish he could get to the point.

“Y-Your team…a-are throwing a-a party…t-today.”

His frowned deepened and he looked down. “A party?”

She nodded. “A…w-welcome back p-party.” She looked ready for tears and she took a step towards him which he responded by taking a step back. The look of hurt was not loss on him but he looked away to make it easier for himself.

“Hinata-sama…”

“I tried to talk them out of it…b-but they insisted…they were so worried. I-I was worried…S-Shikamaru was worried.”

If they were so worried why did it take them so long to find him. He swallowed the response and instead said something else. “Shikamaru?”

“He trained so hard…we all trained hard…to find you.” She hung her head, her shoulders shaking. “I-I just…”

She rushed forward, running into his chest and grabbing his shirt. He stumbled back some, becoming ridge at her touch but didn’t move to push her away as she cried. “I wish…I wish we found you sooner!”

Neji wished that every day, but didn’t dare say it out loud. He closed his eyes, before taking a deep breath and put his hands on her shoulder. “Shall…we go…to this party.”

She looked up at him, her eyes swimming with tears and she smiled, nodding her head before letting him go and heading to the door. He hesitated for a moment before following her out into the hall. He hadn’t stepped out of his hospital room since he arrived back home and the moment he stepped into the hall he felt like all eyes were on him.

A suffocating feeling began to settle on his chest and throat and he swallowed hard, trying to keep his head up as he left the hallway. It seemed as if everyone was looking at him, all of their eyes on him. He fought the sick feeling building in his stomach.

It only got worse as they made it outside and began to head towards the crowded market place of Konoha. So many people…had Konoha always been this crowded.

He meet someone’s eyes who quickly turned away, whispering to the person they were with. They were talking about him…he didn’t need to hear to know…but about what? Did…people know…about what happened to him.

“Neji-niisan.”

He looked up, having notice that he had stopped walking all together and he swallowed, clearing his throat. “Hinata…where are we going?”

“T-To Ino’s flower shop. Y-Yamanaka-san has allowed us a s-space to gather.”

Yamanaka flower shop…it was around here…no avoiding the crowded market place…no avoiding all these people. “N-Neji-niisan.” Hinata said, giving him a worried look.

He swallowed again, looking at her before nodding, following her to the Yamanaka flower shop. He tried to keep himself together, keep his eyes forward and not looking at anyone. Thankfully the flower shop was not as far as Neji had worried it was and he found himself there with Hinata, a sign that read Welcome Home Neji over the door.

No wonder people knew…he wanted to tear it down.

He headed inside with Hinata towards the back, past several flowers and spotted a room that could very well be a small dining hall and from the sounds, it seemed that everyone had already arrived.

Hinata looked at him one last time before entering beside him.

“Surprise!” Naruto yelled before Sakura hit him in the stomach.

“It’s not a surprise party idiot!” Sakura snapped.

Neji looked over at everyone here. His teammates…and those who went through the Chuunin Exam with him, as well as their sensei’s. The older generation of Ino-Shika-Cho were here as well and even his uncle had come to this.

Neji looked down for a moment, not sure what to say, but they were quiet…seemingly expecting something from him.

“Thank you…for coming.” It was all he could bring himself to say.

There was a moment of silence before Kakashi stepped up. “I suppose now we can eat? The group is all together again.”

Neji settled back, allowing them to have fun. He was tired…and really wanted nothing more than to sleep. While he would give anything to go to bed now…leaving the party seemed like a weak thing to do. They all already thought so, Neji was sure of it. He didn’t need to add to it. He needed to show them that he was okay…because he was okay. He had to be okay…

* * *

 

Neji hadn’t moved from his spot by the wall. Some had come to talk to him but he hadn’t said much. Gai and Lee had kept a distance from him, and he could see Naruto and Sakura talking to each other but he wasn’t sure what it was about.

Many were keeping his distance from him, only glancing to see if he was still there, Shikamaru was one. The Nara was looking at him constantly and it was beginning to get on his nerve.

“Neji.”

He lifted his head to look at Sakura. She was giving him a warm smile but he didn’t return, trying not to fidget to much under her gaze.

“Yes.” Neji said looking at her.

“Can I ask you a question?”

“I’m fine.”

She blinked before shaking his head. “No…I mean…I’m glad that you are…okay.” She said giving him an awkward smile before clearing her throat. He fully focused on her, spotting Naruto wasn’t that far away, in hearing distance. “I just…wanted to ask you about Sasuke.”

Neji gritted his teeth a little and crossed his arms, digging his finger into his arm. “What about him?”

“I was worried about what Orochimaru was doing with him.” Sakura said. “And wanted to know if you ran into him…while you were there.”

Neji stared at her, feeling something building up inside of him and all he could do was chuckle. “That’s what you’re worried about?” Neji asked.

She began to answer but he couldn’t hold in the anger that was beginning to boil over inside of him. “That’s what you’re worried about!” Neji snapped at her. “About Sasuke!”

He had yelled that and everyone was beginning to say anything. “N-Neji-“

“You want to know what Orochimaru is doing with him? He’s training him!” Neji snapped uncrossing his arms. “How happy you will be to hear that what your precious Sasuke went un harm for weeks.”

“Neji I-“

“And don’t worry.” Neji said as he began to advance her, she backed away from him. “He’s starling reputation of being a decadent traitor of Konoha is fine because he did _nothing_ to hurt or _help!_ So yes Sakura you no longer have to worry about Sasuke! No one has to worry about Sasuke! Because he continues to be the same person you seem to fucking love!”

He was shaking, and everyone was looking at him. And he noticed that he couldn’t control his breathing any longer. “He did nothing.”

He was getting this weird feeling, thinking about Sasuke training not far off. The more he remembered the more he was getting a chilly feeling. Remembering the cold feeling of the cave, the dirt against his feet, the dripping sound of the pipe.

“Neji.”

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and he turned his head to look, coming face to face with Kabuto, giving him a smirk. His eyes boring into Neji that he took a step back. He was suddenly back at the cave and awaiting him behind Kabuto was the open space with a body he couldn’t see.

Kabuto reached out to him but Neji pulled away. He couldn’t breathe…and when Kabuto reached out to him he grabbed his wrist, pulling him forward and attacking.

“Juken!”

It was a direct hit.

“Neji!”

That voice. He turned around, coming face to face with Shikamaru. What was he doing…here?

He turned around again and the word around him was different and he found himself back to at the party with Lee picking himself up from the table he was crashed into. The one that Neji had hit him into. Tenten was helping him up and Neji frowned.

“S-Sorry…” Neji said taking a step back. He was completely losing his mind. He needed relief. He turned away, walking past Shikamaru as calmly as he could.

He was falling apart...and everyone could tell.


	6. Chapter 6

1:06 AM

Hiashi woke up to his daughter scream. It jolted him out of his sleep and he was already on his feet with his Byakugan activated before he ran down the hall towards Hanabi’s. He wasn’t the only one, several Branch Member guards were already there as Hiashi turned the corner to his daughters hallway he spotted her and Neji both looking surprised and a little scared.

“Sorry.” Hanabi said with a frown. “Neji scared me.”

“Scared you?” Hiashi asked moving past the Hyuuga guards to stand with his nephew and daughter.

“It’s my fault.” Neji said putting his hand on his forehead, pushing his hair out of his face. “I was…taking a walk and she did not notice me.”

“I didn’t expect him to come around the corner.”  Hanabi said. “Sorry…sorry.” She was blushing a little but frowned as she looked at Neji. Hiashi looked at his nephew as well. Neji did not look well. Bags under his eyes and he looked ready to collapse where he stood.

“Everyone, go back to bed.” Hiashi said. “Neji, come with me.”

“Yes, Hiashi-sama.”  Neji said following Hiashi to his office. Hiashi slid the door open, allowing his nephew to go inside first before shutting it behind him.

“Are you not sleeping, Neji.” Hiashi said, not wanting to beat around the bush about it. He had enough of only guessing what was going on with Neji and now just wanted to know what was going on with him. Neji sat in front of him, looking tired and defeated.

“No…Hiashi-sama.”

“If you would like to speak of what is keeping you up…you can talk to me.”

Hiashi noticed his nephew was keeping his head down, not looking at him. He was avoiding eye contact but still seemed to be on edge with Hiashi’s presence.

Hiashi straightened up, deciding he would question why when the time came. “If you wish to walk around at night, maybe not in the compound. We are not use to someone walking around at night and after you…disappearance, we are still on edge.”

Neji looked up, surprised a little but as well a little concerned. He nodded none the less. “I did not mean to scare Hanabi…if it is any consolation, she also scared me.”

He had been so lost in his mind that he did not hear her coming and when they both moved to turn the corner his heart had jumped at his chest while she decided to vocalize her fear.

“She can be silent…when she wants to be.” Hiashi said, interlacing his fingers and resting his mouth against them. He could think of several occasions where Hanabi seemed to just appear at his side or behind him without making a sound. He tried not to appear that it scared him, but she was getting far to good at it and always seemed to get Hiashi when he was not paying any attention at all.

“I will go back to my room for the rest of the night.” Neji aid. “I won’t get up again until morning.”

Hiashi frowned, that wasn’t what he wanted but Neji seemed determined to get out of his presence. He nodded, allowing Neji to stand and leave. He was worried about Neji and he couldn’t imagine himself going back to sleep after this. Seeing Neji defeated…was nothing something he wanted to see. He sighed, reaching into his desk and looking at the bottle of sake that he kept for times that got a little too hard.

He might have to replace the bottle after this.

* * *

 

8:36 AM

A knock on the door made him jump, unused to the sound of someone knocking before enter his ce-room. His room. He took a deep breath, putting his hand over his eyes. “Yes.”

When he got back to his room he could not go to sleep and instead found himself pacing his room.

“Neji-niisan.” Hinata said from the other side of the door.

He went over to her, sliding open his door to look at his younger cousin who stared at him with concern. “Yes, Hinata-sama.”

She looked ready to cry again and it broke his heart. She shouldn’t have to worry about him…and he should have her worried about him. He shouldn’t have anyone look at him with pity. He should never had been kidnapped and put in that situation to begin with. He was stronger than that…he…had been stronger than that.

“Neji.”

He looked at her again. “I’m sorry…what did you say?”

“Tsunade has summoned you to her office. Something about…speaking to Yamanaka-san.”

Neji frowned. Yamanaka…probably Ino’s father no doubt. He straightened up, nodding his head to Hinata. “Thank you Hinata-sama.”

She nodded while Neji stepped back into his room to get ready.

* * *

 

9:15 AM

“How is he?” Inoichi asked looking at Tsunade. “You’ve seen him when he got back a few days ago.”

“He’s stubborn and a brat.” Tsunade mumbled, pouring herself some sake. She thought about pouring Inoichi some but shook the thought out before it completely formed. “A prideful brat who won’t say anything.”

“What makes me think he’ll talk to me?” Inoichi asked. “I’m pretty sure I’ve never even meet him before.” He heard of Neji, even before the male had gone missing. When Ino came back from the Chuunin Exam, he remembered her complaining loudly about the ‘Hyuuga boy’ who ignored her when she was a clear beauty. It was possible that Shikaku also mentioned Neji once but he couldn’t remember why.

“You don’t have to talk to him.” Tsunade said. “I’m telling you to get in his head. I need to know everything that happened to him.”

“Afterwards, you want me to lock the memories away?” Inoichi asked. He would happily do that without looking at the Hyuuga’s memories. He couldn’t imagine wanting to keep those memories around.

“No.” Tsunade said, an answer, Inoichi had not been expecting. “Locking away his memories now won’t help him. While he won’t remember, his body will still react. He needs to get help for the damage done before I will allow that to happen.”

“And he’s okay with that?” Inoichi asked. He wasn’t sure how much he felt about going into someone’s mind.

Tsunade gave him a look. “I didn’t ask him.”

Before Inoichi could answer, there was a knock on the door. Shizune opened the door. “Hyuuga Neji is here to see you.” She moved out of the way to allow Neji to come into the room.

The sight was hard to look at. Neji looked tired and struggling to hold himself up and still be the proud Hyuuga he was supposed to be. He was thin, his clothes ill-fitting and hanging off hi. He wasn’t wearing his normal attire Inoichi had seen him wear before, instead wearing black long sleeve and pants. He was fidgeting a little as he stood. “Tsunade-sama…Yamanaka-san.”

“Neji. Despite your unwillingness to tell me everything, I need to know what Orochimaru wanted from you.”

“I have already told you want he wanted.” Neji said through he took a deep breath to take the attitude out of his voice. “He wanted me to help hi-“

“Yeah-yeah.” Tsunade waving her hand. “But after that. You clearly said no, so why keep you for longer than that. Why not kill you?”

‘You’re too valuable to kill. Let’s test the limits of a Konoha shinobi.’

Neji blinked, clearing his throat and standing up straight. “I’m…not sure.”

Tsunade just hummed to herself before nodding. “I want you to talk to Inoichi-“

“Talk?” Neji asked. “Do you just want him to see for himself what I went through?”

Inoichi cleared his throat, trying to keep the smile off of his face while Tsunade just steamed in her seat. “Go.” She growled instead. Neji bowed before heading to the door and leaving with Inoichi. Once outside of her office Inoichi took a deep breath before looking at Neji. “It will be completely harmless Neji. I am only to search for important information about Sas-“

Inoichi spotted the twitch of annoyance that ran through Neji’s body before he cleared his throat. “Tsunade only wants to know how this happened. And how to avoid it. There are lot of things we can learn from this. To help everyone…including yourself.”

Neji’s lips flattened into a thin line. “I don’t need help.” He said.

“Are you sure about that?” Inoichi asked, looking at Neji.

Neji narrowed his eyes but didn’t say anything. Inoichi walked away and Neji followed slowly.

* * *

 

12:26 PM

Shikaku opened the door to the bar, looking around before spotting Choza waving him over, sitting by Inoichi at the bar.

“Isn’t it early to be drinking?” Shikaku asked, sliding in the seat next to Inoichi. The man chuckled, shaking his head.

“Early? I should have started sooner.”

“Oh?” Shikaku looked at Choza. It seemed as if Inoichi had started early, if he was already rather drunk as he seemed to be. His face was flushed and his words were beginning to slur.

“Why are you-“

“Why!?” Inoichi asked, louder than he should have. “Because the world is f-fucked up!”

“Inoichi-“

“No, no. Listen.” Inoichi said standing up. “W-we…fuck! We’re fucking awful people! You get that?”

“We?” Choza asked. “What do you mean?”

Inoichi swallowed the rest of his sake before slamming it down. “He’s fucking tweleve…or thirteen or fucking whatever! He can’t even d-drink! And barely had his b-balls drop before we fucking thrust him into the battle field.”

Shikaku frowned, not sure he liked where this was going. “Who are you talking about?”

“The Hyuuga…kid.” Inoichi stuttered, shaking his head. “Fucking…kid. What the hell are we doing to these kids?”

“You went into his mind?” Shikaku asked.

Inoichi nodded, raising his hand from more. “I think you’ve had enough.” Choza said.

“I haven’t had enough.” Inoichi snapped. “If you…fucking saw what I saw…you would be drinking more than this.”

“Inoichi…” Choza frowned, looking at his friend while the blond hung his head, shaking his head.

“They aren’t prepared for this world. We t-teach them to kill but what about the other…fucked up things that happened out there.”

“Inoichi-“

“He fucked raped him!” Inoichi yelled, everyone in the bar quit down. Inoichi laughed, shaking his head. “Jesus shit and that only happened months before we found him. Before that he willingly dropped to his fucking knees-“

“Inoichi-“ Shikaku tried to warn but the drunk blond continued.

“And gave Orochimaru a blow job.” Inoichi stared at Shikaku. “A fucking blow job! He gave this man a blow job because he didn’t want him to leave. Because for almost four fucking month Orochimaru was on his side! Kabuto was fucking beating him for no fucking reason.”

“It’s time to go.” Shikaku said standing up to grab Inoichi but the blond pulled away laughing.

“And it’s not just Kabuto. You know who else was there kicking the s-shit out of that kid, that child! Every. Fucking. Night!” He waited for an answer but when he didn’t get one he continued. “Lee! Or Gai! Or his own fucking uncle! Our children would laugh at him!”

Inoichi stopped, shaking his head. “And…that’s not even the worst part.”

Everyone was enthralled in what Inoichi was saying. He looked down, staring at his feet. “We let them go out in the field. To kill our enemies…and already…damage is done.”

Shikaku stood up, grabbing Inoichi and beginning to lead him to the door. Choza stood up as well, following the two before spotting a green figure in the booth near the east most wall. He frowned, spotting the familiar bowl cut hair cut and large eyebrow. He looked away, unable to imagine who else had been damaged by this.

* * *

 

2:59 PM

Shikaku sighed, closing the door as he entered his house. “I’m home.” He said, kicking his shoes off at the door and heading inside. Yoshina was in the kitchen, cooking while Shikaku came in.

“Welcome home.” She said, looking at him with a little concern. “What’s wrong?”

He could imagine what he looked like. A worried mess, but he sighed. “Is Shikamaru here?”

Yoshina narrowed her eyes, turning back to the stove. “That boy of yours. Upstairs taking a nap. All he does is sleep.”

It was better than the alternative. Shikaku thought, turning to head towards Shikamaru’s room. He never felt the need to check on his son before. He was a shinobi just as much as Shikaku was but after listening to Inoichi rant and cry about what Neji had gone through.

‘He’s only one year older than our children.’ Inoichi had said as Shikaku and Choza helped him home. ‘How long before something like that…happens to them.’

He didn’t want to think about that and instead, pushed the door open to Shikamaru’s room and look at his son sleeping in his bed.

He couldn’t help the sigh out of his mouth. Relief or stress he wasn’t sure but he couldn’t help it coming out of his mouth. Shikamaru in bed…was a peaceful sight.

It was probably a good thing Neji’s father was dead.

He could not imagine, worrying about his son, in the hands of Kabuto or Orochimaru. His son, going through things that no one their age should ever go through. No one should ever go through! Hizashi not around to deal with this…it would probably be for the best. If Hizashi had been alive by the time Neji had gone missing, he wouldn’t have been alive by the time he got back.

The stress would have driven him back to dangerous ways.

Shikaku worried that Neji might follow in his father footsteps.

“Dad.”

He blinked, looking at Shikamaru who sat up, turning on his lights. “Hey.” Shikaku said settling down on Shikamaru’s bed. “I could use a nap.”

“Then go to your room.” Shikamaru said.

“Well, maybe your bed is more comfortable.” Shikaku said bouncing on Shikamaru’s bed. Actually…he was sure he hadn’t bought Shikamaru a bed this comfortable. Had his son somehow gotten a better bed then him?

“Inoichi saw Neji today.” Shikamaru said.

Shikaku wasn’t sure if it was a question or a statement but he nodded, looking at his son. “Yeah…they had a session.”

“How is he?’

Shikaku looked over at Shikamaru, cocking his head to the side. “I didn’t know you were a good friend of the Hyuuga kid.”

Shikaku knew that wasn’t the case but he had seen how worried his son had been from the beginning. When Neji first went missing…how devastated Shikamaru had been because of his teammate and his filed mission. It was hard to watch then, his own son worry for…his teammate.

“He’s my comrade.” Shikamaru said. ‘And I shouldn’t have left him behind’ was left unsaid. Shikaku knew that still hunted Shikamaru almost every day. Training harder and daily to get better to never leave anyone behind again. He could only imagine how that would affect him on more missions. Would it get him killed to stay and fight a battle he couldn’t win or would he be the best shinobi from the Nara family?

“He’s going to need some help.” Shikaku said standing up. “He’s not doing so well…and he’s going to need some help”

A lot of help…and before the haunting memories got to him.

* * *

 

4:50 PM

Kakashi stopped his steps the moment a tree fell down in front of him. He waited for the leaves to settle before he lowered his book and looked at Gai, his hand smoking and bleeding from constant impact and by the look of the tree, Kakashi was surprised that it hadn’t shattered.

“You’re destroying a lot of trees, Gai.” Kakashi said. “What happened to the spring time of youth and what not.” He was joking, hoping to get something out of Gai but instead the tall man only turned to another tree and began to punch it, shaking the leaves around him.

“Gai.” Kakashi called out to him, hoping to bring him out of the anger he was finding himself. “You can’t lose it.”

Gai only froze for a moment before he slammed his fist right through the tree, splintering the tree. “How could…I have let this happened.” Gai said unraveling his fist. His hands were shaking and bleeding through bandages that he kept wrapped up. “How…could I have let him…”

Kakashi frowned, looking up at the clouded sky. “He’ll come around.” Kakashi said. “You just have to give him time…and be there for him when he wants to talk.” Everyone needs someone when it came to things like this.

“He won’t come to me.” Gai said. “He can’t even look at me. He…will never look at me again.”

“Just give him-“

“They made me…beat him, almost every night. Do things…to him while he slept. Driving him into…the arms of that snake-“

Kakashi looked off to the side where he could have sworn he saw blond but when nothing appeared  he listened to Gai continue. “…because he was afraid of me! And Lee and his family and us.”

“That wasn’t you.” Kakashi said. “An illusion that Neji…knowns wasn’t you.”

“The damage is still done.” Gai said. “And…I did nothing to help him.” He looked at his hands. “Even…before he was gone.”

Kakashi frowned, watching Gai as the male chuckled, leaning back against a tree. “I haven’t prepared him…for this world. My own student…I’ve only focused on Lee because…because Lee isn’t as talented as Neji or as strong as Neji. But did I forget that Neji needs to learn too.” He looked at Kakashi, lost at what to do. “Lee isn’t as strong but Neji has weaknesses too. And I’ve never helped him before…how can I help him now.”

Kakashi frowned. He wished he knew what to say…he had never been in Gai’s position and he hoped to never be in his position…none of them could really be sure what would happen to them once on a mission. Instead, he walked over to Gai, putting his hand on his shoulder before pulling the man into his arms.

* * *

 

6:12 PM

Tenten glared at Ino. “Shut up.”

“I’m being serious!” Ino said. “Gai said it himself! Neji and Orochimaru…had done something together. His own words were ‘in the arms of the snake’.”

“He couldn’t have meant it like that.” Choji said though he did a side line glance towards Shikamaru. Ino had pretty much gathered all she could to tell them what she had heard. She was supposed to be looking for Lee, as they hadn’t seen the male since the party, but instead she had come back with this. Neji had slept, willingly, with Orochimaru.

“She might have something.” Kiba said, running his finger under his nose.

“What are you saying!?” Tenten snapped.

Kiba put up his hands. “Hey, calm down! It’s just something I heard.”

“Because we can always trust rumors.” Shikamaru said sarcastically.

“Hey, I’m being serious, and my sister wouldn’t lie! She was drinking the other day and heard it from Ino’s father himself!”

“Huh? Heard what?” Ino asked, completely interested, though probably not on the information and more on the fact that she was getting gossip. The blond lived for it.

“Your father was drunk, because what he saw in Neji’s head and memories.” Kiba said. “Sick shit, I guess, but the sickest was the fact that Neji willingly gave Orochimaru a…you know…a bj…and other stuff.”

“Neji would never do that willingly!” Tenten snapped.

She was upset, clearly and rightfully. Her team was pretty much falling apart around her and she was fairing no better. Gai and Lee were training harder than they ever had been before, pushing themselves to the limit and earning themselves places in the hospital then and Neji who had only just return worse than any of them expected. Tenten was falling apart right before their eyes.

“H-He had to do it for some other reason.”

Shikamaru stood up. “Does it matter? What does talking about it help with anything.” He looked at Ino, narrowing his eyes. “And we shouldn’t be talking about it. Spreading rumors don’t help anything.”

He walked away, letting out a breath. Hearing about it only made him sick and could understand why Tenten would be so upset to hear that. Neji sleeping with Orochimaru…he was sure there was a reason, he had to believe that there was a reason. Survivor, to get something in exchange, not because he wanted it. Not because he…had feelings for it.

Shikamaru pushed the idea out of his mind. It was stupid to believe that would be the case and he shoved his hands into his pocket. He was exhausted…worrying about Neji had always been exhausting and it only seemed with the return of the Hyuuga it was only getting worse.

* * *

 

8:30 PM

Hinata was better than he remembered. She was training with Hanabi and Neji watched on, admiring their form. They had gotten very good at master the form.

They had been practicing for longer than he thought they ever would want to after dinner but they didn’t seem to be slowing down at all.

“There he is.”

Neji turned his head just slightly as he spotted to Branch members talking to themselves as they looked at each other. They looked at him before smirking, not bothering to continue their talking in the half whisper they had been doing and instead began to talk at a normal tone.

“Not all to mighty now, slut.”

Neji completely turned around to face them, standing up, trying to look intimidating to get them to leave but they just chuckled.

“We heard how eager you were to ‘take’ what Orochimaru had to give you.”

All anger left Neji’s system and was completely replaced with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. “W-what did you say?”

“We heard you suck dick pretty good.” One of the Hyuuga’s said.

Neji was frozen in his spot, not sure what to say to that but the Hyuuga’s only laughed.

“No wonder you get such better treatment from your uncle.”

“What are you saying?” Hanabi snapped suddenly by Neji’s side. “Get out of here!”

The Branch members bowed their heads towards her but not without smirking towards Neji. Neji stood impossibly still for a moment before feeling a weight on his shoulder and chest, a pressure that made his lungs feel like they were going to collapse in on themselves and his heart beat so hard, he was beginning to think he was going to faint.

It was the only sound he could hear was his own heart beating in his ear…w-why were they saying those things…why…did they…seem to…know what they were saying.

Remembering what he had…done with Orochimaru was making him sick to his stomach.

“Neji, what’s wrong?” Hanabi asked.

“Nothing.” Neji said. “Continue with your training.”

He needed to go for a walk.

* * *

 

9:10 PM

Something…had happened. He knew Ino could not help but spread rumor but he was surprised that…Inoichi would. He had to find Inoichi, ask him how this had happen? What had Inoichi done?

The other day, people had been watching him because they pitied him…but now…there seemed to be a new look. Disgust…whispers and giggles.

“Begging for his life months after being captured, jeez that pathetic.”

“He probably wasn’t even kidnapped. Willingly little prodigy slut running after him.”

Neji ran his hand over his neck, nervous as he began to notice everyone staring at him.

“With lips like those, I couldn’t hate him for doing that.”

“That’s disgusting.”

He had to get out of the street.

He quickly turned in the closest ally that he could find, quickly leaning against the wall and gasping for air. He couldn’t breath, all those eyes on him, staring at him, he felt like he was in that hell again.

He couldn’t fully take in a deep breath, his lungs felt like they were collapsing in on themselves and he quickly moved deeper into the alley way, hoping to get away from the prying eyes. Even though, it was late, there seemed to be more people out than they should be.

The deeper he walked into the alley, taking different turns to get further and further away from the main street of, his body relaxing a little as his heart rate settled slowly and his breathing evened out.

By the time he could fully get himself aware of where he was, there was a red glow, from above him.

He hadn’t been aware from where he had been walking…and found himself in a place he knew but had never gone before. The Red-Light District of Konoha.

It was dark, with red lanterns illuminating the streets and giving the street of red hue. He had never been to this district before but it seemed an exact replica of the busy market street and seemed to be lively, though in a different way than the street that he knew.

There were shops open. Bars and brothels, as well as stalls that were selling weapons. Neji approached one of the weapon stalls, spotting what looked to be a regular old kunai and he reached out towards it.

“Careful lad.” The merchant said. “They are ready to poison your worse enemies already.”

Kunai’s laced with poison, out in the open. He walked away, spotting several women and men standing around looking at him. “Lonely?”

“Need some company.”

He continued to walk, exploring the oddity of the district. While main street was just beginning to shut down, this district was just waking up. It seemed so lively but also so empty. No one was out on the street…but there still seemed to be people everywhere. Going in and out of shops. Moving swiftly around the stalls. People walking slowly alone or together, disappearing in dark doorways.

This…was an odd place.

“Well, you seem pretty lost.”

Neji looked at the man, leaning against a building. He was under the red light, lighting a cigarette while he leaned against a door way. The door was opened, but Neji could not see what was inside but as he stood by it, it felt hot, compared to the cold air on the outside.

“What is a Hyuuga doing all the way out here?” The man asked, lighting a cigarette.

“Why should I answer to you?” Neji snapped. He didn’t like the way the man stared at him, his eyes…almost like some sort of predator. It gave him an uneasy feeling but the man just laughed, putting the cigarette in his mouth.

“I don’t mean to be rude, just making friendly conversation. You still wear your headband properly, so you clearly don’t belong here.”

His headband. Neji looked over the man and spotted his headband on his leg. It was upside down, an odd sign that Neji had never seen before.

“Here?” Neji asked, looking at the male again. He was taller than Neji, and clearly older, but not too much. He could be around Kakashi’s age, but Neji could not recall seeing him ever before.

“The black hole of Konoha.” The man said. “But you look like you could use this place. Look pretty tired there Hyuuga.”

Neji flinched a little, cursing his eyes and how easily they were to be seen. He had wanted to get away from people, not be reticule anymore. For things that people did not fully understand.

“Need some help?”

“I don’t need your help?”

“Not even to get a little shut eye?” The man said standing up straight. “I’m in the business of peaceful sleep. You can’t call yourself a real shinobi if you don’t find yourself struggling to find sleep, once in a while.”

“I’m not struggling.”

“You sure about that.”

Neji stared at the man before looking away. He was getting a bad feeling about this…but also…he was completely tired. He wanted a peaceful night sleep…something he had only gotten when he had been high on the drug. He had been able to sleep peacefully, nothing had been able to wake him. He bit his lip at the memory and it seemed to be the only thing the man need to head towards the door.

“Why don’t you come in, for a sample of what we have. You may find something you like.”

The man disappeared in the darkness and Neji stood there for a moment before beginning to follow. The man had only been standing in the door way, waiting for Neji to follow before heading down a small flight of steps before entering a dark carpeted den.

There were sheer curtains hanging from the wall and large bed scattered around the room, hidden behind curtains where people laid, asleep. There was a soft glow from a hanging lanterns, and Neji could see several people laying around, their arms tied off.

He swallowed at the sight. He knew what that meant, and a feeling of need washed over him. “You look like you need a good nights rest.” The man said, heading towards the back of the room, pushing aside a curtain to an empty bed.

Neji followed him towards it, kneeling down for a moment on the bed and testing it’s softness. It was as if he was lying on a cloud and he sat down, a little unsure of what to do before the man knelt down next to him, a band in his hand.

“Are you tired?” He asked.

Neji couldn’t look away from the man before he nodded. “Y-Yes.”

“Then let me help you.”

Neji didn’t stop him from tying off his arm, before walking away for a moment. This was the moment he could leave if he wanted, but he couldn’t bring himself to get out of bed. Just a little…to help him get to sleep. Just a little to stop his brain from working so hard and to get him to finally rest his body…his soul. Everything.

“Are you ready?”

The man was back, with a syringe in his hand, the dark liquid visible in the flickering light of the candles. He couldn’t help but remember the cave…and he gave up his arm willingly.

It didn’t hurt to have the needle pierce his vein and he watched the man pull the syringe back, allowing it to suck in some of Neji’s blood before fully empty it’s content into his body. “Fallen Hyuuga. This is a freebie, but be prepared to pay next time.”

He was saying something but Neji could not fully understand. The warm feeling he was getting allowed his eyes to slowly shut. The man slowly lowered him down onto the bed, sinking into the softness as the curtain closed around him. He blinked slowly…before fully shutting his eyes. Peace…finally settling in.


	7. Chapter 7

“Hanabi, what are you doing?”

Hanabi turned around to look at her father, a frown on his face to match hers. She chewed on her lip for a moment, looking out at the street leading up to the Hyuuga compound, still hoping that Neji would walk back up here. “I’m…looking out for Neji.”

“Neji.” Hiashi came to stand next to her. “What do you mean?”

She frowned, clenching her fist before turning to her father. “Some Branch members were being really mean to Neji and saying things, awful things! And Neji left a few hours ago.”

“A few hours ago?” Hiashi asked.

She looked off for a moment. “Maybe…five hours ago.”

It was almost two in the morning, and Hiashi frowned looking off. “Did he say where he was going?”

“No.” She frowned. “D-do you think he’s okay?”

Hiashi frowned before turning away from his daughter. “Go to bed, Hanabi. I will bring Neji home.”

“B-But-“

“Go Hanabi.”

She nodded after sighing loudly and heading towards her room. Hiashi would look into the Branch members that had said those things to Neji but for now, he would have to find the boy.

He wasn’t sure where to look. If Neji had been back to his regular self, he wouldn’t have to search for him at all, figuring his nephew would be late night training but…he couldn’t help but feel a little nervous to have his nephew out of his sight.

He had heard some talk as to Inoichi foolishly getting himself drunk and spilling the things he had learned from going into Neji’s mind. He only hoped, Tsunade would be able to get to him before he did. If he got his hands on Inoichi it would not be pleasant.

He closed his eyes, allowing himself a moment to just breath and let his anger and annoyance for the Inoichi male to leave his mind before he opened his eyes again, activating his Byakugan. He scanned the area, searching for Neji’s chakra signature.

It worried him when he couldn’t see his nephews signature before it slowly came into focus. It was weak and he narrowed his eyes getting a familiar feeling from this.

Deactivating his Byakugan, he headed towards the Red Light District of Konoha.

Going through the regulare streets of Konoha was probably as good as it would get for him right now. No one here would see him or Neji at this hour, but as soon as he crossed the alley into the Red Light District, he would be lucky to only run into a drunk or junkie who would not notice him and then quickly forget when they retreated into their holes.

He slipped through the alley, remembering a younger version of himself doing the same. Back then he had been scared and nervous, never been able to do something like that ever before but now, he could make his way through the twist and turns easily without much trouble.

It didn’t take long for him to go through the maze of the allies till he was bathed in the soft red glow of the red lanterns.

It was just getting busy, and the bars and dens were in full swing. The streets were mostly empty but many working girls were out roaming, talking to guys or looking towards Hiashi for attention.

He glared at one that began to approach as he found his way to the den. A man was standing at the front door smoking a cigarette before his eyes lifted and he smiled.

“Two Hyuuga’s in one night.” The man at the front door said. “What a-“

Hiashi didn’t bother to let him finish, brushing past him without a word. “H-Hey!’ The man said trying to grab his shoulder but Hiashi grabbed his hand instead, twisting it around and forcing it back behind his back.

“Touch me again, and you will regret it.”

“Hey, Hey. It’s okay.”

Hiashi turned to look at another man, coming to stand at the bottom of stairs.  “He’s not here for business, he’s here for a pick up. Isn’t that right ‘uncle’.”

Hiashi glared at him before letting go of the man he hand and turning to look at the new one. Young, with red hair and sly gold eyes. He bowed his head to Hiashi before moving out the way. “Last bed on the left.”

Hiashi didn’t spare the man another glance before he was walking towards the bed, every step a pain in his heart.

He had done this before, he could remember walking towards a bed, the smell of sweat and a warm heat that had the air humid. He pushed aside the curtain, getting a familiar sense of da ja vu as he saw Neji laying there.

His eyes were half open, blinking slowly as he laid on the bed, panting form the heat. There was a clear track mark on his arm to match the ones that were healing and Hiashi leaned closer. “Neji.” He said, trying to keep an air of calmness, willing himself not to crumble at the sight of his nephew.

Neji didn’t lift his head, or move to get up, but instead his eyes sifted and landed on Hiashi, looking at him with empty eyes. Or looking through him.

“F-Father.” Neji mumbled, still too far gone to focus.

Hiashi frowned at the sight of his nephew, before leaning down and pulling him up. “Neji…we are leaving.”

Neji struggled to stay standing, leaning against him for a moment and Hiashi sighed, holding Neji up as they headed to the exit.

“Be careful with him.” The male said with a smile. “He’s hurt and needs attention.

Hiashi glared at him before half carrying, half dragging his nephew out.

“Neji…can you hear me?”

Neji just mumbled under his breath, and continued to be dead weight on Hiashi’s side. He lifted Neji up a little higher as they took the stairs before heading back through the alley way that he knew. Halfway through, Neji began to walk, still leaning on Hiashi for support.

“Neji…what are you doing?”

“Sleepy…” Neji mumbled under his breath.

“Neji…” he took a deep breath before letting it out. “Don’t go down this path…you will regret the things that may happen.”

“How would you know…” Neji said, his words slurred.

Hiashi looked down at his nephew wanting to tell him what he knew but instead sighed, dragging Neji home.

XXX

“N-Neji…where are you going?”

Neji stopped walking, looking at Hinata. “A-aren’t you coming for breakfast?”

The thought of breakfast made him sick and his body was aching for reasons he couldn’t really explain. “I’m not hungry…I’m going to train.”

“A-are you sure…w-would you like permission?”

Neji nodded. “Yes. I’m sure Hinata. I just…want to be alone.”

She looked at him before nodding. “I’m sorry…I’m just…w-worried.”

“I know…and I respect that someone is Hinata.”

She smiled to herself and Neji continued on his way.

He didn’t remember much about last night. He had gone to the den but he didn’t remember leaving it or how he got back in bed. But despite the coming winter, he was hot…and woke up sweating. He felt itching all over.

“Hey faggot.”

Neji froze for a moment. A fear coming over him as he made his way through the main street of Konoha and a familiar tightness came over him as people stared and a group of men began to approach him.

He didn’t wait for them to get close, hurrying into the closest place he could. A tight feeling suffocating him as the eyes stared at him. He hurried his way through the restaurant towards the bathroom. He pushed his way in just as the door opened and he stumbled, falling into someone’s chest.

“I’m sorry.” Neji said, moving to go around them but his arm was grabbed and he looked at the red headed man.

“We meet again, chibi.”

Neji froze, at the sight of him before he snatched his arm away. “You-“

“I have a name.” He said. “Hagimae Ryoga.”

“I didn’t asked.”

Ryoga smiled. “It would help both of our relationships if you knew it through…right?”

Neji looked away, feeling sick to his stomach. He hurried over to the sink turning on the water and splashing water on his face before the sound of a lock clicking. His Byakugan actived, keeping an eye on the older male as he pulled out a small bag.

“What are you-“

“You’re going through withdrawal, you know that right.”

Neji let out a shaky breath. Gripping the sink hard as the male approached the free sink, unzipping the small pouch and pulling out a syringe.

Neji gritted his teeth, a familiar feeling coming to him at the sight of it and he swallowed. “I-I’m…not.”

“Come on.” Ryoga said pulling out a glass jar. “You are smarter than that.”

Neji turned away, looking down at the sink and grinding his teeth. “Just a little…to hold you off. You know what they do to shinobi’s that are junkies right?”

Neji blinked, looking at him, watching the male fill the syringe. “They strip them of their title.”

“I’m not a junkie.” Neji said.

Ryoga nodded. “Of course not chibi. Why don’t you sit on the sink for me?”

He hesitated for him. A small part of him telling him to leave…but there was a bigger part of him already moving his body to sit on the sink. And that scared him.

Ryoga came over, reaching out to push Neji’s hair behind his ear but the younger male moved before they could touch. Ryoga smiled, putting his hand down on Neji’s thigh.

“Nice shorts-“

“Get off of me.” Neji growled while Ryoga’s hand trailed down his leg. “Just get-“

“Why don’t we try here this time?”  Ryoga said taking Neji’s shinobi sandal off and spread Neji’s big toe away from the one next to it. “You’re pretty prominent guy.” Ryoga said. “They will probably look out for it, at least here it’ll be pretty hard to spot.”

Ryoga squirted some of the drug out and Neji’s heart dropped at the idea of some of it being wasted but he knew the fear that came with an air bubble.

Ryoga began to move the needle closer but stopped. “Or…we can try someone else.” He said, messaging Neji’s foot. “Somewhere…no one has ever…well at least no one in this village, as ever seen.”

He looked up at Neji to see how he would react but Neji just blinked back. He wasn’t quit getting it…but that could be because he was only focused on the drug.

Ryoga smirked to himself. This Hyuuga was already hooked, and his mouth watered at the thought.

Neji flinched as the needle was inserted between his toes. It hurt more than when it went into his arm but he settled himself before Ryoga pulled out the needle. “I missed.”

He missed. Hearing that annoyed Neji for several reason. The incompetence of it as well as the time being wasted. He took the needle himself, activating his Byakugan. Ryoga chuckled. “Seems like the Byakugan is more useful then you would really think.”

Neji ignored him, inserting the needle into the correct vein and injecting the drug. A part of him knew that it would never feel like it did the first time but he could not help feel disappointed to get the feeling but not the feeling he wanted. The intense sensation of a fog, covering his worries and riding him of problems that he would feel.

He pulled the syringe away, his foot throbbing a moment before he let out a breath. “Just enough to get you through your day.” Ryoga said. “Let’s talk about your payment.”

Pay. Neji remembered vaguely that Ryoga wanted him to pay for this now and he nodded. He had money, but he wasn’t sure how much it would cost or how long he would be able to afford it. Without the chance to go on missions he would not be able to pay for the drugs and he wouldn’t be able to ask for money, despite how well off his family was. He would have to rely on his savings at the moment.

“How about I give you a deal?” Ryoga asked. “Half price…if you show me what you can do with that mouth I’ve heard so much about.”

He reached out with his hand and rubbed his thumb against Neji’s lips but the Hyuuga knocked his hand away, shooting him a glare but Ryoga just laughed. “To soon? I get it, it’s okay.” ‘I can wait’ was left hanging in the air and Neji ignored it, slipping his sandal back on.

“I have to go.” He jumped off the sink, landing on the floor that didn’t seem to be sinking him into a a whole of despair.

“I won’t stop you.” Ryoga said. “But let’s not meet like this again.”

Neji looked at Ryoga, annoyed that he would say something like that but the older male only tapped his headband, which was right side up this time. “I’m on duty you know.”

He blinked, suddenly aware that Ryoga was dressed like a shinobi, ready for action. “And when you’re not…you turn it around.”

“I turn it around because that’s what the Red Light District is. Just an upside version of the village you know.”

It didn’t quit make sense to Neji, but he looked Ryoga over for a moment before turning to leave, pushing out of the bathroom and beginning to make his way out of the restaurant.

“Yo.”

Neji turned his head, looking at Shikamaru who was leaning against the wall, seemingly waiting for you. “Nara…” Neji said nodding his head at him. “What are you doing here?”

“Lunch with the team.” Shikamaru said. “I saw you rush in here…wanted to make sure you were okay.”

They both moved out of the way as the bathroom door opened again and Neji didn’t spare Ryoga a glance, hoping the male would just walk away.

“Hey handsome.”

It didn’t seem to be the case.

Neji looked at Ryoga who winked, walking past him. “Who was that?” Shikamaru asked.

“I don’t know.” Neji said before looking away. “If you excuse me.”

“Neji-“

Shikamaru stopped himself from reach for Neji but was surprised that he stopped without much fuss. He looked back at Shikamaru and their eyes meet. Something was off with him…but Shikamaru couldn’t quite say what it was.

“Are you hungry?” Shikamaru asked. “You could…join us.”

“Why would I do that?”

“It’s just a suggestion Hyuuga.”

“One you would never give if the mission hadn’t failed.”

Shikamaru froze, surprised by Neji’s harshness. Shikamaru continued to look at Neji before he turned away and Neji opened his mouth, suddenly feeling bad. “S-Shika-“

“You’re right.” Shikamaru said stopping for a moment but not turning to look at Neji. “I wouldn’t have invited you if I hadn’t failed that mission.”

Neji stared at Shikamaru’s back, surprised that he would…be honest. “So take it as you will.” Shikamaru said shrugging. “Come or not, it’s not me paying for lunch.”

Neji watched Shikamaru go, conflicted for a moment before he walked after Shikamaru. He was a little nervous, he wanted to show his face but the drug was coursing through his viens and he was starting to feel it.

Everything was going slow as he followed Shikamaru. People looked and laughed and a few gave him disgusted looks but Shikamaru’s back continued to walk a safe distance in front of him. Like an anchor, keeping him secure. He wanted to grab onto Shikamaru’s shirt to draw him back to the reality he wanted. Shikamaru…was the only one not treating him like he was a sick animal.

He was happy for that.

He ran into Shikamaru, surprised that he had zoned out enough that he hadn’t noticed and he took step back, not saying anything as he looked around Shikamaru to the table before freezing.

“Shikamaru!” Ino snapped as if this was all his fault. When he left their table Ino’s father wasn’t there. He was actually surprised that Neji even agreed to come over to eat with them and he hadn’t honestly expected him too. But he could now feel the spike of chakra coming by his side and blue dancing at Neji’s fingers tips.

Neji’s Byakugan was activated as he moved.

He kicked the table, knocking it into Inochi’s chest while team 10 moved into action. Ino moving to punch him but he grabbed her arm, tossing him off as he advanced.

Choji knocked against his side, knocking off to the tables on the right and away from Inoichi. “Neji.” Asama said. “Think about what you’re doing.”

“I know what I’m doing.” Neji said pulling out a kunia, throwing it and Shikamaru who had begun to move into position to bring out his shadows.

It was a distraction Shikamaru couldn’t avoid, moving out of the way to not get hit but taking the kick to the side Neji threw his way.

The restaurant was beginning to get cleared out and Inoichi stood. “Let’s calm down.” Asama said getting between Inoichi and Neji. The rest of the team moving to surround Neji.

“Get out of my way.” Neji growled moving into positin. “Hakke-“

“Move.” Shikamaru said knowing what Neji was getting ready to do and how quickly they needed to stop him.

Choji moved first, activating his expansion jutsu and Shikamaru moved to activate his shadow, it beginning to stretch out his shadow but Neji moved.

Being a part of the fastest team was paying off as Neji moved between fighting Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. Hitting and fighting them at speeds they could not keep up, attacking their chakra points before moving to try to attack Inoichi.

Asuma stepped in his way, punching him right in the stomach and knocking him back and sending him flying.

“Hold him down.” He yelled at his team who ran after Neji before he turned to Inoichi who hadn’t moved. “Why are you just standing here? Go?”

“I deserve this.” Inoichi said.

“Deserve it or not, we don’t have time for this.” Asuma said before grabbing Inoichi and leaving the restaurant just as the Kaiten sent his team thrown out of the restaurant.

Asuma let out a breath of relief as he saw Shikamaru rolling in the dirt as he made contact already doing the familiar hand signs, using’s Neji’s mistake against him.

As soon as Neji stepped out into the sun light shadows shot out and wrapped around him.

“Let me go!” Neji yelled, the shadows tightening despite Neji continuing to move. Asuma went over putting his arm around Neji’s neck and arm, locking one of them up as he held Neji in a head lock, holding Neji back. This had gotten out of hand very quickly.

XXX

Kakashi and Gai landed, the commotion, not surprised by the scene before them. Despite the half destroyed building behind the group. Neji stood fighting both against Asama and Shikamaru’s shadows to get at Inoichi who stood behind Ino and Choji. Everyone around here looked battered and wounded, a fight had happened and no one was going to leave not wounded.

“Let me go.” Neji growled, his chakra going crazy where he stood, desperately trying to get at Inoichi who looked hungover and un willing to leave, probably feel he deserved Neji’s anger.

“Inoichi, get out of here.” Kakashi said.

“How is that fair?” Ino asked. “Dad didn’t do anything wrong. We were having lunch together as a team and this faggot came and attacked him.”

It was the word faggot that caught everyone by surprise. With Shikamaru and Asama’s guard down Neji got a grip of Asama’s arm, throwing him towards Shikamaru and rushing, not towards Inoichi but towards Ino.

His Juken aiming for her for her heart.

Shikamaru got from under his sensei ready to stop Neji everyone still shocked by what Ino had said and finally getting into action but before Neji could reach Ino he crumbled on the ground, screaming as he reached for his head.

“Neji! Stop this!”

Shikamaru quickly looked to the side, surprised to see Hinata and…

Just her team. He wanted to do a quick scan through the crowd to find one Hyuuga Main Brancher who was activating Neji’s curse seal…

But there was only one.

And she had tears running down her face as she held the seal.

She didn’t hold it for too long. Hinata dropping the hand seal and running towards Neji who’s screams died out as he fell over in the dirt.

Silence followed as Kakashi approached as well. Shikamaru couldn’t being himself to move.

“He deserves it.”

He quickly turned his head to the side, surprised at the voice as a shinobi spoke, glaring on. “The fucking faggot traitor doesn’t even deserve to be in the village.”

“What is the Hokaga think, letting this danger kid back here?”

“Yeah, there’s no telling what secrets he spilled just to get Orochimaru’s dick in his mouth.”

“Disgusting freak.”

Shikamaru clenched his fist, hanging his head as Kakashi picked up Neji and left with Hinata.

“I’m sorry…” Inoichi said shaking his head. “This is…all my fault…”

Shikamaru had to disagree. This was all his fault…

XXX

“Neji…I’m sorry.” Hinata said, sitting beside Neji’s bed.

The older Hyuuga was awake but was not looking at her. He hadn’t spoken to her since she woke up but she was still trying. She reached out to touch him but he sat up quickly. “N-Neji-nii-“

“I’m not your brother.” Neji said. “You made that very clear today.”

“Neji-“

He sharply turned his head to look at her, his eyes hard and cold, sending a look that was killing her straight through her soul.

“You made you position very clear Hinata-sama…I will never mistake our relationship again.”

Tears were rolling down her face. “N-“

“Leave…before I kill you.”

She began to shake. The anger was clear and making it hard for her to believe ad she got up quickly, running out of his room, tears streaming down her face.

Neji watched her go before closing his eyes, needing a moment. Before he slipped out of bed. He was feeling the familiar itch with the head ache he was recently sporting.

Just being reminded of what happened hurt more than anything else. Hinata…had activated the curse seal. He didn’t even know that she knew it. But of course she would…she was no different from any other main branch member.

He slipped on his shoes. It was already late, the sun was completely gone and it was late enough to go see Ryoga.

“Neji.”

He stopped walking for a moment before turning his head slightly to look at his uncle.

“Think about what you are doing?”

“I am.” Neji said with a nod before turning his back on his uncle and beginning to leave. “But you can stop me. Your daughter did today.”

Hiashi didn’t respond and Neji took that to leave, heading out.

He had taken the trip by accident but was able to find his way back at the entrance of the den he had been before. Ryoga was waiting for him outside.

“That was a good show this morning.”

Neji looked at him before looking away. “Right, Right. I guess you don’t want to talk about it, you’ve come here for a different reason right.”

Neji just gritted his teeth, looking down but Ryoga put his finger under his chin, forcing him to look up. “Come in chibi. If you got money, I got what you need.”

Neji continued to look at him before walking through the door, Ryoga followed him inside.


	8. Chapter 8

He knew why Inoichi was slipping into being an alcoholic. The whole village was talking about what had happened between Neji and Asuma’s team when dealing with Inoichi. The blond male couldn’t feel any more guilty than he already was since spilling what had happened to the young Hyuuga.

Shikaku was worried that Inoichi was going to drink himself into a coma.

He yawned, cracking his back as he continued on his way home. The moon was bright in the sky and the cold breeze made him shiver. He could not wait to return home and cuddle up with Yoshino and hopefully get his mind off of this madness surrounding the Hyuuga prodigy.

Shikaku sighed. “Hizashi, don’t roll over too much in your grave…we’ve all made mistakes.”

“One would hope some mistakes wouldn’t be repeated.”

Shikaku looked up as he neared his home to find a familiar face waiting for him…or least the clone version of that face. “But perhaps it is just in his genes?” Hiashi continued.

Shikaku looked at the male up and down before heading towards his front door. “Are you saying Neji is following his father footsteps? Because if that’s so, he came out the other end of that tunnel still on his feet.”

“Barely.” Hiashi said. “Are you forgetting the days he could not be found? And when we did the conditions he was in.”

How could he forget? Those days were never good, searching for his friend and finding him in the worst shape in his life. Shikaku could not imagine the torture Hiashi was going through with dealing with this again.

“Those were two different situations.” Hiashi argued.

Shikaku shrugged, deciding to settle on his porch instead of going in. He didn’t want to talk about this inside the house…though he had the feeling he already had someone was listening in. “Were they? Missions…can force you to do things you don’t want too…and things can turn out badly and more often than not, they follow you home.”

“He has no one.” Hiashi said. “How am I supposed to help him?”

“Maybe you don’t.”

Hiashi looked at him but Shikaku put up his hand, standing up and slipping his hands into his pocket. “We were there for your brother because he wanted our help. But you or anyone else can’t force Neji to stop-“

Hiashi grabbed Shikaku by the shirt. “Are you suggesting I do nothing!?” Hiashi growled. “This is my nephew…the only thing I have left of my twin…” He gritted his teeth not saying anything else but Shikaku put his hand on Hiashi’s hand to calm him before easing his hand off of his shirt.

When he was finally released he sighed before beginning. “He was my friend too. And I miss him…and it’s devastating to know that this is happening to his son…but I still have the scar from trying to force Hizashi to stop. But listen to me Hiashi, if you push him, you will be pushing him closer to the drug.”

“I can’t watch this unfold again…” Hiashi said putting his head in his hands. “You don’t…you don’t know what it’s like…to watch this happening again.”

He really didn’t…and to be all honest, he didn’t want too. What Neji was going through was much worse then what Hizashi had gone through. “It’s going to be tough…but this is his fight. He needs to overcome it because he wants too.”

Hiashi didn’t seem to appreciate the idea of it but nodded none the less. Shikaku frowned at his friend before casting a look up towards the open window. “I know you care about him…and maybe even feel a little guilty about what has happened…but don’t push him…even if you want too.”

Shikaku looked up towards the window as it began to shut and he sighed, looking at Hiashi. The man looked as if he was running on no sleep and Shikaku rested a hand on his shoulder. “Give it time…he has to hit rock bottom.”

“What makes you think he can handle rock bottom?”

“This is your nephew we’re talking about. He came back didn’t he…give him more credit.”

Hiashi still didn’t seem convinced but he turned to leave. Shikaku watched him go before sighing, letting his shoulders slump as he relaxed. He wanting to relax. He turned to his house, opening the door and not surprised that he found his son leaning against the door.

“Didn’t know you were so friendly with Neji’s father and uncle.” Shikamaru said, looking at Shikaku as he came in.

“You are friends with others besides Ino and Choji right? Didn’t take you for the type to eavesdrop.”

“You woke me up.”

Shikaku chuckled, nodding his head. “Right…”

He began to head towards his bed room wanting to go to bed himself but stopped when he noticed Shikamaru still standing there. “Guilt can keep you up at night…trust me…I know…”

“Hizashi-“

“Like father like son right.” Shikaku said. “Will a Nara be a Hyuuga’s savior again?” He chuckled to himself, shaking his head. “Maybe that’s in our genes…”

“What happened?” Shikamaru asked.

Shikaku stopped halfway up the stairs, remembering the mission before he closed his eyes. “Go to bed Shikamaru. If history is repeating itself, you are going to need it.”

Shikamaru watched his father go before closing his eyes. He waited for his father to head to bed before he slipped out of the house.

Half of that conversation was directed not only to Hiashi but also for Shikamaru himself. His father wanted him to listen to his advice and wait till Neji wanted help…but he needed a clear idea on what Neji was going through. He remembered bumping into Neji…he wasn’t all there, and the sudden burst of anger wasn’t like him, even when it came to what Inoichi had done. He had to be taking some sort of drug…he had to figure out what it was.

He didn’t personally know much about the drug problem going on in Konoha. He knew there was one, as there always was in a village and the best place to find it would be to go to the Red Light District. Ask around…and see what he could find there…

Would he find Neji.

He shook his head, heading towards the Red Light District of Konoha. It was getting colder as fall was fast approaching and Shikamaru sighed, slipping his hands in his pocket.

When he was younger, he, Choji, and Kiba had tried to sneak to the Red Light District but had been caught almost right away…he had been in the academy…but now it didn’t seem to matter that a twelve-year-old was heading to a place where drugs, sex, and violence ran rampant. He was a Shinobi, a Chuunin…he was an adult…

He sighed to himself. He shouldn’t be dealing with this.

“Shikamaru.”

He looked up, surprised to see Lee, jogging up towards him. He had weight on his legs, strapped to his back, and one around his neck. “What are you doing out?”

“Research.” Shikamaru said with a sigh. “Can’t sleep…”

Lee chuckled nervously. “I…understand.”

He also looked rather tired despite being pushing to his limit every day. He dropped his weights on his back before sighing, stretching. “Sleep does not come easy for anyone now a days I think…”

Shikamaru looked at Lee, noticing that he looked as if he wanted to say something and he turned to fully face him. “What is it?”

“Tenten is upset about what Ino said to Neji.”

“What Ino said?” He crossed his arms as Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head. “Mind refreshing my memory?”

“That Neji was…was a…a f-faggot…” Lee sighed, tightening his fist before shaking his head.

Shikamaru sighed. “I’m not defender her. She needs to apologize, and I’ll see what I can do about that, but it was just in the heat of the moment. Her father was being attacked.”

Lee huffed, looking off. “I know. I get that, I understand Ino-chan did not mean to say such things to Neji. But Neji-kun would never wanted to come out like that.”

Wait…what?

“Come…out?” Shikamaru blinked. “Neji’s gay?”

Lee looked at Shikamaru before looking down. “He would hate me for telling you…but I only found out before he left for that…mission.”

“He told you?”

Lee nodded. “Neji was…just beginning to bond with Tenten and I. After being defeated by Naruto and saving his cousin…everything was starting to look up…I wished this had never…happened to Neji-kun…”

Lee was beginning to tear up and Shikamaru swallowed hard. “Sorry…” Shikamaru mumbled more to himself.

“N-no Shikamaru-kun! You don’t have to say sorry! It isn’t your fault. Neji-kun wanted to go on the mission…Neji-kun wanted to bring back Sasuke-kun. Neji-kun…he wanted to make the village proud.”

“He’s back.” Shikamaru said. “That’s…something?”

“Right…I think that is something to look on the bright side. But I’m worried about Neji. The things people are saying about Neji…it’s heart breaking.”

And Ino didn’t help with the talk going on in the village. Everyone already believed Neji had done what he had with Orochimaru willingly, Ino proclamation the other day had only fueled the fires that Neji had willing given into Orochimaru.

“Have faith that things will work out.” Shikamaru said.

“Shikamaru-kun, you can help him.”

“Huh?” Shikamaru asked looking at Lee confused.

“You are a genius Shikamaru-kun! And so is Neji-kun! If there is anyone who can help him it has to the be the other genius in our ranks.”

“I’m…glad you feel so highly of me…” Shikamaru said. “But…this might be…beyond me.”

“Shikamaru…you have to help.”

Lee was giving him a pleading look and Shikamaru wanted to look away. “I might not be able to help him.”

“T-then it’s your fault!”

Shikamaru flinched, looking at Lee surprised. “W-what?”

“Y-you should have protected him Shikamaru! Y-you were in charge.”

Shikamaru couldn’t believe Lee of all people were saying this and he stared at the taller male before he turned to leave. He wasn’t going to stand there and listen to that.

“S-Shikamaru! Shikamaru wait.”

“Leave Lee.”

Lee hurried to stand in front of Shikamaru, stopping him from walking further. “I-I don’t mean that. I don’t…but you have to help him.”

“Why me?” Shikamaru asked. “Because it was my mission? I’m already-“ He took a deep breath before glaring at Lee. “I can’t help him.”

“I don’t mean what I say.” Lee said. “I-I’m just…Neji needs help. And he looks up to you…if there is anyone that he would listen to it would be you.”

“I barely spoke to Neji.”

Lee stared at Shikamaru before biting his lip. “Neji…trust you.” Lee said again.

Shikamaru nodded. “I get that but-“

“He…trust you.” Lee emphasized. “And…I mean…he would be willing…to…trust you…in a way…that he…wouldn’t be willing to…trust anything else. To trust you in a way…that a mother…would trust a father.”

Shikamaru blinked. “Are you saying…Neji…has a crush on me?”

What the hell had Neji and Lee been talking about that day?

“He would listen to your judgement. He wouldn’t fight you if you helped him.

This was just a confusing day and Shikamaru could feel a migraine coming. He rubbed his forehead. “Lee…why are you telling me all this.”

Lee looked at Shikamaru, tears welling up into his eyes. Oh boy…

“I-I was just becoming friends with Neji…I can’t lose him now.”

Shikamaru knew how Lee was feeling. Lee had been right beside him trying to find Neji. He trained hard with Gai to never let something like that happen again. Shikamaru knew he was just as determined as Neji was.

“Everything will be okay.” Shikamaru mumbled before looking off. “I…have to go.”

“Oh…okay.” Lee said. “I have to finish training.” He picked up the weight backpack before saluting to Shikamaru and jogging off.

For a moment, Shikamaru watched Lee leave before he turned around, heading back home. Too much information had happened today…he needed sleep. He need to come up with a plan before he…did anything about this situation.

If…he was going to do anything.

XXX

“Rise and shine sweetheart.”

Neji opened one of his eyes. He felt like every bone in his body was being strained and he didn’t want to get up despite the voice right next to his ear.

“I think it’s time you go home chibi.”

Neji looked at Ryoga before sitting up slowly, the world around him spinning. “What…time is it?”

“It’s around nine.” Ryoga said. “Should leave before the market gets too crowded and people see you leaving. I don’t think that would be good for your image.”

Neji rubbed his eyes, it was so bright and everything was hurting. “I…I have to go.”

“I know chibi…but you look like you need a little something to get your going.”

Neji nodded, agreeing before reaching into his weapon pouch for his money bag. He had paid for the drugs last night with the cash he had in his pocket, but he was sure his money bag was in his weapon pouch here…but stopped for a moment. He didn't had it. He patted around his bag for a moment before thinking...had he not brought it at all. 

"Did...I pay you money...last night?"

"No." Ryoga said, the smile not leaving his face. "So you owe me for that too. You have it don't you?"

Neji looked at Ryoga before looking down, mumbling under his breath.

“What was that?” Ryoga looked at him teasingly.

“I don’t…have any money…” Neji mumbled looking down. “I...I might have left it at home.”

“Well…doesn’t that suck. Are you going to go back for it?”

It seemed like the thing to do…but he could feel the chills coming and the sweat beginning to appear. Nausea was in the pit of his stomach and he put his hand on his chest. “I-I can’t…I-“ His voice cracked but he swallowed hard. “I…need it.”

Ryoga just smirked at him. “That’s fine. I’m sure we can work something out.”

Neji wasn’t sure he liked what he was implying, but he could feel his sins crawling up his back, and memories flooding through his head. “I’ll do anything.”

“I’m sure.” Ryoga leaned back against the wall behind him, spreading his legs a little. “I’m curious about your time with Orochimaru.”

“Why?” Neji asked, giving him a questionable look, a bad feeling running through him. He rubbed his arms but the sound of a zipper unzipping gathered his attention. He looked up, to see Ryoga not only unzipping his pants but also pulling them down enough, along with his boxer briefs, until his half hard penis appeared. Neji gritted his teeth.

“Ryo-“

“I’m just curious. How much have you learned under him?”

Neji felt like he was going to be sick, but he wasn’t sure if it was because of the drug or because he was actually sick at the idea of what Ryoga was asking him to do.

And for a while, he could only stare. The idea of doing that…turned his stomach. He wanted to leave, but chills ran over his arms and he clenched his hands into fist before he moved forward and blissfully lowered to his knees.

“So graceful.” Ryoga said. “Show me what you can do.”

Neji took a deep breath before he moved forward, gripping Ryoga by the balls. He could rip them off and kill Ryoga swiftly…but then how would he get bliss.

If a moment of being on his knees meant he could get a decent amount of sleep…then he would do it. He massaged at Ryoga’s heavy sack before his other hand lightly wrapped around the base of Ryoga’s growing erection.

He wrapped his lips slowly around the tip of Ryoga’s erection, tasting the salty flavor of pre-cum.  He licked over the older man’s slit, sealing his lips around the head before letting the erection slip through his lips and deeper into his mouth, his tongue moving slowly against the cock in his mouth.

“Very nice.” Ryoga said looking down at Neji. “I don’t…I don’t know what’s sexier to see. Your skills on your knees…or the fact that it’s a Hyuuga sucking my dick.”

Neji glared up at him, slipping Ryoga out of his mouth while bringing his hand up towards the top before repeating the motion, moving his hand and his mouth as he sucked on the males dick.

He let Ryoga slip out of his mouth to jerk him off slowly while he paid attention to the male’s balls, sucking on them and rolling them in his mouth with his tongue as one had paid the most attention to the head of Ryoga’s head and the other massaged at his perineum.

He could hear Ryoga panting and groaning over him and he controlled his mouth from clenching as remembering someone else face fucking him. This wasn’t the same…he was in control here.

He released Ryoga from his mouth and licked his way up the erection back to the red head, it twitched against his tongue and he latched onto the head, sucking on it eagerly and putting both of his hands around the base of Ryoga’s erection. He interlaced his fingers and stroked at the base. He moved in motion with his mouth.

Ryoga grabbed at his hair, tightening his fingers around the dark locks and stepping forward, shoving himself into Neji’s mouth. Neji gagged, moving his hands and placing them onto Ryoga’s hips. The male began to thrust into his mouth quickly, forcing himself deep into Neji’s mouth and the Hyuuga only allowed himself to stay as calm as he could, but it was getting harder as the familiar feeling of being face fucked, brought him back to the dark cave.

“Swallow it!”

Ryoga thrust deep, the hairs of his pubic hair tickling Neji’s nose as Ryoga filled his mouth with warm, seeds. He could feel them shooting over his tongue in long ropes between the erection in his mouth and finding any way out they could. Some pooled out the sides of his mouth and he did his best to swallow down as much as he could.

Ryoga pulled out some to help, and Neji sucked around his erection as Ryoga continued to come before the male finally began to pull away. Neji continued to suck around him till only the tip of his head was by his mouth.

The suction finally released and Neji finished swallowing the rest of his seeds.

“Very good.” Ryoga said. “I didn’t even have to say swallow it. I bet you had your belly full of Orochimaru’s seeds.”

Neji shot him a dirty look but Ryoga just laughed, tucking himself back into his pants before letting out a sigh of relief. “I really needed that.” He rubbed the back of his head before smiled, putting his hand on Neji’s head. “I think that’s was good enough for a little treat don’t you think?”

A thrill ran over him and he stood up as Ryoga turned his back. “Do you want to get it here? Or maybe you want it to go.”

“Here…is fine.” Neji said.

“Then take off your pants.”

He hadn’t…been expecting that. “What?”

“Take off your pants.” Ryoga said. “Maybe I want to give you a little something extra.” He winked at Neji.

He wasn’t really sure what he was talking about but he reached for his shorts. His hands were shaking and he could barely get them undone.

“Do you need help?”

Neji didn’t get a chance to speak before Ryoga reached out and undid Neji’s pants for him, unzipping them and beginning to pull them down. “P-please…” Neji said, his voice cracking as he grabbed hold of his shorts before they went too far down off his hips.

Ryoga looked at him before letting Neji’s shorts go and picking up his syringe. “Withdrawal can be a bitch. Let me help you.”

Ryoga leaned his head against Neji’s forehead. “Let me…return the favor.”

“No…” Neji demanded.

Ryoga didn’t seem so put off but he nodded, lifting Neji’s leg and picking up his foot. He spread out his toes, and with one quick movement stuck the needle in the vein, injecting the drug into Neji’s system. “I’ll give you something to put the edge off, but I’ll give you the rest to take home.”

“What…ever.” Neji said watching Ryoga slip the needle out of him.

“Don’t get caught. I would hate to have to deal with Daddy Hyuuga.”

“Hiashi-sama isn’t my father.”

“Right, they look so a like.”

Neji glared at him, annoyed that he would bring him up but he put down his foot. “If you ever run out and…don’t have the cash, come by my way.”

Neji didn’t answer him, doing his shorts back up and turning to leave. Ryoga grabbed his hand, pressing the baggies of drug into Neji’s palm before he interlaced their fingers and he brought Neji’s hand up to his lips kissing it. “I’ll be here for you.”

Neji yanked his hand away from Ryoga and left, slipping the baggies into his pocket. “Can’t wait to see you again chibi.”


	9. Chapter 9

Hiashi frowned at the rising sun. There was a time that the rising sun would bring him peace, but he could only feel a dreaded feeling coming to him as he watched his nephew stumble into the gates of the compound.

The Hyuuga that stood at the gates turned their heads to follow, smirking at each other but stopped at the sight of Hiashi, turning away. Hiashi meet Neji half way to the entrance of the compound. “Neji-“

He didn’t get the chance to finish, throwing up in front of his uncle and almost falling into it. Hiashi grabbed Neji’s shoulders, keeping him standing for a moment before looking down at Neji’s face. He was there, and Hiashi narrowed his eyes. “You need to stop doing this to yourself.”

He shook Neji lightly, excepting his nephew to respond but Neji continued to stare dully into air. With a soft sigh, Hiashi scooped Neji up into his arms and turned away, heading inside.

“F-Father.” Hinata was standing near the entrance of the compound, frowning at the sight of Neji and looked more worried then Hiashi had ever seen his daughter. He frowned at her but didn’t stopped to speak, heading to Neji’s bed room to put him to bed.

He settled Neji down into his room, standing up to close the door before facing his nephew, the male was out cold and Hiashi stared at him. He looked sick, his skin paler then normal and thin as if he hadn’t eaten in a very long time. Maybe since he had gotten out of the hospital which only made Hiashi cringed at the thought what Neji might have been throwing up just moments ago.

He settled down next to Neji, pushing his hair out of his face and feeling how hot and clammy his skin felt. He could distinctively remember sitting at his brothers bed side when he had been ready to quit the drug, watching his brother toss and turn and begging Shikaku to help him get off, claiming he would do anything just to get more of the drug he was in love with.

Neji seemed nowhere near that point.

He sighed heavily, undressing Neji and putting him in something more comfortable before putting the futon over him and leaving Neji room, sliding the door closed behind him as he left. There were a few Branch members hanging around, looking towards Neji’s room and whispering to themselves before they spotted Hiashi and hurried off.

“Hinata.”

Hinata squealed from her hiding spot and stepped out. “Y-yes f-father?”

“Watch over Neji while I am away.” Hiashi said walking towards the entrance.

“Yes…father…”

He nodded his head to her before leaving. He had to have a word with someone.

* * *

 

“Shikamaru-kun!”

Shikamaru sighed a little, looking over to see Lee running over to him. “Lee…what is it?”

“Shikamaru-kun…you don’t look so well.” Lee commented before shaking his head. “But I’m sure I’m no better.”

Shikamaru just hummed, shoving his hands in his pocket. “Everyone could use a little sleep…I’m sure.”

Lee smiled a little before clearing his throat. “I just…wanted to…ask you not to tell anyone about what we had talked about last night.”

“Huh?” Shikamaru asked with a yawn.

“About…” Lee looked around before stepping forward. “Neji-kun’s…feelings towards you…”

How could he forget. Shikamaru shook his head, scratching the back of it before sighing. “I won’t tell a soul.” He doubted Ino would want to know at the moment and Choji would just go to Ino with the information he was sure. “Have you seen Neji today?”

“Uh…no, but Gai-sensei wanted to go see Neji for himself…Tenten as well…but I’m afraid of how it will go.”

“Why’s that?” Shikamaru asked.

“Tenten didn’t take…the ‘rumor’ of Neji being gay very well.” Lee sighed, rubbing the back of his head before shaking his head. “Tenten has a crush on Neji…he wasn’t sure how she was going to tell her-“

“Lee!”

Lee turned to look at Tenten who was calling for him. “We’re going to meet Gai before heading over to the Hyuuga Compound.”

“Okay Tenten-chan!” Lee called to her before looking at Shikamaru. “Shikamaru-kun…uh, get some sleep okay.”

“Sure…” Shikamaru said with a nod. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Lee ran un and hurried over to Tenten and leaving with him. Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets before turning around.

“You really should get some sleep.” Shikamaru looked up at Kakashi who was standing by a tree, reading the book he always read. “Something on my mind?”

Shikamaru sighed. “I was up all night reading.”

“I know the feeling.” Kakashi said. “When you got a good book in your hand, it’s hard to put it down sometimes.”

“I don’t think we are reading the same books.” Shikamaru pointed out.

Kakashi just chuckled before closing the book he was reading. “I’m sure…I don’t spend my time looking up dangerous drugs.”

Shikamaru blinked, looking at Kakashi before crossing his arms. “How do you know…I was doing that?”

“Just a feeling.” Kakashi slipped his book away before crossing his arms. “You couldn’t find anything could you?”

“No…” Instead of going home last night, he went back to the library in hopes to find something, but nothing could be found on the Zanakkusu drug.

“It isn’t something we want to public to know.” Kakashi said. “But come on…I’ll show you want you want to know.”

Shikamaru nodded, following Kakashi.

* * *

 

Shikamaru never actually been to the Information Office and he wasn’t even sure he was supposed to be in. “Why are we here?”

“Hmm…good question.” Kakashi said. “Why are we here? Why are you here?”

Shikamaru blinked, looking at the back of Kakashi’s head as they headed inside. “Your taking me here.”

“Yes. I am. But why are you here? Why do you care about what Neji does?”

With a frown, Shikamaru looked away. “It’s…my fault…”

“It’s all our faults.” Kakashi said after a moment of not speaking.

“I was the leader-“

“We assigned you the mission. We don’t teach what to do when your kidnapped. How to keep yourself together when your faced with an ANBU type situation.”

Shikamaru looked at Kakashi with a loss for words for a moment before swallowing before answering the question he had at the tip of his mind. “Did…something like this…happen to you?”

“Every situation is a little close to home for everyone. For me…Neji…even your father.”

Shikamaru wanted to ask about the situation he was speaking off but spotted his father walking towards him.

“Dad?” Shikamaru blinked as his father walked towards them with Inoichi by his side. For once, Inoichi looked as healthy and happy as he had before this whole ordeal. “Inoichi…”

“Your mother is very worried about you.” Shikaku said. “You didn’t come home. You know how she gets.”

“Yes…sorry.” Shikamaru said, crossing his arms.

“But when you can’t sleep, you can’t sleep.” Shikaku said walking past Shikamaru and putting his hand on his head. “Nothing about laying in bed and letting your mind wonder is going to help you.”

“Like father like son.” Inoichi joked.

Shikaku chuckled lightly, as he continued on his way. Shikamaru watched after them before looking at Kakashi. “Inoichi…seems different?”

“I think the word you mean is better.” Kakashi corrected.

Shikamaru looked at him as Kakashi continued on his way. “Better?”

“Maybe that’s not the right word either.” Kakashi said rubbing his chin. “He must not remember.”

For a moment, Shikamaru wasn’t sure he was getting it but he continued to follow Kakashi. “He doesn’t remember?”

“He might have made himself forget.” Kakashi said. “Wiping the memory of what he saw from Neji.”

For a moment, Shikamaru wasn’t sure what to say before he found himself blurting out the first thing he could think of. “Why hasn’t anyone done that for Neji?”

Kakashi looked at Shikamaru before sighing. “It’s similar then it sounds. You can’t just wipe the memories and move on. If the person doesn’t heal first then get their memories wiped then they will still react to certain things and not understand why. It’s best to heal first before the memory is completely wiped.”

Shikamaru looked away, thinking about what he was just told. “Neji…will die like this.”

“Everyone will die sooner or later.”

Kakashi sounded so morbid, but he followed Kakashi into a room full of books, like a library.

“It’s a very dangerous drug.” Kakashi said pulling a book from the shelf and putting to down on the table in the center of the room. “Zanakkusu is made from a flower found in Suna. It’s illegal to produce and to make but…not all of it can be stopped in be in ported into Konoha.”

Shikamaru was afraid to ask, but he stilled himself for a moment before speaking. “How many people die from it?”

Kakashi looked at him before sighing. “A lot…that’s all I really want to say.” Kakashi pulled out a small bag of pills and set them down on the table.

Staring at him for a moment, Shikamaru looked away, taking the answer and looking at the pills. “Is this it?”

“In it’s most harmless form yes.” Kakashi said picking up the blue pill. “Zanakkusu is very dangerous, but the ingredient in do help with anxiety. If you know what you are doing, you can take out what makes it addicting and use it for an anxiety medication in small doses. It’s when you don’t take it out that make it dangerous.”

Kakashi slipped the blue pill into his mouth before swallowing, taking a breath before holding out a baggy to Shikamaru. “This is Zanakkusu in it’s purest of forms. Usually, it is cooked and injected into the blood stream, but you can take it right in this form, offering a more powerful effect that can last longer than just injecting.”

“Orochimaru had been injecting it into Neji…there is no way he would have done it himself.”

“If at moment, he begins to take it at it’s purest…he will be completely hooked…there may not be any turning back.”

A heavy weight landed in the pit of Shikamaru’s stomach and he felt like he wanted to vomit. “There is hope though…even if he gets to that point…he can get out of it.”

Kakashi looked at him, spotting the guilt and torture running through Shikamaru’s eyes and he frowned. The burden Shikamaru was carrying…had to be torturous. He could imagine the feelings swerling through his mind at this very moment and it brought back memories of his own life, when he was Shikamaru’s age.

“It will be tough…but I’ve seen ANBU go through it and come out standing on the other side. But this isn’t something you can force Neji into doing. If he doesn’t want to get clean, you can force him.”

“I know that…but…” He trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud. Waiting for Neji to hit rock bottom would probably be too late. “What do I do when he finally wants to get help?”

“Be there. All you can do is be there."

* * *

 

Neji woke up screaming, grabbing his pillow his head rested on with his eyes wide open. He was sweating, gasping for air before sitting up slowly. He was in his bed…his own bed at home. His clothes had been changed and he caught his breath. He wasn’t in that cave…he was safe…he was awake…

Rubbing his eyes, he looked over to see that there was a cup of water waiting for him as well as the fact that he wasn’t wearing the same clothes he had been last night.

Not in the same clothes.

It dawn on him quickly and he got up as quickly as he could, looking for what he had been wearing.

His clothes were missing…and the drugs he had gotten from Ryoga were gone. A panic was building inside of him and he couldn’t get air into his lungs. What he had done to get that, just remembering having that…inside of his mouth made him want to vomit?

He didn’t notice someone had entered his room until there was a hand on his back. He violently pushed them away, staring at Kabuto-

He pushed away quickly, pressing himself against his bed as he blinked and Kabuto morphed into a concerned Hinata. “Neji-niisan.” She said concerned.

He stared at her for a moment relaxing a little. “Did you change my clothes?”

“Y-yes you-“

“Get out.” Neji growled, anger filling him. She…

“N-Neji-“

“You are the stupidest girl I have ever known.” Neji growled. “Don’t ever speak to me to me again. Do you understand me?”

Hinata looked at him with wide eyes that quickly filled with tears. She stood up, running out of his room. He didn’t feel guilty, if she knew what he had to do to get those drugs, she would know why he couldn’t stand the sight of her at the moment. He wanted nothing more than to make her understand how stupid she was but he calmed himself. He couldn’t dwell on it, he could already feel withdraw. He had to get back…but he didn’t have money…which meant he would have to pay for it…the way he had before.

Standing up, he settled back onto his bed and let out a sigh. His hands were shaking…and he wasn’t sweating from the nightmare…Swallowing hard he got dressed as quickly as he could.

* * *

 

“How are you feeling?” Shikaku asked putting down a cup of water.

“Fuzzy.” Inoichi said. “Like I’ve forgotten something…but I’m sure I don’t want to remember.”

Shikaku chuckled. “Well…let’s hope things will look up from-“

“Inoichi!”

“Kami.” Shikaku sighed, turning his head to look at Hiashi approaching them.

“Inoichi, I need to speak to you.” Hiashi said stepping to the blond male.

Shikaku stood between them, a little fearful of what was to come knowing the Hyuuga’s strength. At least while Hiashi was beating him to death Inoichi could flee to hide out somewhere. “Hiashi, go home, this isn’t a good idea.”

“I only want to speak to him about the mistake he made and how he is going to fix it.” Hiashi cracked his neck and a chill went down Inoichi and Shikaku. They could remember him doing that when they were younger.

“You have to let it go.” Shikaku said.

That wasn’t the thing to say, and Hiashi narrowed his eyes. “Let…it…go.”

They both could see chakra dancing at the tips of Hiashi’s fingers tips and Shikaku stood his ground. “His memory is gone.”

“I’m sorry?” Hiashi asked.

“He had his memory of the event erased.” Shikaku said as calmly as he could. “He went to visit Ibiki and you have no reason to be upset with him anymore.”

“No reason?” Hiashi growled. “The idea that he gets the privilege to forget is not something Neji gets too at this moment.”

“We know.” Inoichi said.

“And this chat is long overdue. You embarrassed my son!”

Shikaku meet Hiashi’s eyes, watching as something flickered across his face as well for a moment. “My…nephew…” Hiashi corrected.

Shikaku sighed to himself, looking away for a moment before scratching the back of his head. He wasn’t sure what to say but Inoichi stepped up. “I’m sorry.” Inoichi said. “I don’t remember what Neji went through…and I don’t want to remember what he went through…and I hope that he will soon be able to forget himself what he went through…but…Hiashi-sama…being angry at me won’t help him.”

For a moment, Shikaku thought that sounded like the right thing to do but after a moment of silence he spotted the dark look in Hiashi’s eyes before the male brought his fist back and punched Inoichi in the face.

Inoichi stumbled, almost falling over but keeping himself on his feet before chuckling a little, spitting out blood. “I…I deserve that.”

Even Shikaku couldn’t argue with that but he looked at Hiashi who was holding his fist before turning and walking away. Shikaku watched him go before putting his hand on his own cheek. “Reminds me of back in the day.” He said loud enough for both Hiashi and Inoichi to say. “At least it wasn’t me you were hitting this time.”

Hiashi didn’t turn around and continued own his way. Inoichi went to stand next to Shikaku. “Is it like before?”

Shikaku sighed, rubbing the back of his head. “No…I’m pretty sure it’s worst.”

* * *

 

“And here I didn’t think you were going to show.” Ryoga said lounging on one of the beds in the den. Neji looked at him before looking at the others out on the bed. “Run out already?”

“My uncle got rid of it.” Neji said.

Ryoga clicked his tongue at him, shaking his head. “Shame, shame, how can you be so careless.”

Neji narrowed his eyes at him before looking away. “I…need some.”

“I’m a little low on the supplies you may want.” Ryoga said. Neji looked up at him quickly and Ryoga laughed. “Don’t worry little one, I have something else if you’re interested.”

He held up a baggy, shaking the white powder at Neji slowly. “You can take it just like this. I’m sure you’re enjoy it just as much…maybe even more.”

“How much…is it?”

Ryoga smiled. “Because I like so much chibi I’ll give it to you with the same price as before if you have it.”

Neji swallowed before nodding. “Okay.”

Ryoga smiled before standing up, going towards an empty bed at the back. “Then shall we.”

Neji followed behind Ryoga, noticing that some people were asleep there were some people hanging around, surverying the place and what Neji assumed were just workers.

“Don’t worry. They won’t disturb us.” Ryoga said sitting down on the bed. “Shall we get started.”

He took a deep breath, getting on his knees and reaching out for Ryoga’s pants, unzipping them. He began to reach into Ryoga’s pants but stopped when Ryoga grabbed his hand. “You know…I can see you are serious about this.”

Neji could feel a flush building up over his cheeks and he looked away as Ryoga laughed. “No need to be so embarrassed, chibi. I’m sure you enjoy it just as much as I do. In fact…I’ll make sure you enjoy it more.”

Neji watched with a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as Ryoga began to sprinkle the powdered drug onto his penis. “What I love most about this drug, it comes in so many forms. You don’t need to stick it in your veins to get the effect…you can digest it right on that pretty tongue of yours.”

Neji meet Ryoga’s eyes, watching the male lick his lips before looking down at the cock in front of him. The small pile of dust that he had heated over and over again and he swallowed, dropping to his knees and trailing his tongue over the head, collecting the pile on his tongue.

An explosion went right through him, the moment he felt it on his tongue and he began to shake, Ryoga shaking out a little more onto his cock and Neji wrapped his lips around the head, sucking on the cock in a daze.

“This is it on the purest of form.” Ryoga said panting. “I can feel it seeping it into my skin.”

Neji began to suck faster, licking over the shaft, his tongue running over the veins of Ryoga’s cock and tasting a few more specs of the drug. His mouth was going numb and Ryoga only began to thrust into his throat a little faster.

He was drooling over himself and Neji couldn’t bring himself to wipe the saliva off of his chin and he wasn’t prepared when Ryoga suddenly pulled out.

He panted, looking up at Ryoga confused and dazzed.

“I might have given you too much.” Ryoga said putting his hand on his forehead. “Oops.” He chuckled, putting his hand on Neji’s forehead before pushing him back.

It felt like he was falling forever, it took him forever for his back to land on the floor behind him and even then it still felt like he wasn’t there. Ryoga was saying something but it sounded like an echo away, and he couldn’t bring himself to understand.

Everything was going so slowly and his body was adjusted by itself. His shorts and underwear removed, his legs spread as a cold feeling between his legs made him shiver and he tried to drag himself away from whatever it was but something was holding his hips down.

He was vaguely aware of a pressure happening and a weight on top of him and a mixture of pain and pleasure flowing through him and a familiar pressure inside of him.

He tried to lift himself up but the air was knocked out of him and he looked at the scene happening.

He couldn’t feel it, still in a haze of fog of the drug and drooling over himself as Ryoga thrust into him. “W-what…are you d-doing…?” Neji asked trying to push Ryoga away but his hands were being held. He spotted Ryoga’s own hands around his wrist, holding them on his side while Ryoga thrust into him.

He met Ryoga’s eyes, spotting how blown his pupils were and his wild thrusting inside of him was beginning to make his stomach turn. But he didn’t stop Ryoga as the male moved over him and pressed his lips against his in a hungry kiss and he threw his head back, allowing Ryoga to suck and kiss his neck as he continued to thrust into him

“C-Chibi, give me everything you have.”

Neji panted for air as Ryoga thrust knocked every bit of air out of his lungs and filling him. Ryoga wasn’t the only one around him now…he could quickly see that others were coming to look on. His eyes were getting heavy, and he turned his head away, allowing them to do what they wanted.

* * *

Hiashi was exhausted. Speaking to Inoichi had tired him out emotionally and he only wanted to go to sleep, but as he neared the Hyuuga compound he spotted someone limping towards him.

For a moment, he frowned wondering who it was but as they neared a very painful pit formed in his stomach and he hurried over to Neji.

“Neji!”

Neji slowly looked up, tears in his eyes that pooled out down his cheek and Hiashi lightly grabbed Neji. “What…why happened…”

“I-It hurts…” Neji mumbled, gripping his uncle’s robe. “I…hurt…”

Hiashi clenched his teeth, picking his broth-nephew up, and carrying him inside, taking him into his room and undressing him.

There was dried blood between Neji’s legs as well as wounds in the process of healing, new and old. He left Neji in his room, going to the bathroom and running a bath to get him clean up. It didn’t take long to get it filled and he rolled up his sleeves once he got Neji into the water.

His nephew was out cold, and this moment allowed Hiashi to get a good look at his nephew’s body. There were wounds littering his body and his ribs could be seen. He wasn’t eating and it worried Hiashi as he began to wash his nephew, starting with his torso. There were fresh bite marks littering his shoulders and neck.

He washed his nephews torso and lifting him slightly forward to wash his back. He could see wet stains on Neji’s back and he washed away what he could only imagine to be dried semen.

It was when he began to reach lower that he feared the worst. As he approached his lower back Neji flinched, putting a hand up to rest on the arm that wrapped around his shoulders to keep him upright. “F-father…”

Neji was beginning to shake and pant. “Neji…Neji relax.”

He moved to let Neji rest against the back of the tube and looked at his shaking nephew. “Neji…Neji what happened?”

“P-please…”

Hiashi looked at Neji, watching Hiashi with teary eyes, the water was getting cloudy with blood.

“Tell me what happened?”

“Wh-what happened?” Neji repeated. He looked down at his hair pooling in the water. “N-nothing…”

“Your bleeding.” Hiashi said.

Neji looked up at his uncle, bags under his eyes and a desperate look on his face. “It…hurts…” Neji mumbled, leaning back against the tub and letting himself sink a little in the water. “I-I’ll…never stop hurting…”

Hiashi clenched his jaw as he swallowed, looking at his nephew before watching as he began to cry, bringing both of his hands to his eyes as he sobbed into them. “Please…please…”

Hiashi reached out to him and Neji grabbed his hand, placing it on his head. “F-father…”

“Neji-“

“I want to be with you…please…please…make it stop hurting.”

Neji slipped a little deep into the water and all at once, Hiashi understood what his nephew wanted from him. His fingers clenched around his nephews head for a moment before Neji closed his eyes, slipping a little further into the water.

Hiashi allowed it, watching as his nephew sunk his head deeper into the water, till he was fully submerged.

Neji wanted him…

And he wasn’t moving his hand right away. He could save Neji the shame, the torture of continuing to live this way. With what was happening to him…he could end it and all of Neji’s suffer would be over. Hiashi looked down at his nephew for a moment before he moved, grabbing Neji’s shoulders and yanking him out of the water.

Neji gasped for air, coughing a little before, looking at his uncle. “P-please.”

“No.” Hiashi said grabbing Neji, picking him up. “I’ll take care of you…Neji…I’ll take care of you.”

He carried Neji back to his room, the boy crying into his chest and he wrapped him in a towel. Neji was still crying, begging his uncle to stop, to help to do something.

Hiashi went to Neji’s pants pockets, finding a small bit of drugs in a bag. He wasn’t surprised to find it and remembered the motion of preparing the drugs. At one point, he thought he would ever have to do this again but he prepared the suyrgne and grabbed Neji’s arm, trying it off for him before injecting the drugs.

Neji watched him do it, not saying a word and lightly sniffing before his breathing evened out and his eyes began to droop as he dozed off. Hiashi watched him for a moment before pulling a blanket over Neji before getting up and leaving.

He slowly slid the door shut behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Tsunade sighed, looking down at the report. “Are you sure about this?”

“It is positive.” Shizune said. “Hyuuga Neji is…positive for HIV.”

Tsunade rubbed her eyes before slamming her hand on her desk, effortlessly cracking it in half. “T-Tsunade…” Shizune tried but Tsunade just shook with anger, looking down at her desk.

“How old is Neji?”

“He’s…thirteen.”

“Inform his uncle…And bring me something to drink.”

“Right away ma’am.” Shizune said bowing before turning to leave before stopping. “Will you…be taking a trip?”

“I’ll send someone to get the things I need. Just go tell his family.”

“Yes, Hokaga-sama.” Shizune sighed, leaving Tsuande’s office.

Tsunade rubbed her head looking down at the report. How bad could things get from here…?

* * *

 

_‘Neji…Neji listening to me.’_

_Neji looked up at his father, tears clouding his vision as his father smiled down at him, kissing him softly on the forehead._

_‘You are allowed to scream, you are allowed to cry, but do not give up.’ Hiashi said against his head. ‘Always…remember that.’_

“Neji-niisan…Neji-niisan.”

Slowly, Neji opened his eyes, fighting the feeling of his eyelids struggling to stay closed and slipping out of the dream…memory that he fell asleep in. His eyes slowly focused at the sight of Hanabi rocking him softly. “W-what?” Neji asked, slowly sitting up. He still felt exhausted, wanting to just go back to bed.

For a moment, Hanabi didn’t look at him before she frowned, looking up at him. “Grandfather…wants to see you.”

Neji blinked, suddenly feeling wide awake. Hanabi frowned, looking worried and Neji nodded his head to her. “Thank you.”

It didn’t seem like she wanted to leave but reluctantly left with another word. Neji rubbed his eyes before getting dressed. He prepared himself for whatever was to come.

He made his way through the compound as quietly and quickly as he could. He didn’t want to bring too much attention to himself as he headed towards the meeting room.

Entering the Main Branch side of the compound he found himself filled with dreed as several of them openly stared at him, whispering and smiling at him as they passed; giving him knowing looks that he quickly looked away from.

“Nice lips.” One of his older cousin said.

Neji glanced at him before quickly looking away. He hurried towards the meeting room. He kept his head down not wanting to gain attention from anyone else. As he neared the meeting room, two Hyuuga guards waited outside, watching as he approached. Neji bowed to them before opening the door, and slipping inside.

All of the elders were already there waiting and Neji spotted his uncle who for a moment didn’t look at him before gracing Neji with a small glance.

Neji settled down in front of the group of elders, bowing towards them.

“You poor disgrace of a child.”

Neji sat up slowly, looking at his grandfather who did nothing but glare back at him. Under the gaze of his grandfather, he swallowed having to look away under the heated gaze. “I am disgusted to even think we share the same blood.”

“G-Grandfather-“

“First you whore yourself over to the enemy and then only way to cope with your mistake is destroy your body with the devil’s blood. You should be ashamed of what you have become.”

Neji looked down, looking down at his lap. His hands were shaking and chills were running up and down his back. The room seemed to be stifling and only increasing in temperature. His muscles were beginning to ache and his knees ached. “Gr-“

“You may never call me that, ever again!” Hayato shouted.

Neji jumped at the sudden tone, looking up at Hayato who continued to glare at him. His uncle was looking at him worriedly but didn’t move to speak up against his father.

“I should have done this the moment I found your father laying in his own vomit in the courtyard.” Hayato growled. “You are no longer a part of this family.”

‘You are no longer a part of this family.’

The words echoed in his head for moment before his arms were grabbed. “U-uncle…” He looked over at his uncle, unsure of what else to say or do.

“Father.” Hiashi stood up. “Don’t do-“

“Silence.” Hayato snapped. “You have wasted too much time not doing what this family needs and cutting out the root of the problem.” Hayato sent Hiashi a glare before looking back at Neji. “You have disgraced the Hyuuga name.”

He was forced to his knees as Hayato walked towards him, grabbing Neji by his hair and yanking his head back till Neji was looking up at him. “Just like your father. A junky from birth and probably till death.”

An arm wrapped around his neck, holding his head in place as Neji began to struggle. A tight feeling began to form in his chest and he watched as his grandfather pulled out a kunai. “I should dig those Byakugan’s right out of your head-“

“Father!” Hiashi shouted, standing up but Hayato grabbed Neji’s face, holding his head still.

“Even I am not that cruel. Your death will not be on my hand. If you want to die, it will be from your own hand…but I will not allow you to go by life portraying that you are one of us. I will make sure everyone knows what you are to this family.”

He brought the kunai to Neji’s forehead, digging it in and beginning to scar the side of his face. Neji tried to contain his cries of pain, but with the withdrawal in full effect, his senses were in overload and the pain only seem to be ten times as painful. He closed his left eye, blood and tears mixing together as his grandfather dug into his skin.

It didn’t last long and Hiashi cringed at the sight of the words disgrace written in kanji on the left side of his face. Neji was released and he held the left side of his face, blood pouring between his fingers. Hayato wasn’t done.

He grabbed Neji’s long locks, collecting them all in a tight grip before slicing through them with one clean cut. Neji’s hair, fell, no longer reaching far down his back, but stopping in the middle of his neck.

“A messenger came from Lady Tsunade’s office.” Hyatao said. “All of your whoring around has earned you a precious gift in HIV. Enjoy your new life…Neji. Get him out of my sight.”

Two Hyuuga guards grabbed each of his arms before dragging him out. Hiashi looked away, a mix of what he should do or what he shouldn’t do. He closed his eyes, feeling a growing pain in his heart wanting nothing more than to help his nephew…but fearing that it may be too late for even him to save.

* * *

 

They dragged Neji out of the compound and tossing him onto the street, leaving him on the streets.

Neji kept his left eye closed, unable to keep it open with the blood pouring from his face. He put his shaking hand up towards his face, his right eye wide open. No family…diseased…he deserved this. He was weak…useless…to his village and his family.

He only had one place in this world…one place that would welcome him.

Hanabi hurried over to him, cradling bandages and ointment. “H-Hinata said that…T-Tsunade went to gather the things she needs to c-cure you…but it’ll take some time.”

Neji didn’t need to look to see that she was crying and he didn’t bother move as she moved his hand to clean his new wound, pouring proxide onto it.

The burn caused Neji to scream, tears rolling down his right eye before he bit his lip, fighting the pain as Hanabi put a bandage over his left side before wrapping the bandages around his head.

“Neji-nii-“

“I’m not your brother…” Neji mumbled.

“N-Neji-“

“Forget me…” Neji slowly picked himself up, dragging himself away from Hanabi. “Forget me…”

Hanabi watched Neji walk away, tears began to fill her eyes before someone joined her. She looked at Hinata, who came and knelt down with her. “H-Hinata…”

“It’ll be okay.” Hinata said. “Everything…will be okay.”

* * *

 

Ryoga lit a cigarette as he propped the door open with his foot. Already, several regulars were heading inside and he only gave them a small nod in acknowledgement before he spotted someone small heading towards him.

It took him a moment to recognize the figure but when he did, he stood up straight, looking as Neji approached him. He looked more broken than ever before and the short hair and bandage covering the side of his face.

“Chibi…what happened?” Ryoga asked, tossing his cigarette aside as Neji came to stand in front of him.

“I…I have…nowhere…t-to go…” Neji said, shaking like a leaf.

“Nowhere to go?” Ryoga cocked his head to the side before crossing his arms. He looked Neji over before smiling. “Well of course you have somewhere to go! And you’ve actually already made it.”

He put his arm around Neji and pulled him over. “You’ve actually made it just in time, we have a special event going that you won’t want to miss.”

He led Neji inside, a smirk planted on his face. “I will happily host you at my place…but an extra mouth will cost. Will you be able to pay for rent?”

“I-I’ll…pay anyway…I-I can…”

Ryoga smiled, leaning down and kissing Neji on the neck, leading him away from the door for a moment and instead to an alley. “I’m sure you will…”

* * *

 

It had been several weeks since Neji returned and to Shikamaru…it still felt as if the Hyuuga was still missing. Even the limited time that he had seen the older boy, he hadn’t been here. He wasn’t the same...the Hyuuga Neji that had came back wasn’t the same Neji that left.

Things were going from bad to worse as news spread of Neji being banded from his family and the even worst rumor of what Neji had contract at what everyone to believe was from his time…willingly with Orochimaru.

Shikamaru did not like what was happening here…but was at a loss as what to do. “What am I supposed to do?” Shikamaru mumbled under his breath.

Wait for him…wait for him to want to change…but…how long was that supposed to take.

He sat up, in his bed, pinching the bridge of his nose before standing up. He wasn’t going to get any sleep. And as troublesome as it was…he was actually going to do something.

The guilt was killing him.

He got out of bed, heading out of his room and finding his father coming from his own bedroom. “Dad.”

Shikaku looked at his son before giving him his full attention. “You look like there is something brewing in that head of yours.”

“Is the old house still empty?” Shikamaru asked.

“The old house?” Shikaku asked blinking. “Are you moving out?”

“No.”

Shikaku and Shikamaru looked at each other for a moment before Shikaku sighed, crossing his arms. “Whatever you are planning…I want you to be sure about it.”

“I’m not planning anything.” Shikamaru said with a loud sigh. “Just want to sleep in peace away from mom.”

Shikaku chuckled. “Oh, yeah that sounds more like you.” He rubbed his chin, shaking his head. “Well, it’s still up there. Might be a little dusty but nothing a little airing out won’t do. You might want to be in the guest bedroom. It is the newest addition with a modified bathroom.”

“Modified?” Shikamaru asked.

Shikaku sighed, rubbing his chin. “Well the door had to be replaced. And in case of emergency I put a chakra reinforced door.”

“Reinforced door?”

“You never know when a chakra expert is going to come after you. Best to have a door they can’t break.”

Shikamaru looked at his father before nodding. “Anything else?”

“Be careful out there.” Shikaku said. “Just because it’s our land doesn’t mean it’s safe. Be careful of what may happen there.”

“Right. I’ll be there for a while...”

“If you need anything I’ll be here.” Shikaku said.

“Thanks dad…”

Shikamaru sighed, heading out of the house.

The old house was the house that was deep in the Nara woods. Him and his parents used to live there but had decided to move to a house closer to the main street of the village. He hadn’t been there in years but it was the most secluded place he could think of. Though he didn’t really want to tell his father what he was planning to do, but it seemed that he had his father’s approval.

Now…he just had to find Neji.

* * *

 

Shikamaru hadn’t expected to ever be in the red light district of Konoha before. There were more drug dens than he had expected and at the moment he had been to five and could not find Neji. He was beginning to fear the worst when he spotted a guy standing outside a dark doorway.

“What are you doing out this late boy?” He asked.

“Looking for…something.” Shikamaru said. He could hear a loud crowd in the dark doorway and the guy smirked, looking at him.

“If it’s drugs you seek, you won’t get any tonight. But there sure is an interesting game going on in there.” He nodded his head to the door way and Shikamaru headed in.

It was dark, but as Shikamaru descended the stairs. The air was heavy with the smell of sex, sweat, and sex and his nose tickled at the scent. His ears buzzed with the sound of cat calls and whistling and the clear sound of skin slapping against skin.

From his spot on the stairs he could see a ring of men, crowding around a mattress. He felt sick to his stomach at the sight of what was going on the mattress but also could not bring himself to look away.

He could clearly see Neji on the mattress on his knees rocking himself back and forth onto something between him and another male who was doing the same. They were impaling themselves on what Shikamaru could only assume to be a two-sided dildo.

“By the looks of it, our favorite ex-Hyuuga won’t be lasting much longer…he’s slowing down.” A male said loudly. He was standing on the mattress with a camera, filming what was happening. “It looks like the steam is running out.” The man said filming the area between the two.

The male with Neji pounded back against him more aggressively, knocking Neji off balance for a moment, and Shikamaru hurried down some of the stairs in a panic. He tightened his grip on the banister to keep himself from running down into the large group of men. He had to calm down. Running into a crowd of sick men wouldn’t be a good idea. If he wanted to help Neji, he needed to get him alone.

He closed his eyes before looking back at Neji. He looked skinnier if possible and there was a large amount of bandages around his face, covering the left side of his face and eye. His hair was short, but pulled back into a ponytail with bangs on either side of his face. He was clutching the mattress hard, biting into the sheets with his chest down against it and his ass up, allowing the male do all the work before the other males began to stutter before crying out as he came.

“Ohh! Instead of doing offense, Neji has gone on defense and our friend here tenacity to over achieve has come up short.”

They both collapsed gasping for air while the crowd went wild and money was passed around. Shikamaru walked around in the back, keeping an eye on Neji while the male squatted down next to him, helping pull out the dildo that was inside of him before patting his head like a dog.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the sight of the man petting Neji before he looked down at Neji. He froze for a moment spotting that the male was looking straight back at him, his eyes following his movement.

He took a step forward towards Neji before freezing as Neji’s eyes suddenly got cold, glaring at him and keeping him at bay. Neji…didn’t want his help?

Shikamaru pushed the thought out of his mind. Of course he didn’t…but Shikamaru wasn’t going to give him the option anymore. He was not going to let Neji’s death be on his hands. He was going to fix this…he had to fix this.

He slipped his hands in his pocket before leaving, heading outside. There were too many people here to really do anything right now…he had to wait till it cleared up.

“Did you find what you were looking for?” The male asked at the front door.

“Yeah.” Shikamaru said nodding. “I found it.”

* * *

 

He waited around in the corner as everything cleared out. Around four, a large amount of men left, with them, the loser was with them. Many continued to trail out and as the sun began to set, the red haired male left as well but he wasn’t alone.

He had Neji leaning heavily in his arms. The young Hyuuga was barely walking, dragging his feet while he walked beside the male.

Shikamaru kept back, watching as the male too Neji far from the den seemingly towards his own living place.

“Are you just going to follow us, or are you going to come out?”

Shikamaru stayed hidden for a moment before he stepped out. “Let him go.”

“Let him go?” The red haired male just laughed. “This is my lovely roommate; you want to stay with me don’t you Neji?”

Shikamaru looked at Neji who only leaned against the male. He didn’t look coherent. “Your killing him-“

“I’m killing him?” The male laughed loudly. “Which one of us sent him on that mission? Who made fun of a hostage survivor for doing what he had to do to survive!? I didn’t kick him out of his family because he wants to have a peaceful night sleep! This village does nothing to help those who are danger of self-destruction and when they finally try to find relief they are the outcast! I’m helping Neji.”

“Helping…how is that helping.” Shikamaru asked.

“This is your fault.” The male said dropping Neji. He rolled his shoulder before crossing his arms. “You left him…what did you think was going to happen.”

Shikamaru grit his teeth before he looked at Neji on the ground. “I’m not letting you take him.”

“How are you going to stop me?”

He watched the male reach for a kunai and Shikamaru did the same before a voice broke their gaze.

“It’s getting pretty late don’t you think.”

Shikamaru looked to the side to find Kakashi standing against the wall. “It’s pretty lively here don’t you think.”

“Kakashi…” Shikamaru relaxed.

“I think you should leave.” Kakashi turned to Ryoga. “And leave him.”

Ryoga looked between them before rolling his eyes. “You can’t save him. Especially when you are the ones who did this to him.”

Ryoga turned around, leaving, not even sparing Neji another glance. Shikamaru waited till he was out of view before he headed over to Neji, Kakashi strolling over slowly.

“What happened to him?” Shikamaru aside putting his hand on Neji’s left side.

“The Hyuuga’s are a cruel family.” Kakashi said. “But this may be to spite his father.”

Shikamaru pushed his anger aside before lifting Neji up into his arms. “What are you planning to do?” Kakashi asked.

 “I have to get him through this…I will get him through him.”

“Shikamaru…you don’t have to do this on your own.”

“But I have too.” He looked at Neji in his arms before beginning to head to the old house.

* * *

 

Slowly, his senses came to him and he found himself, laying on the tile floor of a bathroom. It wasn’t a bathroom he recognized and he sat up slowly, grabbing the doorknob as he stood up. He tried turning it for a moment to let himself out but it wouldn’t budge. He tried a few more times before banging on the door. “Hello!”

“Huh?”

He froze at the voice. It sounded annoyed and sleepy at the same time and he pressed his ear to the door. He recognized the voice and it only made him angry. “Shikamaru…let me out.”

“I can’t.” Shikamaru said from the other side of the door.

“What do you mean you can’t!” Neji yelled banging against the door. “Let me out right now!” He banged against the door a few more time before trying to pull and push at the knobs. “What the hell are you doing!?”

“Listen Neji…This is for your own good.”

“I’m going to kill you!” Neji screamed, pulling and pushing at the door.

On the other side of the door, Shikamaru sighed, listening to Neji banging against the door. He rested his head against it, shaking his head. What the hell was he doing? He doubted holding Neji hostage would help any of this but he was running out of options.

He closed his eyes, trying to remember the plan he had formed before the banging stopped. “S-Shikamaru.”

He sounded different, and Shikamaru opened his eyes, pressing his hand against the door. “What is it?”

“Please…please let me out. I’ll do anything.” Neji said. “Anything…y-you want.”

He sounded desperate and panting.  The desperation in his voice was almost soul crushing and Shikamaru sighed. “Neji…you don’t know what you are saying.”

There was a loud bang on the other side of the door and Shikamaru jumped, surprised by it. “I don’t know what I’m saying! Which one of us locked the other in the bathroom for no reason!”

“I have a reason, it’s for your own good.” Shikamaru said. “You aren’t thinking straight.”

“I’M not thinking straight!” Neji snapped from the other side of the door.

Once again, the banging continued and Shikamaru sighed. This was harder than he thought it would be. It sounded easy when it was just a thought in his mind, but now it was looking way more troublesome than he thought possible.

He couldn’t let this go…this was his fault, he had to do something

He turned around, putting his back against the door and sliding down till he was sitting on the floor in front of the door. “I can’t let you out.” Shikamaru said. “The door is locked for two days.”

That only seemed to anger Neji more as he continued to bang and try to break the door. From the way the banging on the door sounded, it seemed Neji was trying to use his family technique to break the door. “That won’t work either…you’ll just tire yourself out…” He sighed. “Though…that might be a good thing.” He mumbled to himself.

He was already getting sleeping. It had been difficult to get here, Neji not being easy to take down even when he was sickly thin and still on drugs.

He turned to the door when the banging finally stopped and he felt Neji settle down against the door.  “See…this isn’t that bad is it?”

He looked down at the space between the door and the floor and slipped two of his fingers between it. He wiggled them for a moment before Neji slammed his fist down on Shikamaru fingers.

He yelped, pulling his fingers away before sighing. “It won’t be that bad.”

Things were going to get worse before they got better. He could hear Neji getting sick in the bathroom, begging Shikamaru to let him out, going from pacing around the bathroom to trying to get the door off the frame. To keep himself busy, Shikamaru cleaned the house and using his shadows to help Neji as much as he could from the other side of the door. He tried to keep things as safe as he could from the other side of the door, wondering why his father even put a timer lock door like this in the first place.

He rubbed his forehead at the things his father had gone through and focused on Neji. He was important…he needed to focus on him.

* * *

 

Sun light poured into the windows of the bathroom and Neji felt like his body was caving in on itself. It felt like he could barely breath, his lungs struggling get in as much air as he could, it felt like the bathroom was the hottest place in the world right now.

He squinted his eyes against the sunlight before turning his head away. Just moving, he was afraid his body was going to destroy itself and he leaned against the cabinet.  

Everything felt like it was on fire and his bones ached.

“You sound like you are awake.” Shikamaru said on the other side of the door. “How are you doing?”

Neji didn’t answer for a moment, not knowing what really to say before he stood up, facing the mirror and looking at his reflection.

He removed the bandages on his face, looking at the kanji written on the left side of his face. A disgrace…he was a complete disgrace.

“Neji…talk to me.” Shikamaru said.

“Why are you so concerned?” Neji asked, continuing to look at his reflection. “I’m nothing but a disgrace.”

“Neji-“

“I’m a weakling…you should have given up on me.”

“Neji stop! Don’t do it!” Shikamaru yelled through the door.

Neji ignored the male, knowing full well that Shikamaru couldn’t get through even if he wanted too. Nothing would stop him. He slammed his fist into the glass mirror, it shattering against his fist. Several pieces broke off once he removed his bleeding hand but he ignored the pain. Using both his hands to pull out a large piece of glass.

He should have died at Orochimaru’s underground hideout. He didn’t deserve to live. He was a disgrace to the village as well as his family. Weak…and just in the way.

“Don’t do it Neji! You are better than this! You can fight this! You can beat this!” Shikamaru yelled, trying his hardest to break the door that he knew wouldn’t open. Shadows began to make it’s way from under the door but Neji quickly turned off the light, basking the bathroom into darkness. “Neji! Stop it!”

Neji held the large piece of glass in his hand so tightly that blood began to spill down his arm. He held it against his neck, ready to slit across his neck when he noticed writing behind the glass. It was familiar writing that he remembered reading countless times.

Using his free hand, he pulled away some of the other glass to get a better look at the writing.

‘You are allowed to scream, you are allowed to cry, but do not give up.’

The words were engraved into the wood behind the glass mirror and he ran his fingers over it, tracing the words.

He dropped the mirror…his hand bleeding and he took a step back, sitting down on the edge of the tub. Tears filled his eyes and he brought both of his hands to his, moving them to either side of his head before screaming loudly.

On the other side of the door, Shikamaru frowned, pressing his head against the door as he heard Neji scream before it slowly turned into loud sobbing. Shikamaru sighed…crying was okay. As long as Neji was crying…it meant that he was still alive. “You can get through this Neji…you can do this.”

Shikamaru felt Neji pressing against the door and Shikamaru leaned against it. “I’ll be here with you Neji…we’ll get through this together…”

He slipped his fingers under the door. He waited for a moment before he felt fingers against his own. They curled their fingers together. One more day…Withdrawal should pass by then and then they could get into really helping Neji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ninja world is an amazing thing. I imagine if someone does have a serious disease like HIV it can be cured, but in my mind, it can only be cured when it's HIV and not when it's AIDs to give it a more urgent feel. It isn't an easy cure and the ingrendents to get the cure have to be found. So no harm no foul. And for Neji's face, it'll probably get cleared up or maybe something he'll have to live with for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me forever to write. I'm trying to get all of these done but I'm running out of inspiration! I haven't read a Neji fanfcition in such a long time that I really wanted to read. Any suggestions, but anyway, sorry if this chapter is more just talking and not a lot of action. I hope you still like it either way.

Shikamaru pulled open the door, squatting down beside it as he figured Neji was leaning against it. He was correct in assuming so as Neji was slightly up against the door. He put his hand against Neji’s head to cradle it as he finished open the door.

Despite how matted his hair was and how sickly and pale Neji looked, he looked rather peaceful in his sleep. Slowly, lowering Neji’s head down on the floor he opened the door the rest of the way before taking a deep breath and leaning down, lifting Neji up.

He was lighter than he figured but from the way Neji’s shirt was large on his body he could see that he was very thin. Carefully, he laid Neji down on the bed in the room before pulling the covers over him before taking a deep breath and going into the bathroom to see the damage.

The room smelled like sweat and vomit, even a small scent of blood tickled at Shikamaru’s nose that he went to the window to open it, now also unlocked, in hopes to air out the place. Though for the most part, Shikamaru could hear Neji in here, he hadn’t expected the male to do so much damage to the place.

There were nail marks on the wall (Shikamaru made a mental note to check Neji’s nails to see if they were broken). The shower curtains were pulled off of the rode which were also bent and the tiles on the floor were dented and cracked, clear victims of Neji’s gentle fist.

He glanced at the mirror, where the glass was completely shattered but he noticed writing on the wood behind it.

This bathroom…Shikamaru looked at Neji still asleep on the bed. Like father like son? His father seemed to have eluded to it several occasions…as if he had been a part of something like this? Something like this very situation.

So again…like father, like son?

Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his hand over his face before grabbing the broom and beginning to clean up the broke tile and glass off the floor.

At this point…Neji should be over the hump of the drugs and now…he only had to keep him from going back. But by doing that…he had to get to the root of the problem…Orochimaru.

XXX

Neji was sick as the rest of the day. A fever that Shikamaru did his best to keep under control. Neji’s body was doing it’s best to get everything out of its system and Shikamaru spent most of the day sitting next to Neji by his bed.

When Neji woke up the next day his head was killing him and he felt uncomfortable and sweaty and there was sun light pouring right into his eyes. He turned his head away, the left side of his face stinging as he squinted before he slowly sat up, going to push his hair from his shoulder…only to find it wasn’t there.

He opened his eyes, memories flooding back and he felt sick to his stomach. Dry heaving heavily into his hand, he bent over the bed to throw up but nothing came out.

“Whoa there…”

A trash can was moved under him as he continued to try to throw up. “You have nothing in your stomach…but in case you do I’m done cleaning for the day.”

Shikamaru sat heavily on the bed and Neji sat back, done heaving before looking at Shikamaru. He had a bandana around his neck and wearing rubber gloves and another bandana over his head. “What are you doing?”

“The place is dusty.” Shikamaru said with a yawn. “I’m ready for a nap…but I guess you’re hungry.”

He pulled off his gloves before standing up. “Come downstairs.”

“You mean I’m not locked in this room?”

“That was for your own good…don’t you feel better?”

“I feel like hell…” Neji said.

With a shrug, Shikamaru continued to the door. “Food will make you feel better.”

Neji would admit…he was hungry but exhausted at the same time. His hesitation went notice as Shikamaru stopped at the door.  “Unless you want to sleep.” Shikamaru said as if he was reading his mind.

“Let’s eat.” Neji said.

XXX

He followed Shikamaru downstairs, but while Shikamaru turned left, he headed towards the front door, spotting that the screen door was closed but the storm door was open, allowing the sound of nature to come in. He pushed it open, stepping out onto the porch.

“Where are we?” Neji asked, knowing Shikamaru had followed him.

“Nara forest.” Shikamaru asked. “Me and my parents used to live here. It’s a nice place right?”

Neji nodded, activating his Byakugan none the less. Shikamaru wasn’t lying of course, they were in a Nara forest was vast with several deer scattered about.

He relaxed his eyes before looking at Shikamaru who joined him by his side, though only to sit down on the steps of the porch. “I haven’t been here in a long time. Nothing has changed at all.”

Neji stared at him for a moment before sitting down. “Everything has changed.” He brought his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around his knees. He rubbed the pad of his thumb against the dark track marks in the crock of his elbow.

“Should we eat out here?” Shikamaru asked. “It’s a nice day.”

While Neji didn’t feel like eating, his stomach argued against skipping a meal so he nodded his head, but didn’t move to get up.

“I’ll bring you something.” Shikamaru stood up, waking back into the house.

His head still hurt, and while he rubbed his eyes a chill went over him, the sound of rustling leaves shot his head up. He activated his Byakugan, suddenly getting a sick feeling that someone was out there.

“I brought you food.”

He turned around, Shikamaru coming out with a bowl of soup. “You’re a little flushed so I made you some soup, how are you feeling?”

He felt like he was sick now that Shikamaru mentioned it and he felt a chill go over him. “You’re still going through withdraw but it should be just a very bad flu at this point.”

Shikamaru settled down beside him again, not too close, but not far enough for Neji not to be aware that he was here.

“Why did you bring me here?” Neji asked, drinking straight from the bowel. The soup warmed his body, the steam clearing his stuffed nose and giving him a moment of relief.

“To help you.” Shikamaru said, looking at Neji.

Neji couldn’t help the chuckle that bitterly left his mouth. The idea of anyone helping him only proceeded to make him laugh but he didn’t say anything, finishing the soup. “You just expect me to stay here?”

“I don’t expect anything from you. Though I’m hoping you will stay.”

Something in Shikamaru’s voice was soft and calming, no sound of wanting to force Neji but the over powering want to help Neji. It made Neji want to throw up.

At least…something made him want to throw up.

He leaned forward, not able to stop it from happing as he threw up the soup straight out of his mouth, coughing as Shikamaru held his hair back.

“I’ll get you more soup.”

“Right, because that’ll solve all my problems.” Neji said with a roll of his eyes.

Shikamaru chuckled. “Let’s go inside. You must be cold.”

Neji wasn’t sure how, But Shikamaru was right, and he wanted to get away from the smell of his own vomit.

XXX

Neji could clearly tell that Shikamaru had no idea what he was doing. After lunch, Shikamaru showed him around the house, trying to get Neji comfortable in the new environment before allowing the male to have his space.

And by space, it mean cleaning whatever room Neji was in to keep an eye on him but also leaving him alone in his thought.

Shikamaru sighed, running his hand over his hair before looking at Neji. “Try to get some sleep, it’ll help.”

“What the fuck do you know!?” Neji asked. “No amount of sleep! No amount of talking will help-“

“No amount of adding shit to your system is going to help either!” Shikamaru yelled back. “Neji…I’m trying to help you.”

Neji laughed, giving Shikamaru a glare as he shook his head. “Help me? You lead us into a mission we couldn’t handle.”

Shikamaru swallowed hard, the one thing he didn’t want to hear coming up here and now. “Neji-“

“You almost got Choji killed. I was left dying on the battle field.”

Shikamaru closed his eyes, wanting to block it out. “You wanted to stay-“

“I wanted to stay!” Neji yelled. “Genius boy, you should have known we couldn’t handle this! The only reason you are here now is because you want your guilt to go away. Because we all know, you weren’t fucking strong enough to protect your own team.”

The anger built up before Shikamaru could get a good hold of it and he found himself punching Neji in the face.

Neji stumbled but was quickly into action, slamming his palm into Shikamaru’s stomach, knocking him out the window and outside.

He rolled back onto his feet as Neji came at him at him.  Anger rolled off of Neji in waves and Shikamaru meet him full force, doing his best to dodge Neji’s attacks but as he moved to attack Neji he realized the problem and found himself in close range of Neji.

“Shit.” Shikamaru got out before Neji knocked his hand away with one hand and attacking Shikamaru torso with two fingers before both hands were in motion, attacking his chakra points before knocking his palm into his stomach, knocking him down.

He made his body move as the heel of Neji’s foot came down to attack him and he barely dodged it, getting up and putting space between them. Using his jutsu was out of the question and he observed Neji. He was already out of breath and Shikamaru could use this against him.

“So you’re fighting now? What about when he was down your throat? Did you put up a fight then?”

Neji froze and Shikamaru launched himself forward, throwing down a smoke bomb before he tackled Neji to the ground. They scrambled in the dark cloud for a long moment before Shikamaru was able to get himself behind Neji, putting his arm around his neck and locking him in a sleeper hold.

Instead of fighting, Neji began to panic. Grabbing at anything he could to get away, the smoke cleared and Shikamaru could clearly see the fear in Neji’s eyes.

“Relax…Neji…relax.”

He let Neji go but the older male continued to gasp for air, trying to breath. Shikamaru lifted him up to sit against his chest and grabbed at his chin, turning his head to the side. “Relax, and breath-“

“I-I can’t…I-“

“Look at the tree.”

Neji’s eye turned to look at him for a second. “Trees Neji.” Shikamaru said.

Gasping for more air, before looking off at the forest line.

“Now the house.”

Neji looked over at the house, his breathing slowing down. “Now your feet.”

His eyes went down to his feet before Shikamaru spoke one more time. “Where are you?”

“Konoha…the Nara forest…y-your old house.”

Neji continued to pant, before he meet Shikamaru’s eyes. “W-what was that?”

“A panic attack.” Shikamaru informed him. They sat there together catching their breath before Shikamaru let himself lay back in the grass.

“Jeez…that was a workout.”

He looked over at Neji who sat there silently before Neji laid back as well, his head lying down next to Shikamaru’s. “I’m exhausted…” Neji admitted, blinking his eyes slowly before he brought his arm up to cover his eyes. “But I don’t want to sleep…I can’t fall asleep.”

Shikamaru could only imagine what Neji saw when the boy fell asleep but he sat up, rubbing the back of his head before sighing. “If you have a nightmare, I’ll wake you up. It’s not enough…but it’s all I can offer you right now. To save you from your nightmares.”

Neji removed his arm to look at him. Shikamaru could see that Neji had tears in his eyes. “Thanks…” Neji said softly, almost too quietly for Shikamaru to hear.

“Let’s go inside.” Shikamaru stood up, holding out his hand for Neji to take and helping him up. Once they were both up, Shikamaru lead Neji inside. It was probably going to be long night but he was sure he could deal with that.

XXX

Shikaku knew it was pretty much only a matter of time before he got the knock on the door. He was already dressed and ready, slipping on his sandals. He opened the door to reveal Hiashi waiting for him. “He’s okay.” Shikaku said the same moment Hiashi poke.

“Where is my nephew?” Hiashi growled looking at Shikaku.

Shikaku rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind him. “He’s fine. Trust me.”

He moved to pass but Hiashi stepped in the way. “Nara-“

“I’ll take you!” Shikaku snapped, loudly before letting out a heavy sigh. “I’ll take you relax.” He shook his head before walking around him. “My son didn’t kidnap Neji, he’s trying to help him.”

Hiashi didn’t say anything as they headed to the Nara forest together.  Hiashi hummed softly to himself. “Here then…”

“You remember?” Shikaku asked looking up at the sunlight streaming through the trees. Shikaku could remember this as well. It all felt the same. The sunlight streaming down at them through the trees, Hiashi and Shikaku half dragging and half carrying Hizashi to the Nara house in the woods.

“All things lead back to here.” Hizashi said as they made it to the house. Shikaku knocked on the door while Hizashi gave him a curious look. “Do you not have a key?”

With a sigh, Shikaku didn’t look at Hizashi but he could see that his ears were getting red. “I left the key at home.”

Shikamaru opened the door, seeing both that Hiashi and his father were standing at the door. “Dad…?” He looked between the two before giving his father a look that asked ‘why-did-you-come-here’. Shikaku just sighed.

“Neji is still his nephew.” Shikaku offered up, scratching at his nose. He looked behind him, spotting someone approaching and his jaw dropped a little at the sight. Shikamaru turned around as well, understanding that this was the first time his father had seen Neji not looking as he usually did. Short hair, pale, skinny, and the ugly jiggered scar now running down his face.

Though, this was probably the worst Shikaku was seeing Neji, Shikamaru could actually see improvement. While Neji was thin, he looked rather healthy for a change. Though he looked tried and in need for sleep, Shikamaru shared the look. They had spent the night mostly fighting against Neji falling asleep and talking. Not about anything that had happened but about other random things. It was Neji’s way of trying to stay awake by talking about random things.

They played shogi, walked around the house, eaten, and cleaned through the whole night.

Hiashi watched the two by Shikaku’s side. Neji face had color to him and his hair was pulled back into a short ponytail and he looked at his uncle. “U…Hiashi-sama…”

“I wish to speak to Neji alone.” Hiashi said. “If that is okay.”

Shikamaru opened his mouth to protest but Shikaku put his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Let’s go upstairs.”

He lead Shikamaru upstairs, leading him into the guest bedroom. “You can’t be serious about leave them?”

“Hiashi wouldn’t hurt Neji.” Shikaku said looking around the room. “Has he been sleeping? Have you?”

“Neither of us have been sleeping.” Shikamaru offered, sitting down on the bed.

Shikaku blinked a few seconds before crossing his arms, rubbing his chin. “Hmmm…your mother won’t be happy to know that she won’t get any grandchildren but…I guess it can’t be helped.”

“It’s nothing like that.” Shikamaru rolled his eyes before Shikaku clapped his hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Relax…I’m sure you’re taking care of him.”

“I’m trying…but I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Just…go with your gut.”

Shikamaru sighed, turning to look at the door, longing to be down stairs where Neji and his uncle were.

Hiashi didn’t enter the house, not wanting to relive the memories of being here but Neji stepped out without a word, sitting down slowly on the porch. He looked hurt and Hiashi reached out wanting to touch his nephew but stopping himself from doing that.

“How are you?” Hiashi asked.

“Tired.” Neji said honestly, rubbing at his eyes before pulling back, a look of pain as he touched the wound on his face. It looked agitated, as if he had been picking at it and Hiashi moved to cup his nephew’s face only for him to flinch away.

They both stared at each other before Hiashi put his hands down. “I’m sorry…”

Neji looked away, putting his hand over his left eye, running his fingers over the wound. “I’m…tired…”

It seemed to be the only thing Neji could say and Hiashi frowned. “I know…I know.”

He didn’t want to bring this up…but he was sure his nephew deserved to know. “Your father…” Hiashi looked away…he couldn’t look at Neji but he had to say this. “Your father…”

He couldn’t get it out and could only grit his teeth before Neji spoke quietly, “I know.”

XXX

“Like father like son.” Shikaku said before shaking his head, running his hand over the carving in the bathroom. “It’s almost…scary how close it is.”

“Neji’s father was addicted to drug?”

Shikaku nodded, dropping his hand before running his hand over a scar on his shoulder. “During a mission, Hizashi, myself, Inoichi, and Hiashi were taken hostage by rouge ninja’s.  These ninja’s…were after Hiashi’s eyes, but to protect his brother…Hizashi offered up himself instead.”

“But…Hizashi was a Branch member. The curse seal would keep them…from taking it.” Shikamaru said.

“He offered to go with them. But they didn’t believe him. To prove that he was loyal…they made him…do things…for them…” Shikaku sighed crossing his arms. “In front of us.”

Shikamaru swallowed hard, only imagining what his father was speaking of and when the male chuckle he felt a large heavy feeling in his stomach at how bitter it sounded.

“For weeks, Hizashi’s screaming could not get out of my head.” He shook his head before sighing. “No one should ever have that happen to him.”

“Hizashi…was raped?”

“By only six out of the twelve. Hiashi could not stand the sound and…dislocated his own shoulder to escape. He killed all of them by himself.”

Shikamaru felt sick to his stomach that he had to sit down on the side of the tub. His father picked up a piece of glass before sighing, dropping it with a sigh. “It affected us all. Inoichi turned to the bottle for a while but Choza was there for him…for us, along with your mother for me. Hiashi tried…I’m sure he tried to comfort his brother…but…sometimes these things just snowball out of control.”

Shikamaru wanted to laugh. What were the odds both father and son would go through such a traumatic situation and end up going down the same path. “But…you were there for him?”

“I felt guilty. I was stunned at what was happening to us and did nothing.” Shikaku looked at Shikamaru. “I had to help him…We did help him. He got clean. He found love, had Neji…everything was fine…until Hinata was born…Then…he relapsed.”

XXX

Hiashi looked at Neji shocked. “H-How do you know?”

“Sometimes he was there…sometimes…he wasn’t.” Neji said. “I’m not an idiot…I knew that something was wrong as a child.”

The wind blew, carrying the uneven cut of Neji’s hair with him while he shook his head. “Though…you weren’t the kindest to Hinata-sama…I envied how _around_ you were.”

Hiashi looked at Neji before sighing. “I…didn’t give you enough credit at your age. With eyes like yours…I should have known you would notice things.”

“For a while I thought he…hated me.” Neji chuckled. “One night he came into my room in the middle of the night and cried with me in his arms. Begging me to forgive him for allowing…this to be put on me.” He put his hand on his forehead before his fingers trailed over the risen skin of the scar down his face.

“It was my fault.” Hiashi said, looking at his nephew. “I didn’t fight against it…I didn’t argue to stop the curse seal from being placed on you. I should have…spoken up then…even now.” He reached out to touch the side of Neji’s face but stopped himself.

“Ever since that mission…he was always afraid of being someone that failed you…even before you were born.  If you had ever learned what he went through during the mission he feared you would be sicken by him…and then for this to happen…the idea that he had failed you only returned. And since…I was the one to do this too you…he couldn’t turn to me…so he turned back to that…filth.”

Neji gripped at his hands, tears feeling his eyes that he shut them, not wanting to cry in front of his uncle.

“I wasn’t there to protect him…I wasn’t there to protect you.”

They sat there in silence for a moment before Hiashi stood up. “Neji…don’t let this consume you. I almost lost your father…and I won’t be able to forgive myself.”

Neji looked up at his uncle before he heard approaching footsteps. He looked back to see Shikaku and Shikamaru who was approaching. “We just came to drop by.” Shikaku said. “Make sure you two weren’t killing each other or something.”

“Yeah…thanks dad.” Shikamaru said rolling his eyes.

Neji stood up to watching Shikaku and Hiashi as they headed down the porch.  “Be careful.” Shikaku said.

Hiashi looked at Neji, slowly patting Neji’s head a small smile coming to his lips as Neji didn’t flinch away. “You survived this far…Neji…you’re strong.”

Neji looked at him before nodding, tears collecting in his eyes. Hiashi and Shikaku left together with a few more goodbyes before Shikamaru came to stand by his side. “You okay?”

Neji sat down on the porch, bringing his arms around his knees as Shikamaru came to sit beside him. “I can’t…get it out of my head.”

“Get what?”

“Everything. Every touch, every sound, every taste of…” Neji took a deep breath. “I…want to stop it. It did stop…”

“While you were using?”

Neji nodded before bringing his hands up to thread them through his hair. “I can’t think without it coming up. I can’t breathe when people are around. It’s the same dream over…and over and over.”

Shikamaru watched Neji before sighing. “You’re strong Neji. You can beat this. You will beat this.”

“I don’t think I can.” Neji mumbled, under his breath.

Shikamaru moved a little closer, pressing himself against Neji’s side. “You can. Neji. You will.”


End file.
